Drawing Love
by xXPassion11Xx
Summary: Bella is sent to babysit 6-yr-old Alice but also meets Edward, Alice's brother. Bella is soon infactuated by Edward, but he's too dark n mysterious for his own good. He secretly lusts 4 her n she falls 4 him. Will bella be able to discover his good side?
1. Chapter 1

**New story. All Human.**

**Title:Drawing Love.**

**Summary:** Bella needs money and resorts to babysitting duties. She ends up having to babysit a six year old Alice and then bumps into her older gorgeous brother. What she doesn't know is that Edward is a troubled boy with many issues, will she help solve them?

**Chapter one. Touched**

_Bella's POV_

I stared down at the piece of card in my hand that the babysitting agency had given to me. I walked up the long driveway and rang the doorbell once.

Alice Cullen…

Cullen?

Where had I heard that name before? It sounded so familiar. I was sure I knew someone by that name. Cullen…?

The parents of six-year old Alice were called Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Esme was a designer whereas Carlisle was a doctor at Fork's local hospital. I had known this fact because I knew Dr Cullen from the emergency room. But that wasn't the reason that the name 'Cullen' was familiar to me.

"Hello dear", said a voice bringing me crashing back to earth on the doorsteps of the Cullens. In front of me stood a friendly-looking lady with caramel coloured hair and a heart shaped face. Her warmth and soft features reminded me somehow of snow white. She smiled warmly at me.

"Err…hi, I'm Bella", I introduced. She nodded as if she knew it all. But I had to elaborate, "From the babysitting agency."

She beamed like Christmas had come early and gestured me in.

"Nice to meet you, Bella", said Esme smiling brightly. She took my coat and dropped it on the hook beside the door. She led me to what looked like that family sitting room. I recognised Dr Cullen who was trying to hold back something with trouble.

"She's here! She's here!" the 'something' screamed. Before I knew it, I saw a blur of black hair and suddenly a small little girl had attached herself to my left leg. It all happened so fast I barely even noticed.

I looked down, amazed at the sudden speed. The little girl, Alice I presumed, was talking at full haste.

"I'm Alice. You're my sitter! I like you. You smell nice. We're going to have so much fun together! Would you like to see my collection of dolls? I've got them all", she giggled looking up at me. She had nice hazel eyes and dark spiky hair. Her face was heart shaped like her mother's. She wore a cute little pink dress and matching shoes. I noticed the little sparkle in her eyes. But she was still blabbering, "Do you wanna play now, or eat now? I made a nice picture of what I thought you would look like? But you look much prettier now. I like you. Do you like me?"

"Alice, honey, maybe you should give Bella time to breathe first" suggested Carlisle tugging Alice off of me.

"Bella! That's a pretty name. Do you think it' a pretty name, daddy?" asked Alice untangling herself and tilting her head to the left curiously.

"It's a very pretty name, sweetie", said Esme patting Alice on her head, "why don't you and daddy go play upstairs whilst I talk to Bella about some important things."

"I wanna talk to Bella", whined Alice, her eyes watering.

"No sweetie, its adult things", said Carlisle softly. He picked up Alice and began making his way upstairs.

"Bella", breathed Esme with a rueful expression, "take a seat honey. Sorry about Alice, she's a little..._energetic_ at times."

"That's ok, Mrs Cullen. I'm sure Alice and I will get along fine", I assured her. I couldn't let her think that I couldn't handle a six-year old. Normally I was ok with little children. My mother, before she past away had told me that I had a natural maternity side to me.

My mother died of cancer when I was twelve years old. Being sixteen now, a teenage girl, I missed her a lot. But I had my dad, Charlie, the chief of police in the little town forks, to take care of me.

Charlie and I got on ok. We didn't really converse much which was ok with me. He didn't ask questions and I would cook his dinner. He didn't pry and I would let him eat the dinner.

"I'm sure you will", beamed Esme smiling as brightly as ever. It was hard for me to do a little faint follow up smile after her. The way she smiled so friendly and kindly it made me miss my mother.

"Ok Bella, Carlisle and I will be out until eleven o'clock tonight", explained Esme taking a seat on her large designer sofa and gesturing me to do so as well. I sat down nervously and began to play around with the bag I had strapped around my shoulder.

"Alice behaves nicely normally", she continued offering me some juice which I politely declined, "you can just make sure that she doesn't go outside on her own and she doesn't go into the third room on the left upstairs, remember that. She'll just play with you. She's already eaten dinner and at half past six you can just supervise her as she takes a shower. She can do it all herself, just make sure she doesn't slip and hurt herself or anything. Alright?"

I nodded attentively and smiled. I could do this. Of course I could. Washing a six-year old? Easy. Washing hyper little Alice? Not so easy.

I help my best friend Rosalie with her little brother. I would look after him when she had to go out on dates. Rosalie practically raised her little 9 year old brother Jasper. Her parents were always out. On business trips and things. I love playing with Jasper, although he was only little, you could see the innocence in his eyes. Like his older sister, Jasper had blonde shiny hair. I knew he'd be a good-looking kid when he became older.

"She goes to sleep at half past seven today", said Esme sipping her tea, "you can come downstairs and help yourself to something to eat when she's asleep."

"Thank you, that's nice of you", I said to her, "but I already had dinner as well."

"Well you can watch TV or entertain yourself", she carried on. Then her smile slightly faltered as she thought, "I have a son, but he won't be back until much later on. You shouldn't bump into him or anything."

She gave me some numbers to call if there were any emergencies anything at all. I nodded and promised to call if there were any such urgency.

When Esme and Carlisle Cullen were finally out of the door at quarter past six in the evening, half an hour after I had arrived, I turned to face Alice.

"Let's play", she grinned bouncing over to me. I smiled back at her. She might've been hyper but she was still a little girl, I could cope with that much. As I followed her upstairs, I thought of little Jasper. I might have to introduce these two to eachother if I could keep the job with this family.

So far I had only babysat four different kids. All of the parents had recommended and asked for me to babysit their children again from the agency, but I refused claiming that the other babysitters could use the experience. But I wouldn't mind coming here again.

--

"This is Lily and this is Sally", said Alice proudly as she showed me hr two favourite teddy bears. They were both the same model with cute little pink bows around their necks. I placed the bears on either side of her and tucked the sheets around her small body.

"Do your parents read you stories or something?" I asked cautiously as I stood up. Alice shook her head, causing her hair to spray around the pillow.

"I can sleep all by myself", she said with pride. I smiled at her. Alice was by far the most enthusiastic little girl I had ever met. But that didn't make her hard to look after, it made things fun if anything. She had dragged me straight up the stairs and into her room when her parents had gone; we played with her vast quantity of toys, bears, dolls and games for a while before I had to tell her she had to get read for bed. She liked showering which was a surprise to me because I knew that I hated water and 'bath time' until I was at least nine years old. But she washed herself, blushing slightly when she was undressed in my gaze.

Helped her put on some silky pyjama, pink of course and also to brush her hair.

I headed downstairs after hearing her evened breathing and soft snores. Settling myself on the sofa, I got out my school homework and began to get to work.

I suppose I wasn't the average 16 year old teenager. Most would be having fun, not doing homework on a Saturday night. My best friend Rosalie always said I looked after people too much. That I didn't let anyone look after me in return though. And that I didn't party enough.

Being tall, blonde and well developed, Rosalie Hale was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever met. She had no trouble getting dates and being social.I would say I was exactly her opposite. I was quiet, shy and not the hottest thing around. I had boring brown air and matching eyes. My skin was an unhealthy pale colour and I could never get a tan.

Groaning at my unfinished English essay, I stuffed it back into my bag. I could finish it later. I pulled out my most priced possession to cheer myself up.

My drawing book.

Of course I had tons of art pads and sketchbooks back at home. Filled with my personal art. My own creations. Art was my way of expressing myself. Or just a way I liked to keep records of things. I liked drawing people I had met. I wanted to try and make sure their images didn't get lost. Because when people grow up, they change and I didn't want them to. I liked things as they were. I wanted to keep it that way. Art was my way of holding on to the good things in my life.

I was about to start drawing when I heard a noise outside. It sounded like something metallic falling down. It caught my attention immediately. I went into the kitchen and opened the back door.

Nothing.

There was nothing in the small dark garden. Not that I could see much anyway. It was probably just a fox or a cat.

I go myself some water and accidentally spilt some on the counter. Grabbing the kitchen cloth, I tried to mop it up. Unfortunately, I dropped more water and the cloth fell to my feet. Groaning in frustration I bent down to pick it up. As I bent down, something cold and icy brushed again the bare skin of my back.

And I froze.

* * *

**ANTHOR'S NOTE: There it is. Please review if you liked it.**

**I'll be updating weekly and the story will be written in both Edward and Bella's point of view. Chapter length will vary but won't be too short.**

**Here's a sneak peak of Edward POV in the next chapter.**

_She was beautiful. Words had failed me. I, Edward Cullen, was speechless._

_In front of me stood the back of an angel. She had long waist length chestnut brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Her skin, the little bit that I could see was _soft_. It looked so warm and smooth. She was wiping the counter with a green cloth and holding a glass in one hand. Her fingers were pale and smooth with long unvarnished nails. She wore a thin blue blouse and a pair of jeans that showed her ass perfectly. And all I wanted to do was to touch that ass._

_I saw that soft creamy skin and had to reach over and brush my fingers on it..._

**Leave me a review.**

**xXPassion11Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Thank you for everyone who has put this story on alert, my favourites and who has reviewed. Deeply appreciated. This is Edward's point of view._

**Warning:** _Strong Language._

* * *

_**Chapter two: Her**_

Edward's POV.

I was just fucking tired of this shit. All of it. Tyler and Mike had asked me to go to yet another party but I knew what would happen and where I'd be in the morning. This stupid Saturday routine was getting too boring. Too predictable. I was sure I had already fucked every fuckable girl in the school. There'd be no one new at the party anyway. Same old Mallory, same old Stanley. When did my crap like get so crap in the first place? Things were so simple. I was happy with life. It was bearable at least.

Now it's just…

Well, I could go out and enjoy myself if I wanted to. I just had to get the usual amount off of Mike or someone. But tonight, I was already slightly pissed with the little amount of beer I had consumed. And I didn't want drugs to help me get a decent fuck. That was the problem with this little town. Not many people. Same old everything.

And so that was why I wanted to go home. Fucking home. My life was too usual. Too depressing. It was what I had made it. I was getting my way too much. Of course everyone likes getting their way. But it gets to boring. I don't have anything to chase. It's all served up on a plate to me.

I didn't have to chase my hunt. It was all too easy.

I hadn't had this feeling in ages. And I hated when I did. It was the '_I want my mommy'_ feeling. Because even my parents had given up on me. They just let me do whatever. They always tried to reason with me though and when I wouldn't agree, they'd just give up. So what was the point?

Couldn't they do something? It was their fault that I was in this position. Always getting in trouble. Drinking. Partying. Drugs. Surely, if my parents had raised me right I wouldn't be this person that I was right now.

Depressed. Alone. Tired.

But I couldn't blame them. Of course not. Because it was all me. I had decided to do this. I had wanted to get into trouble and take drugs.

I had made things too easy for me.

I got out of the Volvo and closed the door. Surprise, surprise. No one was home. No cars in the driveway. Actually, that _was_ a surprise. My mother had said that she couldn't go to the conference with my dad because of Alice. My little annoying sister. Well, she was anything but a sister.

She was this little ball of pink that loved to annoy the fuck out of people. Everyone thought she was a little piss-take. They just didn't admit it because it was rude.

I sighed and checked my pockets. No keys. Fuck. Now what? Camp out on the driveway? My parent wouldn't come back until eleven o'clock. It was now nearly ten.

_Camp out...Yeah right!_

I skipped the side house gate and went towards the back of the house. I could get through the kitchen door. There was a key under the matt there. My mother didn't keep the key under the front door welcome mat; instead she kept it around back. I walked around the pots that lay and scattered around the garden trying not to knock any of them over.

A sudden metallic noise told me I didn't succeed. Great. I inspected the damaged and realised I had collided with the bin.

But then I froze. The kitchen light had been turned on. I quickly hid myself form view into the shadows. There was someone in the house?

But who?

Carlisle had to work late and Esme had to go to a work conference. My parents weren't to be home. My sister surely wouldn't be left alone unsupervised.

There was someone in my house…

I held my breath as the kitchen door flung open. A small brown haired head peaked out. I was certain that the person couldn't see me, but I stayed as quietly as I could.

The visitor sighed and closed the door.

Anger and frustration built up in me. Should I call the police? Call my parents? Should I just go in there and catch them in the act?

Whatever motherfucker was inside, I was going to show him which house _not_ to rob in this neighbourhood. Not my house, mate.

I skipped over the bin and grabbed the kitchen door handle. Opening it quietly, I slipped inside the house and froze in my steps for the second time tonight.

She was beautiful. Words had failed me. I, Edward Cullen, was speechless.

In front of me stood the back of an angel. She had long waist length chestnut brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Her skin, the little bit that I could see, was _soft_. It looked so warm. She was wiping the counter with a green cloth and holding a glass in one hand. Her fingers were pale and smooth with long unvarnished nails. She wore a thin blue blouse and a pair of jeans that showed her ass perfectly. And all I wanted to do was to touch that ass.

Dropping the piece of cloth, she made the most heavenly noise. It was a frustrated, irritated noise but I wanted to hear her make it again. Because it was beautiful.

The angel in my kitchen sighed heavily and bent down. Just as she did, her blouse rid up and her jeans slid down. I couldn't help myself. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't thinking of the fact that there was an angel in my kitchen when no one was supposed to be home. I wasn't thinking that she didn't know I was behind her.

I saw her soft, creamy skin and had to reach over and brush my fingers on it…

There was a short yelp and the girl straightened up immediately. My trouser tightened when I saw her face.

_Fuck. Me._

She was gorgeous. From the back she looked like heaven, but her face was just…

She was blushing!

A slow red colour crept up around her pale beautiful face. Her warm chocolate eyes made me want to do her right there on the kitchen counter.

A little faint smile appeared on the girls' face. Then I realised it all.

"Er…how did you get in?" she asked, looking terrified and embarrassed. The girl placed the tablecloth back on the counter and put her glass in the sink. She turned to me again and bit her fucking lip.

Yes.

She did. She was _biting_ it. Playing about with her soft, luscious lips. I could've cum there and then.

"Hello?" she said waving a hand in front of me. I realised she was waiting for an answer. Damn, I had a serious case of blue balls right now. The girl licked her lips slowly and offered me and nervous giggle.

Who has a giggled like that? No giggle can get me to get hard. No girl can tease me with her lips like that either.

"The door", I said, restraining myself from pouncing on her, "who are you?"

The girl looked taken aback. She cleared her throat and took a step back.

Great. Nice words. _Not_ going to help me with the little fantasies developing in my head right now. Damn, I wonder how her soft little lips would feel around my –

"I'm Alice's babysitter", she said cutting into my thoughts. Her voice alone was enough of a turn on. It was smooth and calming. Every bit of her was smooth. "My name's Bella. You're Edward Cullen, right?"

Edward Cullen? Who's – Oh yeah, that's me. She said my name. My fucking name just came out of her mouth. How would it sound if she was screaming it?

Groaning it. Moaning…

Bella.

Her name suited her right. Bella. I wanted to say it out loud. Had I seen her somewhere before? Somehow I might've glimpse at this vision of perfection somewhere. But I didn't look twice. _Why didn't I fucking look twice?_

No, I couldn't have. I would've definitely gotten her if I had seen her before.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen", I said letting out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding. She smiled again. How did she know my name?

Probably my parents. They must've told her. I bet they didn't know I would actually meet her though.

"Nice to see you again, Edward", said Bella softly, "I'm going to go and check up on Alice".

She walked right out of the kitchen and I didn't even have the balls to stop her. Because of what she said.

_Nice to see you again, Edward._

Again.

She had seen me before.

Bella's POV.

That's where I knew that name. Edward Cullen. Of course. Cullen. He went to my school. Of course I realised he didn't even recognise, not that I expected him to. Edward was one of the hot and popular guys in school. Constant troublemaker. The all-time heartthrob.

How could he be related to sweet little Alice? Edward was always a dark and mysterious guy. He wasn't a Goth or anything, but you could always see him in a black leather jacket. Or black trousers. Or something black and red.

I was absolutely terrified when something had touched my back. I stood up quickly and there he was. In all his glory. Edward Cullen. He was staring at me with the most peculiar expression on his face. His eyes were at my lips and once again I blushed brightly. I excused myself and told him I had to go and check on Alice. The thing was, I couldn't be in the same room as him for much longer. I was already hyperventilating as I walked out.

I raced up the stairs and tiptoed into Alice's room. She was on her back on the bed, her arms by her side clutching her bear, Lily and Sally. I smiled at the sight and went to stand by the doorway. Staring at Alice I couldn't imagine her growing up without her mother Esme. Every girl needed her mum, no matter what age. I needed mine.

I sighed heavily and went back downstairs, looking into the kitchen inconspicuously. Edward wasn't there. I went back into the living room and began sketching a picture of the happiest memory of my mother. I was good at art, I knew that much. Even my mum had told me so. She was the one who encouraged my skills. I remember when we used to take ages and made a mess in the launch just painting random things the look on my dad's face would be priceless. Then he'd laugh it off and join us.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked curiously. I was startled and nearly jumped off the sofa. Edward Cullen stood behind the large couch opposite mine and smirked. He seemed amused as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Drawing", I muttered quietly, adjusting myself again.

"Drawing what?" he asked. He made no attempt to come closer but I snapped the book shut anyway.

"Nothing…much", I answered placing the book back into my bag. There was a comfortable silence of which I found my nails very interesting all of a sudden. Edward stayed rooted on his place. I didn't look up to his gaze but I could feel that he was watching me. The house was very silent with Alice sleeping. Esme had told me I could watch the TV but I didn't wish to. It felt really weird with Edward Cullen suddenly here.

He was the year above me in school so we didn't really run into each other. Actually, we had never met in school. It was the occasional gossip I had heard about him from Rosalie or Jessica.

"What's your last name?" asked Edward interrupting the silence. I looked up at him. Big mistake. Very big.

He stood behind the black sofa, his hands resting on the top bit. He had probably had a shower because his hair was damp and a loose strand stood up in his face. I had a sudden urge to go and smooth it back into place. His hair was bronze with a tinge of red, messy and scruffy but always deliberate. His face had a model appearance with his bright green eyes.

"S-swan", I stuttered, feeling lost and out of place. Edward smiled crookedly and nodded.

"Where do you know me from?" he continued to interrogate. Ha! I knew it, he didn't even know me. I guess I wasn't the most popular girl in school. There was no way he knew of my existence. Why did he smile at my last name?

"We go to the same school", I explained to him. His grin faded abruptly. As if he wasn't expecting that piece of information.

"Oh…I thought you went to school on the reservation", he murmured. His eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

"Fork's high school", I corrected, "I'm in the year below you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Now that you've read both Edward and Bella's points of view, tell me which one you prefer. Or if you think I should write in both of their views. I think the length of the chapters are reasonable but please tell me if I write too much or too little. Or if you see any grammer mistakes. Thank you._

_**P.S.** I'm very new to Fanfiction and I think this story would be better if I had a beta, but I don't really know much about betas...or beta-ing. So, if anyone is a beta, please PM. Thank you._

**xXPassionXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: _Reviews were nice. I'm glad you guys think I'm doing well without a beta so far but I'm sure I'm going to crack soon... More Edward's POV now. And if the swearing gets too much, let me know please._

**WARNING: **_Sexual scenes and language._

* * *

**Chapter three:** _Appreciation._

**Edward's POV:**

Bella smiled at me graciously as she placed her drink on the coffee table and got out her black and red book again. I felt like such an idiot when she told me we went to the same school. How could I have not seen her?

Correction, I _had_ seen somewhere before and I didn't know where. But how could have I resisted her? It was the way that her soft chestnut coloured hair flew graciously past her shoulder and sprayed out around her back that made me want to run my finger through it. her curved up, pink full lips were magnicificent. And damn, it was making me hard.

I certainly couldn't do it now. I wanted to be near her. I couldn't resist her.

--

As soon as she had left the kitchen I waited a couple of seconds before quietly following her up the stairs. I noticed she was wearing some type of flowery perfumes. It was strong and alluring to me. She left trailed of the powerful scent as she went into Alice's room. I went to my own room, third door on the left and peeped through a little gap.

Bella walked out of the room and sighed. She looked so sad and frustrated. As she was contemplating something difficult in her head. She sighed once again and went downstairs. I couldn't help but stare at her hip and well, her ass.

_Fuck..._

I noticed that a bit of her waist was showing again as her blouse had ridden up. I noticed the outline of her panties on the left side. I noticed how her hips moved from side to side, but not deliberately. I noticed Bella. And damn, it wasn't helping my downstairs issue.

I couldn't jerk off, not whilst she was downstairs. I wanted her to do that for me. A quick shower would have to do. I held back a moan as I closed my door and hurried to my bathroom, stripping my clothes off on the way.

_Bella straddled my hips and rocked back and forth. She smiled seductively and bent down towards my ear._

"_I want you Edward", she whispered as her breath hit my ears, "Right now. I want you inside me…"_

_I pulled her down with force and our lips crashed together at once. My hands roamed up and down her blue blouse, stroking and touching every piece of soft, warm flesh I could reach. Bella pulled off the material and dropped it on the pile of clothes as she had stripped me off before. I couldn't help but stare, open mouthed at her supple creamy skin against the dark blue bra that she wore._

"_Fuck me, Edward", commanded Bella, "fuck me hard..."_

And then I came. In the bloody shower! In what was supposed to be an innocent little shower…well there's nothing innocent about showers when there's a sex goddess in your house. But I wasn't here to jerk off. I was here to get rid of my sexual frustration then go downstairs after Bella.

Oh _Bella_.

She was the cause for all of this. How could it be though? I had never seen anyone like her before. She was a unique girl. And I just had to see her again.

As I got out of the shower, the thought that she was in my house wouldn't leave my mind. She was here. And I was here. Things could happen. I could claim her mine over and over a whole _loads_ of times before my parents would come home. The little bouncy squirt called Alice would be upstairs sleeping soundly. Bella would be mine.

When I arrived downstairs, I might as well have run up back and jump into the fucking shower again. Because on the sofa, where I normally sat my lazy ass, was a beautiful goddess. She was in full concentration mode which made her look cute and sexy at the same time. Once again she was biting her lip and I nearly shot a load right there. My pants tightened as an obvious bulge stuck out.

Bella was oblivious to my presence. She seemed to be drawing or sketching something in her black and red book. I wanted to know what.

Actually what I wanted to do, included her and me and no clothes but I shouldn't say _that_ out loud.

I doubted she'd be happy to know of all the fantasies my dirty mind had versioned since I first laid my eyes her.

"What are you doing?" I asked breaking the silence. Poor Bella jumped up and nearly fell. Her composed, focused face was replaced with a blush and embarrassed one. She cleared her throat and sat up.

"Drawing", she muttered biting her lip again. Nibbling and sucking…fuck.

_Think of something else, you asshat!_

"Drawing what?" I asked hiding my pants view carefully behind the sofa. She didn't need to know how much her image only excited me. It would probably scare her. I bit my bottom lip as my erection rubbed against the sofa.

"Nothing much", answered Bella. She quickly closed her book and placed it inside a black bag which I assumed she brought with her. I wondered curiously what she could've been drawing. Was she good at art? Was there anything else she was good at? Why wasn't she in any of my classes in school? How old was she? When was her birthday?

Damn, I didn't even know her last name! I had to know my girls' last name. Bella Something. What could it be? Smith was a good last name. But too common for her. She was a unique individual. She had to have a sophisticated yet uncommon last name. Something that could describe her.

Why am I looking into her last name to intently???!

Bella fiddled about with her fingers which I could only think I was making her nervous. She bit her lips again…sending me to hell…and her focused face was back on.

"What's your last name?" I blurted out before I could rethink. Bella looked up and her eyes widened. I suddenly felt very lost in her large chocolate eyes. So innocent. So beautiful.

I noticed how her eyes flickered to my hair and my eyes. She was fucking checking me out! I smiled smugly as a weird feeling rushed up my back.

"S-Swan", whispered Bella. I smiled brighter. Swan. Beautiful Swan. It suited her. Uncommon. Unique and beautiful. And looking _very_ fuckable right now. If I knew her before then did I do her already?

No, I couldn't have. She looked too innocent. Too beautiful to have wanted a one night stand with me. Not like the other sluts. She was probably still a virgin. But this didn't answer where she knew me from. How could I have this gorgeous girl and let her get away?

"Where do you know me from?" I asked curiously. Bella sighed and chewed on her lip teasingly again. I gripped the sofa to stop myself from running over to her and fucking her senseless. I noticed that she didn't look like she wanted to tease me; it was a simple habit to her. A very attractive and sexy habit.

"We go to the same school", said Bella cutting into my thoughts. I frowned instantly. Impossible. She had to be lying. I was just about to accuse her when I realised she might be telling the truth also. But she couldn't have. Had I had sex with her then? Did I forget about her afterwards? Forget about her?

I was sure I would've remembered doing here. Or maybe I didn't do her. There were some girls I hadn't fucked in forks high school.

The geeks, the ugly, the taken and the lesbians.

Although I had broken my own rules something and messed about with the taken and the lesbians. But was that it? Was she a lesbian? No. I wouldn't let myself think that.

Oh…

Was she taken?

A sinking feeling made me groan as I realised that a hot girl like the sight before me was probably in a steady relationship with a lucky bastard something.

Well fuck _him_.

"Oh", I sighed unhappily as my erection sank with my mood, "I thought you went to school on the reservation."

Bella shook her head as she shiny hair shook with it.

"Forks high school, I'm in the year below you", she explained. That's when I mentally kicked myself and walked out into the kitchen. I got myself a drink and got her one too. She pulled out her sketch book again and began her work. I merely watched her as her concentration face return. It was so fucking cute; I could kiss her nose and slowly caress her cheek…

I sat opposite her on the sofa with my feet pulled up and my glass in my hand. I noticed how Bella would occasionally stop drawing. She'd pause and stare into nothingness. It was all as if she was remembering something and having trouble. It made me want to wrap my arms around her to help her with her memory. But then she'd sigh happily and go back to sketching or drawing.

"Can I see?" I asked nervously, interrupting the silence once again. A faint blush appeared on Bella's face, I imagined kissing those cheeks whilst she blushed. I imagined her heating up under me as I touched or kissed her. I imagined…

_Fuck_. _Stop staring at her, asshole!_

"I don't really share my art", she said softly. I grabbed a cushion suddenly and placed it in front of me. Her fucking voice got me hard and up again.

I shifted uncomfortably as Bella continued to stare at me, looking confused. How could this girl get me hard in less than three seconds with her fucking voice?

"It's sort of personal", Bella carried on closing her book as if I was about to rip it out of her hands. I laughed at her insecurities. Then I had an idea.

Maybe if I showed her something she would trust me more. I got up quickly and ran behind the sofa before facing her again.

"I'm going to go upstairs for something", I told her. She nodded and went back to her book.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**_Bella's POV._**

I finished off the portrait of my mother and immediately flipped the page over. I had someone else I wanted to draw. Someone'S side I had seen that I wanted to capture and keep in my art book. Edward Cullen.

Edward was always someone distant to me. Like a celebrity I would never get to meet. And I was ok with that. Because Edward wouldn't be interested in meeting me anyway. We were totally different and unalike. He had his dark and mysterious side with his getting into trouble. And I had my studying and lame days staying in. We were completely different.

I began on the sketching immediately. I didn't want the picture of image in my head to fade. Edward's bronze and red wet hair. The way it was messy and stuck up at different ends. His pale attractive features. His strong muscular jaw. His perfect bridged nose. His long whitish neck.

Everything about Edward Cullen screamed out _FUCK ME, I'M GORGEOUS!_ I smiled as I worked, knowing that I was in his house tonight. I never even dreamt of being this close to him. He was too out of reach for me, yet here I was, in his living room.

"Bella", said a soft voice making me look up. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were standing by the doorway, closing the door on their way in.

I stuffed my book away immediately and closed my bag as I stood up. I had gotten so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the Cullens come in. But my drawing wasn't done yet. I had to finish it at home.

"Everything alright? Is Alice sleeping?" asked Esme as she came over, placing her coat to the side.

"Yes, she's upstairs", I answered her, smiling. Suddenly I felt disappointed as I checked my watch. It was nearly half past eleven. I would have to go.

I didn't understand why but somehow I wanted to stay in the mysterious Edward's presence. We had nothing in common, we barely knew eachother yet somehow it felt right.

And damn, he was really gorgeous.

"Thank you, Bella", said Carlisle smiling at me and nodding, "We appreciate you looking after Alice. But, um, my son's car is parked in the driveway…he's not…? Did he come home?"

"Edward. Yeah, he came earlier", I mumbled, as my cheek and neck heated up. A picture of him with wet, soft hair popped up in my head again. _Swoon, swoon._

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella", said Esme immediately, mistaking my flushed state for something else, "Edward's isn't…I mean, he didn't mean…what did he say?"

The couple scrutinized me carefully and I realised that Carlisle was looking to see if I had been hurt or something.

My eyes widened.

"Nothing", I said quickly, "I mean…he didn't…do anything. He just, um, came and went upstairs."

"Straight to his rooom?" questioned Carlisle Cullen, quirking an eyebrow. I nodded hastily.

They both breathed out in relief.

"Oh…well. Ok", said Esme smilng.

"Alright then", I mumbled back, swinging my bag on my back and walking towards the door, "Thank you, bye!"

I tried to run out and hoped that they wouldn't see me sprint home but Esme had other plans.

"Oh Bella?" she questions as I stepped out. I turned around and was suddenly enveloped in a large motherly hug. Esme smelt of cupcakes and sunshine. I closed my eyes for a few brief moments, thinking of how it would feel if this was my mother.

And then Esme's voice brought me back to reality.

"Has the agency arranged for you to baby anywhere else Sunday night? Tomorrow?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face. I smiled in relief, then shook my head.

''No", I told her, unsurely, "I don't think so…"

"Well, it's just that Carlisle and I have another little…"

"You could just call the agency", I explained to her, "They don't mind short notices. Just give them a call."

"And…would we be able to recommend somebody?" Carlisle asked, smiling faintly.

"I should think so", I muttered, staring at the floor whilst my head was screaming _YES! ANOTHER CHANCE TO DRAW EDWARD! _I cleared my throat and forced myself to look up at them.

"In that case", said Esme, stepping back, "I hope to see you tomorrow night Bella."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So the next chapter I'm introducing Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Maybe Charlie too. I'm not sure if I should have Jacob in this story. Would any want Jacob to show up? Let me know._

_**xXPassion11Xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**_ I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far, I love writing it. Here's the next chapter. I think it answers all the questions in the reviews. PM if you're still confused._

**_WARNING:_ Strong Language.**

* * *

**Chapter four:** _Cravings._

_**Edward's POV.**_

I ran up the stairs, sprinting straight to my room and diving in through the mess. Where the hell was it? I was looking for my Art Sketch Pad from school. I was sure if I showed _Bella_ some of my work, she would share also. I thought of her, sitting on my couch, sipping her drink and biting her bottom lip.

_Fuck_.

I didn't understand this sudden giddiness that had taken over me. I wasn't usually like this. Well, I wasn't usually like this when I was sober. I didn't understand the sudden effect that this girl had on me. That was all she was. Just a mere girl.

Oh but so much more. So kissable…touchable and absolutely fuckable.

In my house.

No parents around.

_Yummy_.

I only knew her for about an hour but my urges to claim her were taking over me. She just looked so _soft_ like she was a prize for me to take. To fight for and win. And fuck it all, I was _going_ to win.

She wouldn't be easy to crack; I knew that as soon as I saw her. The fact that Bella blushed hadn't seemed to flirt with me one bit showed me that she wasn't a slut. That was cleared up nicely, much to my delight. But with beauty like hers it wouldn't be unlikely that she had a boyfriend.

Sigh again.

My hand came into contact with one of my Art books and held it out triumphantly.

Hiding under my bed again. Why do all my stuff do that?

I skipped down the stairs, pressing my lips into a straight line to stop myself from giggling like a fucking little girl. Damn, this girl nearly had me braiding my hair!

I halted in steps as I got to the bottom.

"What the hell are you two doing home?" I demanded, disappointed like fucking hell.

"Edward", my mother said with her disapproving tone on, "what are you doing home at this hour?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her and quickly looked around for any signs of Bella. She wasn't here. The couch was cleared off of human life and the front door had just been closed. She had left.

"Are you saying I'm too _late _or _early_?" I asked her, manoeuvring the Art book behind my back. They didn't need to see this shit.

"We didn't know you were going to be coming home before us, Edward", my dad said, making peace before any arguments happened, "I believe you've bee acquainted with Bella. The girl who was babysitting Alice."

"Yes, I have actually and ––"

"You better not have scared her off", hissed my mother before I could get another word in, "I like her Edward and I'm sure Alice likes her too. We didn't know you'd be in early, else we would've warned her."

_Warned_ her? Fucking hell, my own parents made it sound like I was some sort of fucking rapist.

"I'm sure your warnings would've been to waste", I snapped with venom, narrowing my eyes at my mother, "fuck you both. I'm going to sleep." I was about to turn around but my father's voice stopped me.

"_Don't_ swear in this house", said Carlisle firmly, "and yes, go to sleep. That's about the only good thing you ever do around here anyway. But there's no point in me extending on _that_ subject since you've bent yourself into trying to become a failure."

I set my jaw tight and clenched my fists. _I'm not trying to become a failure_, I wanted to tell him_, I already am. Give up already. I have._

"I stripped Bella's clothes off in less that five second and fucked her like an animal on your kitchen table"; I told them instead, smiling sweetly, "goodnight."

That got the perfect reaction off of them.

With Esme's mouth wide open in shock and Carlisle desperately trying to recompose him, I turned around and strided upstairs, taking the stairs four steps at a time. As soon as I got to my room, I slammed the door shut and headed towards the shower once more.

--

**_Bella's POV._**

Jasper was on the swings, going back and forth, smiling brightly. Rosalie was on the swing next to him, occasionally getting up to give him a small push to stop him from going too high. I sat opposite them both, my sketchpad in hand and a pencil as well.

The happy look on Jasper's face was making me buzz with delight. Those were the perfect memories that I wanted to keep and lock away for rainy days. I drew him and the swing first, adding the effects of the bright sunlight afterwards. His blonde hair was messy because of the wind but that only added to the cuteness of his childhood attire.

"Bella! Bella! Look how high _I_ am", Jasper called out, waving his arms to gain my attention.

"Hold on to the swing, you idiot", snapped Rosalie, "before you break your face!"

I smiled and waved back to Jasper. Closing my sketch pad, I dropped it on the bench and walked over to Rosalie and Jasper.

"Were you drawing me again?" Rosalie asked, rolling her eyes, as I got closer. I walked around her and went to gently push Jasper.

"No, actually I wasn't", I told her curtly. Because Rosalie and I were best friends, most of my drawings were of her when I was at school. I wasn't a stalker or a lesbian freak or something; it was just because she was a happy and confident person to be around.

"Yes you were", she laughed, shaking her blonde shiny hair around her face, "I saw you drawing and looking over to me. god, you're such a bad liar Bella."

"I wasn't drawing you", I insisted truthfully, "I was drawing Jasper."

"Me?" Jasper squeaked, his voice all high and nervous. Both Rosalie and I laughed as we saw how red his face had become. Clearly, I wouldn't be the only one blushing brightly around here.

"Yes, of course. You", I told him, ruffling his hair. Jasper mumbled something under his breath before keeping quiet.

"Here, sit. I'll push him", said Rosalie, getting up. We swapped places and I took the swing seat, clinging on to it for dear life.

"How's the babysitting thing?" she asked casually, giving Jasper a big push and clearing out of his way.

"Going well", I told her, "I've got a job today, later. The agency called me this morning, I was recommended."

"Cool, by who?"

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen", I told her smugly, "that's where I went yesterday. They're really nice people and I know Doctor Cullen from the emergency room –"

"Did you just say _Cullen_?" demanded Rose, stopping my swing and staring at me strangely. "As in…you're babysitting _Edward Cullen_?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud then, throwing my head back. I clutched my stomach and peeped up at Rosalie who was rolling her eyes, mumbling 'immaturity'.

"Rose, Edward is seventeen years old", I told her in-between laughs, "and no, I'm not babysitting him. He has a sister called Alice. Little cute thing. Tiny, six year old."

"Edward Cullen has a _sister_?" Rose repeated, her voice going higher with each word. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, she's cute. Her name's Alice", I explained.

"Oh…" Rosalie breathed out, "well. Good for you. Although, you could be doing other things in your spare time rather than –"

"Yes, I know", I groaned, pushing myself off the floor, "but I'm not like you and I _like_ babysitting kids. Besides, I need the money."

"Bella, you're beautiful, you need to go out and –"

"I want ice cream", Jasper shouted out, hopping off the swing and coming to stand in front of me. I stopped with my feet instantly to avoiding hitting him. Rosalie scowled.

"Let's go", I told him, "I'll go get you one. You want one Rose?"

"You had one less than half an hour before", Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her little brother, "Bella, why do you act like Jasper's your favourite son? Seriously, you spoil him like –"

"Now please", interrupted Jasper, "please Rose? Please?"

"I'll get it for –"

"You're not his mother", Rosalie scowled, rolling his eyes, "I can't have you do everything for him, Bells. You're my best friend not my servant. I get you to look after him when I'm with Emmett and feel guilty about it afterwards. No ice cream."

Jasper pouted at me, pulling up his eyebrows, his eyes near watering. It was a heart breaking expression.

"Aw c'mon, Rose", I begged her, "look at him. You can't refuse that face."

"No", said Rosalie firmly, "you're nine years old Jasper, stop trying to charm Bella, she's older than you. Even if it does work on her."

"Shut up", Jasper and I both snapped at her in unison.

I glanced at my watch, noticing it was nearly half past four. I needed to be at the Cullen's at five thirty.

"Rose, I better go home and get ready", I said, standing up and stretching my legs, "see you at school tomorrow. Bye Jazzy, I'll get you some ice cream tomorrow."

"Bye Bella!"

"Want a ride to school tomorrow, Bella?"

"No thanks", I called out as I began to walk away, "I'll just walk. Bye."

As I walked through the park, towards the end I noticed Emmett coming closer. He smiled brightly at me, waving like an idiot.

"Hey Bells! Where's sexy Blondie and smaller Blondie?" he called out. I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett scooped me up into a hug, making me laugh out loud and I swatted him away.

"Get off, you animal", I laughed, messing up his hair. Emmett was like a brother to me, the brother I never had. He was big with filled with muscles. His hair was curly and dark and he had the cutest dimple on his left cheek.

"Jasper and Rose are still at the playground", I told him. He tugged at my hair and frowned.

"And where are you going?" he asked. He didn't mind spending time with Rosalie _and_ her little brother. Emmett understood about Rosalie's parents. That they were constantly away. Because he was so understanding, he loved Rosalie and didn't mind being on a date with her even if Jasper was tailing along. Although that kind of did ruin the mood, as he so well put it. But that's where I came in and looked after Jasper. When I wasn't busy I didn't mind spending my evenings with little Jasper, mostly we watched TV together or play one of his army games.

"I've got to go babysitting", I announced to him happily, "my new job. See you later, Em."

"Oh, sure. Ok, bye then", he said, ruffling my hair, "see you at school, Bella."

I turned around and nearly sprinted to my house. I didn't want to be late. Especially since I was going to be going to Edward Cullen's house.

###***###

**Edward's POV.**

I threw on my jacket although it wasn't really hot outside. Actually, that was an understatement. It was boiling hot outside. My parents were indoors, getting ready for yet another babysitter to take care of Alice.

I cursed myself a million times the night I didn't get to say goodbye to Isabella Swan. Why did I have to go upstairs? Why did I have to leave her presence at all?

Everywhere I turned, I could see her perfect body, her gorgeous face and smell her sweet scent. My head was filled with her image and I couldn't get rid of her.

Without knowing, I heading towards the park. And stopped dead in my track. I didn't need to think about not seeing Bella anymore. No, because she was right in front of me.

With some _fucking_ jock.

A low growl escaped my lips, and a lady walked by staring at me warily. But my eyes were fixed on the sight in front of me.

Some big guy was holding her up, twirling her around. Bella threw back her head and laughed aloud, the wind was blowing her hair all around her face.

_Fuck_. Even with another guy, she still looked hot.

My teeth clenched as I watched her smile brightly. Her pink full lips moved as she spoke and she absentmindedly twirled a piece of her hair around her fingers. Then laughed again.

_Damn tight jeans_.

I forced myself to immediately turn around. Disappointment, rejection and a whole load of other crappy emotions washed through me and I felt like nothing but shit. I was right. She had a boyfriend. She was probably going steady with that fucking guy. That's why I hadn't fucked her yet. She was taken.

I walked home robotically, glancing at my watch. It was five o'clock. I went into my room, slamming my door shut and wishing to commit suicide.

She was fucking taken.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Edward's upset. He doesn't know that Bella's going to be babysitting again. He'll be in for a big surprise next chapter. Here's a question for the reviewers:_

_How should the Edward and Bella kiss be?_

**1) Edward catches Bella off guard and passionately kisses her. She responds, of course.**

**2) They both have a 'moment' of some sort and kiss sweetly and gently.**

**3) Edward asks Bella if he can kiss her and she shyly says yes.**

**4) Any suggestions that you have is welcomed too.**

_Leave me a review._

_**xXPassion11Xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**:_ I got the most reviews for this story for the last chapter. Thanks for choosing the suggestions. I will be writing the Kiss soon, very soon. This chapter is longer than the others, hope you enjoy._

**_WARNING:_ Sexual Language and Profanities.**

* * *

**Chapter five: **Toy In My Pants.

_**Edward's POV:**_

The doorbell rang. I heard footsteps down the stairs as one of my parents rushed down to get the door. I closed the blinds of my room and turned off the light.

My bedroom was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I felt my way back to my bed and sat down at the edge. The crappy feeling in my stomach hadn't gone.

I didn't understand why I felt so under. She was just a girl. That was it. No one special. Just another hot girl.

_That's not entirely true now, is it?_

Instead of getting an image of a goddess, sitting down and sketching on a pad at ease looking more like sex than sex was ever rated to look…instead of that image, I was getting a picture of the girl I lusted after holding on to somebody else.

I recognised the other person of course. He was in some of my classes. Popular but safe. Emmett McCarty. I hung out with him sometimes when Tyler or Mike wasn't available. Last I heard though, he was hooking up with Rosalie Hale. I had no idea he got his dirty hands on my Bella.

A shriek outside my door let me know that the fucking bouncy thing known to me as _sister_ was near to my room. I kept silent, not wanting to talk to anyone. Tiny footsteps padded down the stairs followed by another shriek.

_Fuck them all_.

I felt like shit and I didn't like it. Yesterday, I felt alive. One look at Bella and my life had suddenly been churned into something else.

I didn't understand what it was though. Just the sight of Bella, just her voice, her soft skin, her warmth…it made me want to squeal. And now it made me want to gag as I realised she had a boyfriend.

Jealousy wasn't exactly my best point but I didn't get jealous a lot. I didn't have to get jealous. I wanted nothing from the world and got nothing like I deserved.

An engine revved up outside. The squeal of the tires faded away into silence. My parents had gone. I checked the time. Half past five.

--

"Bella?" her name escaped my lips as I sat up and squinted into the darkness. There she was, standing by my doorway, a look of pure sinful seduction flashing across her face. She flicked on the light switch. My eyes roamed her body, creamy and soft against the dim of the light. Her V-neck top was deep enough to give me a perfect view of the top of her breasts, an exposed piece of flesh that made me moan.

"_Miss me?" she whispered, I couldn't have heard the words if I didn't watch her lips. They curved up into a slow sexy smile._

"_Can I come in?" she asked, walking in before I had given an answer. It didn't seem like I _could_ answer right now. Bella closed the door and walked into my room. Her movements were catlike and seductive, as if she was a predator creeping towards her prey. I felt a rush of heat coat my body, tensing my muscles in that frozen room._

"_Do you want me Edward?" Bella whispered, crawling up my bed where I lay down, completely paralysed._

_I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Bella smirked, finally reaching me. She sat on my lap, straddling me and bending down until our noses were touching._

"_Fuck me, Edward…"_

--

"Edward! Open the door! I've got a picture for you", a high-pitched soprano voice screamed out. I jumped, nearly falling off of my bed in the process. A muffled banging followed the loud screaming.

"No Alice! Stop…no, come on. Let's go downstairs", another voice said quietly.

I sat up straighter, uncomfortable in my position. I just _had _to wear these stupid jeans again. I groaned feeling frustrated with the hardness that I felt in my jeans. I was so hard that it wasn't even funny.

"But Bella, he hasn't seen it yet", a whiny voice huffed.

"Bella?" I repeated, startled by the sound of my voice. It was kind of scratchy and hoarse. I swallowed and swung my legs over my bed, standing up. The erection didn't go away.

"Your mum said not to disturb your brother, let's go", the other voice muttered. I recognised that voice. So very fucking well.

_She was here_.

I practically sprinted to my door, unlocking it in milliseconds and wrenching the damn thing open.

There she stood, her mouth opened to a perfect 'O' shape, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She held a different sketchpad in her hand, a smaller blue one than I had seen the previous night. She wore a yellow V-neck top and a black skirt that stopped just a couple of centimetres higher than her knee. Her long creamy legs were perfect in show. A slow, crimson colour crept up her neck, painting her cheeks. I nearly moaned aloud.

"Edward, are you hiding a toy in your pants?" Alice asked curiously. I looked down to see my little sister staring strangely at the lump sticking out behind my jeans.

"Shit", I cursed, slamming the door shut and pressing my back against it.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

**_Bella's POV:_**

I arrived at the Cullen's house at twenty minutes past five. Before I had even gotten to knock on the door, it had been opened revealing a very excited looking Alice. She squealed, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the house.

Esme and Carlisle were both dressed very formally, looking like super stars in their outfits. I was given the rundown on the emergency phone numbers. I was also warned by Esme who looked rather wary to make sure Alice and I didn't knock on the third door on the left upstairs. That's how I knew that Edward Cullen was home. I tried to ignore that fact but I could help the giddiness that swept over me.

At half past five, I stood in the middle of the Cullen's kitchen with my bag swung over my back and a bouncy little girl blinking a hundred times a minute.

"Right…well, you don't' have to eat until six o'clock", I told Alice, "so…what would you like to do until then, Alice?"

"I've got a new art set", she announced, bouncing the balls of her feet, "well…it's for eight year olds but my daddy says I'm as smart as eight year olds so I can play with it. Do you want to see it?"

Without waiting for me to answer, she began pulling my hand towards the living room. We settled there for a while as Alice showed me the different colours she wanted to use and the colours she didn't like. After a while, she got on with a picture on her own. I searched my bag for my own sketchpad.

It wasn't there.

Sighing in frustration, I racked my brain, trying to remember where the hell I had placed my latest sketchbook. Then I realised where it was.

In the park.

When I had rushed to get home today, I forgot to collect it. My prized possession was probably sitting on a bench in the cold.

"What's wrong?" a curious voice asked. I turned to Alice who was scrutinizing me.

"I forgot my sketch book in the park", I mumbled, trying to hide my regret.

"Wanna go get it?" Alice offered, dropping her crayons. I shook my head, smiling at her kindness.

"I have to stay here and look after you", I told her.

"I can ask Edward to get it for you", she piped up, "Look at my drawing. It's of my brother Edward. He's big like you. But he's a bit bigger and he's a boy."

She held up her paper. A stick drawing of a man was in the middle of the page, surrounding by blue crosses and red squiggly lines.

"Wow…that's good", I commented, "You're good at art, Alice. I think your brother would like that."

She beamed, giggling slightly. I dug through my bed once more and pulled out my school notebook. This would have to do until I got my hands on another sketchbook. I had already started to draw in this one in the morning. A drawing of a bronze haired person, his eyes softly green, his hair dripping wet. It was Edward, when he had spoken to me in the living room. He had looked so awkward, standing behind the sofa, watching me curiously.

"I'm going to show Edward", Alice announced, standing up.

"Wait Alice, I don't think –"

Before I had gotten a chance to say anything else, Alice had skipped off the sofa in the living room and was running up the stairs.

"Alice, wait!" I called out, running after her. The little damn six year old was actually faster than I thought. She giggled, skipping up the stairs and down the hallway before I had a chance to comprehend what was going on.

"Edward", Alice called out, banging her little fists on the door. Crap. The door that Esme had told me not to go near. Not to open. Not to knock on.

"Open the door, I've got a picture for you", she yelled, stamping her foot down impatiently. My eyes widened and I puffed out some hair out of my face.

"No Alice! Stop…no, come on. Let's go downstairs", I said quickly, grabbing her hand to lead her away. I didn't want to disturb Edward if he was sleeping. Although _why_ he would be sleeping at half past six in the evening, I wouldn't know.

"But Bella", Alice whined, pulling a puppy face, "he hasn't seen it yet."

She waved the paper in my face, jutting her bottom lip out. I narrowed my eyes, recognising her pleading face. It was just like Jasper. Even better, I would say.

"Your mum said not to disturb Ed – your brother", I told her gently, "let's go Alice."

She sighed, furrowing her eyebrows and staring at the floor.

"I'll draw you a nice picture of something you like when we go downstairs", I whispered into her ear, "come on, let's go."

At that precise moment, the door in front of us suddenly opened. It felt a bit odd, the way Edward stood in the doorway, his hair messy and odd. I couldn't help noticing that that's how sex hair would look like. Shambolic and sticking out at different ends. The light overhead us highlighted the red strikes on the bronze colour. Our eyes met for a brief second and I felt myself floating in those soft emerald coats.

"Edward, are you hiding a toy in your pants?" Alice's curious voice made me look away from his previous gaze. Edward flushed red and retreated quickly, slamming the door on our faces.

--

I understood _exactly_ what Alice meant now. The embarrassment of the situation got me flushed when I had finally shooed Alice downstairs.

_A toy in his pants_?

Well, he was closed up in his room. Here I was thinking he was doing some mysterious thing. But what could be mysterious? He was Edward Cullen, after all. The unreachable sex god. The mysterious player of the school.

And he played with himself.

Ugh.

After settle Alice down to sleep, I headed back down to the downstairs toilet. There was a bathroom upstairs also, but I didn't want to use that one. In case Edward was around. I didn't know why but I felt so self-conscious with him around me. Like his gaze would burn holes through my body. I could feel his eyes watching my every step, scrutinizing everything I did.

As soon as I got into the toilet, the first thing I noticed, of course, in the mirror was my hair. My hair was a mess. I had let it down tonight, not bothering to tie it up because I was running slightly late. That was a mistake. It looked like a haystack, especially since I had been running around after Alice all evening.

I ran my hand through my hair, untangling the knots until I was satisfied. My face was also red, my cheeks were a little bit on the tomato side and my forehead was plastered with sweat beads. I bent over the sink and splashed some cool water on my face.

When I was done, and finally satisfied with my refreshed look, I stepped out.

Only to bump into a wall and fall backwards on my butt with a tiny 'ompf'.

**_Edward's POV:_**

I stood there, arms crossed as I played my words over my head. I couldn't believe I had been so humiliated.

The door lock scrapped and as the door opened, Bella stepped out and walked right into me.

"Oh!"

"Bella? Sorry…are you ok?" I said quickly, reaching out to pick her up. Her eyes widened and she looked startled to see me as I slowly held her into an upright position. My arms were around her and our chest was slightly pressing although she seemed to be leaning away from me.

I could see her face was flushed and bits of her hair were slightly wet, which meant she was washing her face. Her tongue smoothly licked over her bottom lip and she took it in between her teeth.

_Crap! Damn freaking' erection again._

"Why were you standing there?" she asked, a nervous tone laced her voice. She was looking up at me from underneath those long curled eyelashes and I felt like I was melting.

A light pink colour painted her neck and cheeks and I felt her heat up in my arms. I was still holding her, making sure she was ok to stand up properly but also not wanting to let go anyway. I felt like a complete asshole earlier on when Alice had ruined everything. The stupid little bouncy ball had implied to Bella that I was some sort of a horny motherfucker.

_You_ are_ a horny motherfucker._

_Shut up._

"Edward?" Bella whispered, her breath fanning my face. I blinked, blinded by the intimate scene we were in. my eyes were fixed on her pink lips. I wanted to run my tongue on those, nibble and slowly suck on it…

All I wanted to do at that moment was to kiss Bella Swan.

"Edward…you're still holding me", she pointed out. Bella twisted right, ducking her head down to hide her embarrassment and blush. I let go immediately, silently cursing myself for acting a brainless asshat in front of her again.

"Sorry", I mumbled, backing away from her and trying to clear my head. Unfortunately, instead my eyes caught the sight of her long, creamy legs and a moan escaped my lips. I turned around quickly, not wanting Bella to see how hard she made me get. I couldn't understand how one mere girl could affect me like this.

_A taken girl_.

Damn. Yes, unfortunately she was taken. But then why did I feel so drawn to her? I had no idea what those weird twirl, shimmering sensations inside my stomach were. I had fucked nearly _every girl_ in Forks' Highschool. Yet, I didn't feel this weird feeling. This magnetic attraction.

"I was just about to clear that up", said a soft voice. I looked up to see Bella rushing past me into the living room. The coffee table was plagued with colouring pencils, crayons, pens and a whole load of paper.

She bent down quickly, gathering the paper first and stacking it all into a pile. I noticed her bag was on the couch behind her and that blue notebook that she held before was sticking out.

"Do you want some help with that?" I asked, not wanting to look like an idiot. Bella looked up and seemed terrified about the idea of me helping her.

"No. No, no, no. No, that's fine", she said quickly. She smiled nervously and grabbed the pencils and crayons, "I'm nearly done now anyway. I'm just going to, um, put them…upstairs?"

She sounded so nervous it made me want to laugh. I didn't understand the need for her anxiousness though. I wasn't that scary looking, was I?

_Or maybe she's certain that you're a horny fucker now and wants to get away from you_.

I stabbed that thought away painfully, and turned my attention back to Bella. She had two boxes in hand, one with Alice's art set pencils and the other with scrap paper.

"Why are you with Emmett McCarty?" I suddenly blurted out.

_Fuck, _fuck_, FUCK_! _Why did I have to ask that?!_

Bella looked startled. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows at me. An awkward silence washed over us.

_Nice going jerk._

"Emmett? From school? You know Emmett, right?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at me. Can I lick that eyebrow please?

I found my voice and cleared it.

"Yeah…Emmett McCarty. You're going out with him", I stated, not hiding the sourness and disappointment that laced my tone. Bella suddenly laughed, throwing her head back. Her petite frame shook with laughter.

_Why is she laughing at me??!_

As much as I loved to hear that soft voice giggle like mad, it wasn't too nice to be laughed at.

"Emmett…and…Emmett _McCarty_ and me?" she asked in between continuously chuckles.

I nodded like a fucking puppet. What the hell was so funny?

"You think…that I'm going out with Emmett?" she asked again.

"Aren't you?" I demanded, almost hysterically.

Bella shook her head, "No, of course not. He's dating my best friend Rosalie. Where did you get that piece of information from, Edward?"

She stood in front of me, with an arched eyebrow. I had no idea what to tell her.

_Yeah…so I saw you today and decided to watch you like the stalker I am._

"Just heard it around", I answered quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _There was a little tiny Edward/Bella moment there, it will progress more in the next chapter. I'm sorting out the Beta problem but this chapter hasn't been Beta'd so if you find any mistakes please tell me. I appreciate constructive critisms also. Oh, and what did you guys think of Alice's comment about Edward's pants. LMAO. That actually happened to a friend of mine._

**_xXPassion11Xx_**

_Leave me a review._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**_ I finally got a beta! Her name's **EdwardCorvin17**. Check out her stories, they're amazing. This chapter _has_ been beta'd, so I hope you guys like it. I appreciated the comments for the last chapter, thank you guys for responding. But huge thanks to **EdwardCorvin17** for being an amazing beta._

**WARNING:** _Strong Language and sexual scenes._

* * *

**Chapter six:** _Lust Isn't Enough._

**Edward's POV:**

My first thought was that she was lying about not going out with Emmett McCarty. I had seen Bella and that overgrown muscled idiot. They were _hugging_. Fucking touching _my_ girl. He was holding her like she was worth more than his own life. The way they laughed and smiled at each other, I was certain that they were together. I was certain that she was taken.

_'He's dating my best friend Rosalie_," Bella had said to me.

If Bella was talking about Rosalie Hale then maybe she was telling the truth after all. I had seen Emmett and that blonde girl walk around school hand in hand often. So if Bella wasn't dating Emmett McCarty then that meant…

She was single.

Or she had another boyfriend that I didn't know about. Fuck that. No, I definitely didn't want to think about that. I preferred the former suggestion. I wanted the former suggestion.

I couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that Bella said she wasn't going out with Emmett, but I couldn't be sure still. My attraction towards her was getting worse and I could just feel myself practically drooling every time she came close. Well, drooling or dripping. I didn't understand what was happening to me. At the same time as wanting to ** her, hard, I also wanted to hold her. To stroke her soft, silky skin. I wanted to smooth down her hair and inhale her delicious freesia scent.

Lust wasn't enough.

As soon as Bella had skipped upstairs with Alice's art box set, I headed towards her bag. The fact that I didn't know what she was scribbling and drawing in her notepad made me slightly insane. I had wanted to show her my sketchbook yesterday, hoping that maybe she'd show me hers, but she had already gone. This one looked different than the last one, slightly smaller.  
I picked it out of her bag, glancing cautiously towards the stairs firstand then flipping the pages open.

_Fuck_. _Me_.

I was so amazed by her skill that it was almost a turn on. Once again this girl made me breathless, astonished, and absolutely appreciative towards her. She made my work look like a five year old's. Bella could draw. No, Bella could _draw_.

I was looking at a sketch of a man. If I didn't know that Bella had done this, then I would've thought that it looked like a black and white photo. The man was sitting back with an intense look on his face as he stared straight forwards. He had curly-ish hair and a moustache. He sat, looking comfortable on a large sofa, a beer can in hand and a TV remote controller in the other.

On the bottom of the page, in Bella's perfect calligraphy writing were the words '_Dad watching baseball_'. So this was Bella's father. I couldn't see much resemblance apart from the way their cheekbones were shaped. It was a soft curve.

It took me a while to snap myself out of the capturing picture that looked too real to be true. I flipped over the page, and there was another picture. The same man but a different scene. He sat at a table, appearing to be in the middle of eating. A fork was in his hand, half way towards his mouth. Flipping a few more pages, I realised that it was just the same man but with different scenes.

Bella's talent intrigued me. The way she could make the sketches come to life. It was only shaded and she used nothing but a pencil. I studied each picture carefully, mesmerized each time. My fingers turned the page one last time and I froze at the sight in front of me.

This picture wasn't of Bella's dad. It was a portrait of me. I blinked. Yes, it was me. Me. It wasn't finished, I knew that much, but still I could recognise it perfectly. It was like looking into a black and white mirror of myself. In the drawing, which was of me from the shoulders and upwards, I was smiling faintly. Just a light crooked grin. My hair looked like it was heavily jelled or very wet and a stray lock was dangling on my forehead.

_She fucking drew me.  
_

And it was fucking good too. I found myself going over every single detail of the picture because I just couldn't believe what I was looking at. Maybe I should be uneasy at the fact that my little sister's babysitter has drawn me in her private notebook but instead I felt so ––

"What are you – oh shit!"

"Bella!"

_Caught red handed._

I jumped about a foot in the air, turning around and trying to hide the evidence behind my back. Bella stood at the foot of the stairs, her eyes as wide as saucers, her chest heaving up and down, looking more alert than ever.  
She saw the notebook. Her eyes narrowed and she advanced.

"That's mine! How did you…why did you…oh crap! You saw it, didn't you?"

"Wha…I…no", I said quickly.

Faster than I realised, she took three big strides, rushing towards me and grabbing her possession back. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She quickly stuffed it into her bag, turning around. A soft pink colour crept up her neck and blood flooded Bella's cheeks.

"It was j-just there..." I muttered, staring at the floor, "I didn't mean…to look. And then…I looked. Sorry…I was just…you're a good artist."  
I looked up with a hopeful smile. Bella didn't return the smile. She looked more embarrassed than anything but I could see that she was upset and angry too.

We stood there for a couple of minutes, calming our breaths and staring at each other's shoes. I had no idea what to say. She didn't respond to my apology. She didn't shout. She didn't hit me or say anything at all, in fact.

_None of the above was a good sign.  
_

I risked a glance and looked up. Bella was chewing on her lips, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up and our eyes locked for a couple of seconds. The way her eyes were beautiful swirls of chocolate pools made me so lost in them. I felt like I was in some sort of trance, trapped and surrounded by Bella's warmth. Absentmindedly, I stepped closer.

A sudden buzz surrounded us, and all the lust I had felt from the moment I saw her was returning to me. A growing urge to just grab her right there and fucking her senseless was overwhelming. I truly felt like the horny teenager that I was. The sensation in my pants proved me to be hornier than I had ever been. Her lips just looked too inviting and her skin looked so silky soft that I wanted to lick it.  
Bella lifted her chin up, looking up at me from her soft long lashes that made me want to moan out her name.

_Down boy.  
_

_******_

**Bella's POV:**

He was standing so close. Too close. I could smell him. Weirdly enough, he smelled like men's aftershave, soft mint, and sex. I felt like a complete idiot. He saw it. He saw the drawing that I did of him.

Now I was probably named the weird stalker babysitter or something in his mind. This wasn't good. The only chance I ever had of even being able to be friends with The Edward Cullen and I totally ruined it by showing him what kind of a freak I was.

"I…I'm sorry," I mumbled, tripping over my words. "I know…what you saw and it's not what you think. I was just…sketching some stuff and you came up in my mind."

Edward smiled crookedly, arching an eyebrow. He tilted his head to the left.

"I came up? In your thoughts?" he whispered, a seductive tone replacing the awkwardness. Great, now he thinks that I think about him.

_But you _do_ think about him.  
_

I opened my mouth to talk again, but I stopped once Edward took another step closer. He had completely closed the gap in between us. I felt like I was consumed by his scent, by him. He was so tall that my head only came to about the end of his chin and so I had to look way up to keep eye contact with him. Suddenly he looked so different. Not a bad different.

He looked broad shouldered, with sexy pale skin. His jaw was set square and perfectly angled. All of his features looked more sculpted than any god-made sculpture.

From Rosalie, the Edward Cullen that I was told to know was an arrogant creepy idiot who was actually clever enough to outsmart any brained nerd but chose not to. The school player. The Fuck And Go Guy. He was one of the boys Rosalie liked to call '_Hot But Not Worth It'_. I never even wasted my time thinking of him because I knew that there was no point. Our worlds were different and we probably would never speak to eachother.

He was mysterious and out of reach. Edward Cullen was popular and gorgeous. He was risk-taking and wonderful. On the other hand…I wasn't. I was just Bella.

"So, you thought of me and decided to draw me?" Edward purred, his crooked teasing grin in place. I felt so drugged. So odd. This wasn't what I had planned this babysitting job to be like.

"I…no. I mean, no, not exactly," I muttered, catching my breath, "I…I told you, my art's private…I didn't know that you were going to look…"

"I got curious," he said indifferently. "You're…er, slightly fascinating to me, Bella. I don't understand why, and it doesn't help when you look like the way you do."

I had no idea how to reply to that. And I didn't think I was going to. My vocal abilities had disappeared and I felt like I was holding my breath. My body was tensed up but inside I felt like I was melting.

Edward leaned closer, hesitating as our noses barely brushed. I tensed up some more. I felt like one of those sweets. Hard the outside but with melted chocolate on this inside. Something cold touched my hand by my side and I breathed out gently. Edward wound his fingers through my left hand and pulled me closer to him. Our chests were pressed up really close and his other hand wrapped around my back to hold me in place.

I didn't know what he was doing. Well, I had a slight idea, but I didn't know why. Our eyes were forever locked in that perfect reverie of soft emerald green. I inhaled his beautiful scent and Edward moved his head closer, closing his eyes.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I breathed out, terrified by what was currently happening. This was Edward Cullen. Dark, mysterious, and totally sexy. I could just hear Rosalie behind me shouting out, '_STAY AWAY FROM THE HEARTBREAKING GIT, BELLA!'  
_

My own conscience was telling me to step away from Edward. He did drugs, and he was practically an alcoholic. He got in trouble all the time. Stay away from the troublemaker.

Or just inch my lips closer…

Edward's eyes flew open and flickered down to my lips. He tightened his grip around me until it almost hurt. I wanted to protest, but didn't because I knew this was never going to happen again. His eyes suddenly turned a dark, hysterical green colour as I noticed that his breathing had hitched.

"You're not dating McCarty, right?" he growled suddenly, his breath fanning my face. I was startled by his sudden voice change. I stuttered a few times before talking.

"I…no. He's dating Rosalie, Rosalie Hale," I said quickly. "Why would you think we're dating?"

"There are lots of reasons why he'd be dating you," Edward mumbled, not making a move to loosen his grip. We were still talking, face-to-face, lips inches apart. Our chests were pressed up and I could feel every bit of him. He pulled back his head and tilted it to the right. I bit my lip nervously.

"Emmett's…like, way out of my league," I explained to him. "I don't think…I mean, he wouldn't look at _me_ that way." Edward smiled faintly, a sly creeping grin, before leaning closer to my lips until our noses were squished in the middle.

"Good," he whispered, "Because...I really don't like messing with taken girls."

"Taken girls?" I repeated, incredulous. His grin disappeared immediately and I was alarmed by his mysterious emotion change.

"Bella, stop me," he said suddenly in an urgent tone. I stared at him, confused.

"What?"

"If you don't stop me now you won't be able to stop me, ever," Edward hissed, gazing intently into my eyes. I licked my lips before talking.

"Maybe I don't want to stop you anyway…"

Then he kissed me.

Now, I hadn't kissed many boys before. Actually, to be exact, I had only ever kissed one boy when I was fourteen years old. My only boyfriend ever was called Jamie Baroque. We went on only five dates and on the second one, he had managed to shove his tongue down my throat. It felt odd but nice at the time. It felt like I was finally growing up. His lips were quite gentle and as nervous as mine. But compared to this kiss, that one was stupid and immature.

The sudden force of Edward's lips on mine startled me. It moulded and shaped mine fiercely. I felt a sudden empowerment of passionate heat. Edward moaned against my lips, forcefully parting them and slipping his tongue inside. I didn't even get time to react much as he literally took my breath away, drinking away my last bit of energy.

His lips were ferociously demanding as they sucked and massaged with mine. I felt like my body was on fire. I could feel the blood, flushing my cheek and mouth tasted of mars bars and orange juice. I had no idea what mine tasted like, but hoped it was as good as his.

I felt something cold but gentle lift up my shirt and I shivered involuntarily under his touch. His fingers brushed against the sensitive flesh on my back. I didn't understand what was going on. This wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have. We were too different.

Edward didn't even know that I existed until yesterday night. He was troublesome and I was shy, quiet. And yet, here we were kissing passionately as if there was no tomorrow, as if we were meant to do this, as if he was just a boy and I was just a girl.

But it wasn't that simple, so I pushed him away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Ah, the kiss. I wrote that about three or four times, trying out all the suggestions that you guys said. I think this is the best one and my beta didn't complain so I hope you guys like it. Also, as you can see the ending isn't exactly merry and bright but Edward might react to it oddly._

_**You may choose how he could possibly react:**_

**1) He's hurt and retreats to his room, feeling embarrassed.**

**2) He questions Bella on why she pushed him away.**

**3) He admitts his attraction towards her and they make out a little more.**

**4) Any other suggestion that you guys have in mind.**

**_xXPassion11Xx_**

_Leave me a review._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I love reading your comments and suggestions for this story. If you have any questions at all please PM me or ask in a review and I'll either PM you the answer or answer it in the upcoming chapters. I'm glad you guys liked the Kiss and thanks for choosing the suggestions. Massive thanks to **EdwardCorvin17** for being an amazing Beta._

**WARNING: _Sexual Language and Profanities._**

* * *

**Chapter seven:** **Can't Stop Me.**

_Recap:_ **_Bella's POV._**

****  
But Edward didn't budge. I pressed my palms flat on his chest, pushing him back with all my strength, which I admit was probably not much, but he didn't move.

And yet, here we were kissing passionately as if there was no tomorrow, as if we were meant to do this, as if he was just a boy and I was just a girl.  
But it wasn't that simple, so I pushed him away.

His lips were glued to mine and forcefully moved against mine in a weird rhythm. His hands held the small of my back, holding me tightly against him. I felt the strain of his pants and clearly, his erection digging between my legs. A rush of excitement and pleasure ran through me.

But we had to stop.

I decided to try and different method, fisting his hair and pulling him back as hard as I could, but that didn't work either. I was also beginning to wonder why we hadn't run out of oxygen yet.  
But it seemed like Edward was my oxygen. He was my air. And I couldn't deny feeling absolutely melted under his touch.

He moaned into my mouth, sending vibrations and jolts of electricity through me. I staggered backwards, falling directly onto the sofa and our lips unlocked briefly.

Then I realised that I needed to breathe. I caught my breath, panting heavily but Edward wasn't done. He moved on top of me, his lips meeting my neck. He was positioned between my legs, his whole body pressed right on top of mine on the long sofa.

"Whoa…Ed –ward…wait a second…ah…" my pleas went to waste as he continued to ravish my skin, moaning out his pleasures.

"Oh god Bella, you're fucking delicious," he moaned against my skin. Edward positioned himself on top of me, nibbling and sucking on the skin against my neck. I held his shoulder, trying to push him off. Although I loved the sensation and the way he was making me feel, I knew I had to stop him.

"Wait…Edward, wait. Stop," I half begged. The other half of me wanted him to carry on running his tongue on my collarbone like he did.

"No chance," Edward breathed. He stopped licking my neck and brought his face right in front of mine. His piercing, yet beautiful eyes were looking directly into mine. I felt the heat on both of our skin and the intimacy between us.

It was like the air had frozen. His body was right on top mine, pressing into mine. I was pretty sure those jeans that he wore were uncomfortable right now.

"I told you to stop me," Edward whispered, his eyes hooded with lust, "but you didn't. And now, I claim what is mine."

I didn't even get time to comprehend his words as they escaped his lips before he had attacked me again, taking me by surprise.

"W-what?" I gasped out, turning my face to the left so that I could speak. Edward grabbed my chin and twisted it back into the previous position.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, that's what," he whispered seductively. Then he plunged into my mouth again. His tongue was obviously experienced, definitely skilled and most gloriously amazing.

My arms were on either side of my head, being firmly held down by Edward. I felt like I was in a dream or a movie. Or anything at all that wasn't reality and that wasn't the real world. Anything else made sense, apart from one fact: Edward was laying on top me, sticking his tongue down my throat.

_Stop complaining, it feels goooo-ooood._

"Edward, we should really stop," I half moaned, turning my head to the right.

"Stop doing that," he hissed furiously, cupping my chin to hold it in place. He licked his lips as his eyes trailed down my neck. "I love that shirt you're wearing, but the floor would wear it better."

"Edward, I –"

My lips were busied and I felt warm, experienced fingers tickling my stomach. My shirt was lifted up and the feeling of Edward's hands stroking up my stomach and over my sides was heavenly. He started leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on my jaw line, trailing downwards to my neck.

My shirt had been lifted up all the way to my chest now. I wriggled underneath Edward, trying to breathe.

"Oh…god. I thought I couldn't get any fucking harder," Edward moaned, closing his eyes briefly. And I heard the noise I didn't want to hear. A car engine pulling up.

I took his opportunity to talk. Edward seemed different now. Again. He seemed no longer in control but driven by lust and passionate. His wild eyes flew open and fixed on my swollen pink lips.

"Your parents," I hissed at him desperately. "Stop it, Edward. Please. I…I'll get fired for this. Or dirty looks from your mother."

Then as the situation dawned on Edward, his expression showed his realisation.  
"Up. Now," he commanded, jumping off of me.

**Edward's POV:**

Three things had registered in my mind.

Number one was that Bella tasted of saintly heaven and sinful hell mixed together in chocolate. Like water to a thirsty man's lips and food to a starving person's stomach. She was _fucking_ delicious.

Number two: I had to have her. I had tasted her now. Her soft, warm skin, her mouth-watering lips, and her beautiful scent. I was infatuated. And so fucking obsessed.

Number three was that she mentioned the words '_I'll get fired'_, which wasn't a good sign. '_I'll get fired_' might mean '_not going to see me again'_. And that was risk I wasn't taking. So I hopped off the sofa, off of her, and grabbed her arm to pull her up.

Bella looked as dazed as I felt. Her lips were red and swollen, which just made my cock throb a lot more. Her hair was a messy bundle, like fucking sex hair. Once again, not helping the downstairs issue.

It was like a haystack, sticking up at different ends and, I don't know why, but it was a ** turn on. She looked flustered and oddly had a freshly fucked face on. But I hadn't fucked her. I would know if I had fucked her.

_  
Guess your kissing's as good as fucking._

I pulled up her the stairs with me, skipping up two steps at a time whilst she stumbled behind and ran straight towards my room ignoring Bella's protest.  
As I closed my bedroom door, I could hear the light click as my parents put their keys in the lock downstairs. I turned to Bella.

"You've got sex hair; sort that out," I blurted out as I pointed to my bathroom door. She half raised her hand towards her hair, then turned around and disappeared behind the white door, closing it with her.

I moaned, collapsing onto my bed for support. From this moment on, I was going to make an oath: to never wear any type of tight jeans ever again. I resisted the urge to stroke myself, biting the inside of my cheek to control myself.

I felt like I was craving to have Bella near me again. I was covered in her smell, a strong freesia mixed with strawberry scent. It filled my nostrils and made my head cloudy. Better than any drug effect, much better.

Downstairs, I could hear the murmurs of my parents. They were probably wondering whether I had killed their precious babysitter yet.

Bella came stumbling out of the bathroom and she looked slightly more normal and non-suspicious. Her hair was kind of sorted; she had pulled it up into a high messy bun with strands loose and falling past her shoulders. Her flushed neck was exposed but I noticed that she must've splashed some water on her neck and face as well because it didn't look as pink as before. She made for my door before I could say a word.

"Wait," I called out desperately after her. Bella whirled around to face me, arching an eyebrow. I noticed how her chest was still heaving.

_Stop thinking about her fucking tits, man._

"Your parents are downstairs," she reminded me softly. Her voice sent chills of pleasure down my spine and straight to my–

"Yeah…" my voice trailed off, as I didn't know what to say. "Go. If they ask you why you were upstairs, which I doubt they will, just say you were checking up on Alice or some crap. Now go!"

With her face still in neutral mode, Bella turned around and pulled my door opened. As soon as she stepped a foot outside of my room, I felt like I was losing her already. My cock twitched and I grabbed her shoulders.

She turned around to look at me questioningly.

"We're not done here," I whispered to her lips as my own touched hers lightly. I kissed her a little bit more gently this time. And pulled away all too soon.

Bella scurried down the stairs without a second glance back. I groaned once more, leaning against the wall and planning my next move.

I had to have her again.

And next time, I really will have her.

**Bella's POV:**

It was yesterday night at around nine o'clock that I saw the most beautiful thing ever. I must've been mistaken because it wasn't something that you normally see. Actually, it was like a myth. Something that could be spoken of but would never been seen. But I saw what I saw.

And it was an unknown emotion in Edward Cullen's eyes.

He was rough; a dark mysterious side had gotten out of him when his lips were forced upon mine. His eyes were completely taken over and it was like he had lost control. But then just before I left, I saw the way he looked at me. And there was nothing troublesome or tough about that.

I still couldn't make out what had happened yesterday. Something good or something bad? I didn't know. Maybe a little of both. All I knew was that it did happen. I didn't just imagine it. I had a hickey on the side of my neck to prove it.

I had spent the whole Monday morning staring into the bathroom mirror, examining whether maybe I had hurt myself accidentally. Maybe I poked myself in my sleep. But nothing was logical enough to add up apart from the fact that Edward Cullen had given me a hickey. A great big love bite.

"I'm leaving, Dad," I called out as I stumbled my way down the stairs. Charlie, my dad and also chief of police in the merry town of Forks, was a tall man with curly wispy hair and a very bushy moustache.

"Sure, Bells," he said, peeking his head around the doorway. "Want a lift to school?"

"No thanks. I'll walk," I assured him, walking out of the door. My school was only fifteen minutes away anyway. Plus, nothing slowed down traffic like a police car.

As I walked, my mind wandered back to yesterday. More specifically, back to Edward.  
No, I didn't understand at all what happened yesterday. The way his lips were forceful and rough at the same as being passionate and smooth was a wonder to me. But the question was clear, of course.

_Why did he kiss me?_

Towards the end, I swear we were going to do a lot more than just kissing. The thrill of it was amazing, the sensations and feelings were absolutely great. But the questions that floated in my head afterwards weren't so great.

"Hey, Belle Of The Ball. Lookie-lookie what I found." Emmett waved a familiar object in my face as soon as I walked through the school corridors. My heart lifted.

"My sketchbook!" I cried out in delight, jumping up and down to get my precious possession. Emmett laughed, dangling it above my head.

"Give the girl the book, Emmett," said Rosalie, rolling her eyes at Emmett's childish behavior. "You forgot it at the park yesterday, Bella. I didn't look in it, I promise."

"Thank you," I said, snatching it off of Emmett and narrowing my eyes at him. I hugged the object to my chest, closing my eyes. I knew exactly what I was going to draw to add to this one. A sketch of Edward, from yesterday when he had kissed me sweetly on the lips before I left him.

"So Bella, anything happen yesterday on the job?" asked Rosalie.  
_If only you knew._

"Nope. Nothing much," I said, smiling to myself discreetly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ No cliffhanger or anything evil. I hope you are all please with Edward's reaction, you chose it. I went with the majority vote, of course. Next chapter is gonna be mostly Edward's POV and I was deciphering on whether to add Jacob (which was my original plan) but since you guys don't want that, I think I've got a better idea to spice up things between Edward and Bella. Please note that future chapters will have strong sexual scenes and harsh language._

_No questions for you guys today, just a simple request for some reviews please._

**_xXPassion11Xx_**

**_Leave me a comment._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**_ This is the re-edited and beta'd version sent back from my beta. Some changes from when I had it posted before. Thank you_ **EdwardCorvin17**_ for your help!!!_

**WARNINGS:** _Sexual references and language._

**Chapter eight:** I Crave You.

**_Edward's POV:_**

"_What are you doing here?" I whispered, staring at the beautiful goddess in front of me. She wore nothing but some very short shorts and a black tank top. Her legs were long and creamy and made me moan at the sight. Bella bit her lip lightly, toying with it to tease me. My lips parted._

"_I'm here for you", she murmured seductively, smiling in a sexy, erotic kind of way_. _Bella walked towards me slowly, her eyes fixed straight at me and I found that I couldn't look away._

_Her long shiny hair fell around her shoulders and down to her waist in beautiful bouncy curls. She licked her lips once and I nearly fucking came right there._

_Her hands touched my shoulders and I found that I was shirtless. Her warm, soft fingers made contact with my skin making me moan out to her. Closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation was the only thing I could do to stop myself from jumping on her and fucking her senseless right there._

_Bella's hands traced down my abs, brushing over one of my nipples lightly. A trembling shudder ran through my body and I exhaled heavily. I opened my eyes to see her straddling my lap. The little piece of material that was her shorts made sure that a lot of Bella's skin touched mine. I absolutely loved the way that she rocked against me, encouraging my cock to throb harder._

_Bella leaned down, her bottom lip between her teeth and a mischievous glint shimmering her eyes. She realised her lip and smiled at her in a seductively erotic way._

"_I know you want to fuck me, Edward", she whispered, leaning down so that our noses nearly brushed. My name rolled off of her tongue and my cock twitched._

_My hands worked accordingly with themselves and travelled to hold her hips on either side._

_Bella rocked against me and I felt the hot pulsating heat of her core threw the thin fabric. My eyes travelled down and I realised that the shorts were no longer there. She was dressed in nothing but a silky red thong and a lacy red bra._

"_Mmm…like what you see, huh?" she purred. Her lips moved around my face to my ears, nibbling on the soft ear lobe bit gently._

"_Ah…Bella", I moaned out, unable to control myself. I gripped her hips and squeezed tightly. She wriggled on my cock in response. Her chest was pressed down on mine and I could feel her hardened nipples through the soft, thin fabric._

_Bella rubbed her cheek against mine. Her lips brushed across my skin in a teasing manner. Her hands magically caressed my skin, working her way up and down my chest._

_She suddenly pushed back, her eyes piercing into mine as she gave her final command._

"_You want to fuck me. Do it now, Edward. Do it. NOW."_

--

I sat upright, blinking into the soft light that flooded into my room. I shifted to the right to look at the time and felt something wet against my leg. Peeking under the covers, it was no doubt. Another fucking wet dream.

About the same girl this time. _Fucking record_.

Just as my eyes landed on the digital clock on my bedside, my alarm suddenly went off. The annoying sound made my cringe.

_Fucker_.

I switched it off and hopped off of my bed. Fucking Monday. Fucking school. Fucking hard on. I balled up the sheets into one and dumped it into the laundry basket, heading straight to the shower. Nothing that a routine jerk off before school.

As I sped down to Forks' high, I couldn't keep my mind off of the person that I was actually going to school for today. I hadn't seen her before in this school but if she really went here then I intended on seeing her today.

Bella and I had started something yesterday and I never left my jobs unfinished. No way. I was an _all-the-way_ kind of guy. Especially when it involved girls. The way that our lips had imprinted on eachother was something I had never felt before. I had kissed a _lot_ of girls. I had fucked a lot of girls. But never before had I ever _craved_ a girl as I did with Bella.

And I only knew of her existence for two days.

_How sad_.

"Hey, Cullen! Over here, man", Tyler's voice called out to me. I stepped out of my car, looking around the student car park for any sign of Tyler and Mike. They both stood with a couple of girls around them next to Tyler's green Ford Fiesta.

I walked over to them both, sorting out my plan in my head. I was going to see Bella today. I couldn't accept the fact that we had been going to the same school for so long and I was oblivious to it. Ok, so I was in the year above her; that didn't matter. And what if she was a quiet sort of girl? Surely, I _must_ have seen her somewhere. I must've bumped into her in the cafeteria or something.

"The suns out, man. Let's ditch", Mike suggested as soon as I came within hearing distance.

"What have you got in mind?" Tyler asked. His arms were wrapped around Kylie waist. His lips were at her neck and he pulled her closer to himself.

"I don't know, let's head down to La Push with some drinks or something", Mike shrugged. He turned to me expectantly, waiting for me to add something.

"Not today", I said, shaking my head. I watched as Tyler's hand slid under Kylie's shirt and travelled over her flat stomach.

"It's fucking Monday, man. I'm outta here", Mike complained, shaking his head, "seriously Cullen, let's fucking ditch. I'm too lazy to write."

"Didn't know you _could _write", Tyler commented. Kylie giggled and suddenly went bright red. Tyler had reached her tits.

"Shut up", snapped Mike, rolling his eyes, "Tyler, you in or not? La Push?"

"Yeah sure", Tyler shrugged indifferently. He leaned down to bite Kylie on the neck. I watched as his tongue travelled over her skin and the blush flooded her neck and face. "Kelly, babe we're gonna miss a couple of lessons, you don't mind right?"

"It's _Kristy_", the girl corrected quietly.

_Oops, looks like I got it wrong_.

But then again, so did Tyler. He merely shrugged off the correction and turned to me.

"I said not today", I told them.

"Why the fuck not?" demanded Mike. I raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to shout at me like that again. Mike said nothing but stared at me questioningly.

"I've got some personal shit to take care of", I explained, and turned towards the building because the school bell had already rang. About twenty minutes ago.

--

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur Cullen. Est-ce que vous pouvez regardez le devant de la salle, s'il vous plait?"

**(Translation: Excuse me, Mr Cullen. Can you face the front, please?)**

A shrilling and most disturbing voice cut through my thoughts. I was in French class, last period before school ended. As much as I had searched practically the whole school, there was still no sign of Bella.

Every face I looked was plain, after her beauty. Girls that had flirted with me, flaunting their bits and curves were just not _it_. Not what I wanted at the moment.

I was craving someone who I had known for so little time. Someone who was the goddess of all beauty. I wanted to feel her soft touch again. I wanted to devour her beautiful taste. I felt so alive when we had touched. The spark of electricity and heat between us ignited and became a massive explosion of fire and lust.

_Mmm…kissing Bella._

"Mist_er_ Cullen", Madame Davidore snapped. She rested her two hands on my desk, her face thrusted in front of mine to gain my attention. I pulled myself back from her sudden close intimacy.

"Vhere you lis-ternin' to anyzing I 'ad juste said?" she demanded, quirking up a waxed eyebrow. Now, normal I didn't mind young, pretty women throwing themselves at me but on this occasion I had to say no. Miss Davidore was a lady in her mid twenties with long dyed blonde hair and a _great_ ass.

_Really, great ass._

When she bent over to face me, her V-neck red top tipped down and if I could just flicker my eyes down I'd get a perfect view of her 34DD-sized boobs. But as soon as she came an inch closer, all I could think about was how Tyler was holding Kylie this morning. Kimmy? Kelly? Oh, _Kristy_, that's it.

The way that he just touched her as if she had been claimed was how I wanted to hold Bella. Tyler was warning any other bastard that she was _his_. That's what I wanted to do with Bella. I'd be more careful of her, of course. I would hold her gently to me. I would kiss her check softly and whisper sweet things in her ear.

_After I've fucked her senseless, that is._

The sudden craving to touch her was burning in the pit of my stomach. I had gotten a taste yesterday, but that was al it was. Just a small taste. I fucking needed more.

"Alright! I 'ave 'ad enuff from you today, Edvard", Davidore screamed, straightening up, "out of my class, right now."

I blinked. _What?_

"What did I do?" I asked her. Unlike the other times in class, when my cock was satisfied and I wasn't smitten over a girl, I was completely quiet today. I hadn't spoken a word or made any sexual jokes. Why was I being sent out?

"No arguments! Zis is ze final straw, OUT!" the teacher shouted, practically turning purple, "You ignore me completely and pretend zat I'm not zere. You don't do ze work assigned and act like an idiot. OUT!"

"Yeah, alright. I got the '_out'_ part", I grumbled, shoving all of my books into my bag as I stood up, "fake blonde bitch."

"I 'eard zat", Miss Davidore snapped, opening the door wide for me, "I vant you to vait outside until ze bell goes, zen come in because I vish to speak to you Monsieur Cullen."

As soon as I got out, I gritted my teeth, leaning against the wall. The one day that I don't do anything to get in trouble and I _do_ get in trouble. How fucking ridiculous was that!

My eyes skimmed the posters on the wall and something caught my eye. It was a drawing from the art department. From one of the students. On a large A3 paper was the perfectly sketched picture of a little boy. He looked to be around the age of nine or ten. The picture was of his whole body, from head to toe. It was black and white and looked to be very accurate.

The boy had longish smooth hair. He was smiling brightly, a cute crooked grin that wimpy girls would _aww_ at. My eyes travelled down and locked on to the artists' name.

I smiled.

_Gotcha_.

The school bell suddenly rang and I jumped from my position. Floods of students began pouring out of the classroom doors nearby. The corridors were filled with buzzing of voices and shouts and screams. But one voice caught my attention.

"…telling you, Rose. Nothing happened", she said in an annoyed manner, "I went, babysat Alice, the parents came and I went home. That's it. done. Finish."

My eyes followed where my ears were hearing the angel speak.

"Oh please! You're blushing brighter than a traffic light, Bella", another voice answered, "Tell me about it later, you're riding with us, right?"

"Um…no. I'd rather walk Rose, plus I've got another babysitting job tonight", Bella's soft voice filled my ears. Then I saw her. She was coming out of the class _next door_ to mine, clutching the sketchbook that I saw with her on Saturday night.

_Fucking next door_.

She walked the opposite way that I would go. A tall leggy blonde walked beside her and I soon recognised her as Rosalie Hale. I had seen Miss Hale around the school before. I had seen her with Emmett. But then how I fucking earth did I not notice Bella? This was all impossible.

Without thinking twice, I swung my bag on back and pierced through the crowd after the brunette of my wet dreams.

My eyes never moved from the back of her head although I had to keep my distance so that she wouldn't notice me. a couple of people waved or shouted out some words at me but I ignored them. My palms were unusually sweaty and my heart was banging against my ribcage.

Did she know I was behind her? Had she seen me at all today?

I knew that she must've seen me in school. Because she was the one who pointed out that we went to the same high school. I would've had no idea.

The throng of streaming students, excited to get home and racing out of the school led me. Bella stood by her locker. I turned around quickly, leaning against some random people's lockers so that she wouldn't see me.

"Hey Edward!"

_Fuck it._

I jumped like a fucking little girl at the sight of Lauren, batting her eyelashes at me. What did I ever see in her? Right now, I didn't even want to touch her. And yet just days ago, I had enough courage to actually fuck her.

She looked completely plain and boring next to the sight in my head. Bella was anything _but_ boring. All her features were new, refreshed and highlighted. She was truly beautiful.

"There's a party on Friday night", Lauren whispered to me. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"And?"

"Oh…and, well…it's at my place. Do you want to come a little early?" she asked, offering a flirtatious smile.

"There's lipstick on your teeth", I told her seriously. Her eyes widen and suddenly she whipped out her mirror, inspecting each tooth carefully.

I chuckled silently.

"Hey! No there isn't…Edward, gosh you're such a _tease_", Lauren giggled, rolling her eyes, "So anyway, and the party starts at eight…"

She left her sentence in a trail as she readjusted her top, pulling down at the deep V-neck so that more of her cleavage was shown. I looked down and was _too_ disappointed. Lauren frowned, looking at my lack of enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes, grabbing her arm and twisting her around so that her back was pressed up against the lockers. My lips locked onto hers and I forced her lips open, pressuring my tongue into her little hot mouth.

Her hands grabbed my hair and it sudden reminded of when Bella had grabbed my hair the previous night. She had fisted it, moaning into my mouth, asking me to stop but not being totally serious about it. She wanted me to carry on.

I pulled back from Lauren, shoving her to the side as my eyes suddenly sought the person I was meant to be keeping tabs on.

_Great motherfucker_.

Mike Fucking Newton was there, twirling a strand of Bella's hair with his fingers. Bella's creeping blush flooded her neck and cheeks as she bit her lip nervously.

At the same time as being _fucking erected and throbbing_, I was also mad with rage and anger.

_Get the fuck off my girl, Newton._

I clenched my teeth, about to make my way towards them when something grabbed my arm.

"Edward", Lauren whined, "Are you going to come early or not? I've got a surprise for you…"

"Get off!" I hissed, before throwing her to the side and stalking off. My eyes scanned between the crowds looking for a glimpse of Bella again but all I could see was Newton's fat head, hung low. Bella was no where in sight.

I cursed under my breath, my eyes narrowing to slits. This was all Lauren Mallory's fault.

**_Bella's POV:_**

I practically raced out of the school, huddling my things closely to me and moving my legs as fast as they would go. Mike Newton had asked me out and it was quite odd. He was in the year above me and had never really spoken to me before, apart from the occasion mumbled hello when I was with Rosalie and Emmett and he came across us.

I noticed a familiar silver car behind me but I ignored it, lost in my own thoughts.

One thing I knew about Mike Newton was that he hung around with Tyler Crowley. And of course, Edward Cullen.

Today was the first day in my whole entire life that I had seen the famous Edward Cullen in school. I don't think he saw me since he was so very busy lip locking with another girl. My eyes landed on him absentmindedly and the jealousy inside of me didn't even get time to flare before Mike Newton had started to hassle me.

I stomped my way back home, walking as fast as I could because it wasn't currently raining but the weather didn't look so promising. I didn't want to get wet. I didn't exactly like any cold, wet thing. It always made me uncomfortable. Yet, here I lived in the wonderfully hot, sunny town of Forks. _Not_.

As soon as I got home, I would simply complete my homework then get ready for my babysitting duties later. I would be babysitting the Weber twins. James and Jay.

They were both quiet five year olds. I was actually good friends with their older sister, called Angela. But Angela had moved out of the tiny town of Forks to go to university a year ago.

An engine sounded close by behind me but I didn't turn around. My mind wandered back to school and somehow the far-away image of Edward kept flitting behind my eyelids and into my mind. It shouldn't bother me that Edward Cullen was kissing a girl. He did that all the time. he did things _worst_ than kissing with girls. It shouldn't bother me at all.

But then again, that exactly what he did with me yesterday, wasn't it? He had kissed me just the day before and now there he was, moving on to another girl already.

I shouldn't be disappointed. This was what Edward Cullen did. He used girls. I knew that before. It shouldn't make me jealous at all. But it was the fact that I had seen him, with my own eyes that made it hurt so much.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter before the end of the week, hopefully. I really liked reading your reviews, so please send them in. Now I've been planning the EdwardXBella sex scene but I wouldn't mind any help, so don't hesitate to put in your suggestions in your reviews or PMs. _

_**What would you guys like?**_

_1) A dominate Edward. (this is the one I was going for)_

_2) Bella calling all the shots, in control/on top._

_3) Both of them in control._

_**xXPassion11Xx**_

_Leave me a comment._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_Reviews are awesome, you guys are great. My beta sent me chapter eight and I replaced my version with her edited version. There's not much difference apart from a few grammer stuff and the french lines were changed. Still, re-read it if you wish. I hope you guys like _this_ chapter, hopefuly the EdwardxBella sex scene will appear in a few chapters._

_**WARNING:** Sexual Language and references._

* * *

**Chapter nine. **Kiss Take Two.

**Bella's POV:  
**

I was beginning to feel a little uneasy about walking home on my own now. My stomach clenched in an odd manner and I found myself trying to glance over my shoulders.  
Oh, and it had started to rain.

_Great_.

Well, it was spitting down lightly with water: more than raining, but droplets of water were still building on my face and planning on making my hair frizzy.

My stupid stubby legs wouldn't walk any faster even when I was practically digging into the ground and forcing them to as much as it hurt.

I was being followed.

Forks was a relatively small town and I knew most of the people around my age here. But some I tended to stay away from. Like Mike Newton, for instance.

He had asked me out earlier today and I had refused him. I didn't know that he would be stalking me home after this. I noticed his car, a shiny silver one, trailing behind me slowly. At least, I think it was his car. Still, there'd be no one else wanting to stalk me. Every time I sped up, the car did too. When I walked too slowly to try and spot it, it parked on the other side of the road.  
I was definitely being stalked.

I glanced all around me, eyes flitting to see if he had gotten out of the car yet. I listened carefully but didn't hear anything that would indicate that Mike was still following me. No car engines.

_Damn_.

He must be on foot. I sped up again, hoping that he would lose the idea of following me and just go smoke a cigarette or something, but then I heard something.

Footsteps.

I clenched my hands into fists by my sides and whirled around.

"Look Mike, I don't want to go out with y ––"

Edward Cullen stood with an arched eyebrow staring at me. A slight smirk of amusement played on his lips and his eyes were shimmering green. His hair was floppy and messy as usual but had a darkened tone to it from the drizzly rain. He looked like a model advertising hair gel.

_Swoon_. Gulp.

"Nice to know you're not interested in Newton," he said in a low, husky voice. The smile continued to tug at his lips. His eyes were fixed on mine as he stared down at me.

"I…what are you…_Edward_?" I forced his name out of my mouth and it rolled off my tongue naturally. Edward grinned perfectly then, shaking his head to get his plastered hair out of his eyes.

"I'm glad you remembered my name, Bella," he said coolly. "Since the weather is so pleasantly nice, I was wondering if I could offer you a lift home?"

I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to do. Here I was, once more in the presence of Edward Cullen. It wasn't real to me. We were never supposed to meet. We were in different worlds. Me babysitting his little sister was pushing the boundaries enough, but now he was following me?

"Answer before the rain thickens and we get drenched, Bella," Edward said in an irritated tone. I blinked at him. He sniffed once and bit his lip.

"No," I said in a small voice. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and a frown appeared on his perfectly smooth lips.

"No?" Edward repeated, confusion lacing his tone. "What do you mean?"

"I…er, no. I don't want a lift," I stuttered, breaking my eye contact with him. My gaze lowered to the floor. "My house is just over, um…there."

I didn't point. I didn't think he'd be interested in where I lived, for one. And also, I didn't want him to know where I lived.

I looked up and Edward seemed to be calculating in his head. Suddenly a slow, relieved smile appeared on his lips. He sniffed once more and his lips parted in a content way.

_How_ _odd_.

"I'll walk you to your house then," Edward said. Before I had time to argue, or think of an argument, he had already started walking by me. I followed, my heart pounding.

"So, I saw you in school today," Edward said casually as we walked. My house was at the end of the road. We'd be there in a matter of minutes. The rain hadn't stopped, and I felt droplets rolling down my face from my forehead.

"Saw you engaging with Newton," Edward carried on talking when I hadn't replied. It was odd the way he had said Mike's last name. I knew that they were friends, but his tone laced sarcasm and bitterness.

"Engaging," I agreed in a muttered response. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and stared down. "Guess I saw you too. You were engaging with Lauren Mallory."

Edward halted so suddenly that I thought he had disappeared. I stopped walking and turned around to see him frozen on the sidewalk. His eyes were blank and his expression was emotionless. His eyes flickered to mine.

**Edward's POV:**

I was so fucking glad that my mother forced me to wear a hideous big jacket today because the erection that I was bearing today was not inconspicuous.  
Bella smelled fucking awesome in the rain. I had never personally smelled a girl in the rain before, mostly because I had never before in my life walked a girl home. My stupid crazy mind led me to follow her after school.

She just looked too alone and fucking gorgeous as she walked. A faint smile was on her face, which looked like she was thinking happy thoughts. Her fingers curled and brushed against her side in a rhythmic way.

Then it had started to rain and my conscious returned to me. First of all, I didn't want my girl to be wet and cold. That was an odd thing because I had never really cared about whether a girl was sick or well before. If she were able to fuck I'd be a happy person. But I didn't want Bella to be sick.

Second, I really did feel like a fucking stalker now. I was watching her skip along, my eyes tracing the curve of her beautiful tight ass and her long legs trapped in those skinny jeans.

So I got out.

Bella turned her heel and rounded me, obviously thinking that I was Mike Newton. I was really beginning to hate that guy now. First he fucking flirts with my girl, touching her silky hair, and now she was thinking about him.

But my thoughts were suddenly muddled up into a pile of nothing when I inhaled and smelled Bella.

At first she only had a tiny fragrance of freesia mixed with a tinge of strawberries. Her skin even looked like it tasted of strawberries. _Simply_ _mouthwatering_. But mixed with the unsullied smell of fresh rain, her delicate scent intensified to the maximum. I breathed in deep, trying to be subtle about sniffing her but even I knew that it was fucked up to be sniffing a girl.

"Guess I saw you too," Bella said in a quiet voice. We had been making small talk that I was pleased with. I wanted to ask her about Mike, but was trying to be casual about it. "You were engaging with Lauren Mallory."

And I stopped walking. My previous thoughts were concerned with Bella because I was so damn hard and aroused that if I didn't touch her now I would burst. I was technically walking her home but hoped she would be inviting me in. I had high hopes. But the words that she had just said had crushed my plans.

She probably saw me lip-locking Mallory. I tried to rearrange my features, but Bella no doubt noticed my little episode of realisation.

We carried on walking in silence. I held my breath as we walked, hoping to calm down the constant erotic feeling that was spreading in the lower part of my body. It didn't fucking work. I was as hard as ever. Walking beside Bella and not touching her was like torture. I was hoping that I could hold her hand, no matter how gay it was, but she had stuffed them both in her pockets.

"This is me," Bella mumbled. She stopped in front of a reasonable looking house and turned to face me. "Huh…you're gonna have to walk back to your car now."

"Yeah…I guess," I said with reluctance. I was still clinging to some hope that she'd invite me in.

_Please ask me in. Please ask me in._

"So…speaking of which, did you…I mean, I must've imagined this…" Bella took in a deep breath as she rephrased whatever she was going to say in her head. "Did you…were you following me?"

"What gives you that idea?" I asked her, playing it cool. Bella's skin flushed as the blood flooded her face. I wanted to lick it, so badly. She bit her bottom lip in a cock-teasing sort of way and I nearly groaned.

My erection twitched inside my pants.

"Well, I just…I thought… Never mind," she muttered, shaking her head quickly. "Um…I guess, thanks for…walking with me?"

She looked up at me questioningly. She was waiting for me to go. But I couldn't do that. I craved her too much to let her go without another touch.

Something snapped inside of me. The way her teeth nibbled down on her pink full bottom lip was absolutely breathtaking. Her long eyelashes framed her chocolate swirl of brown eyes. Bella smiled at me faintly.

I advanced with instinct. My hands gripped her hips and my head lowered down immediately. Our lips pressed together and before I knew it, I was kissing her. Again.

And it felt _amazing_.

Her fragrance was all I could smell now and it enveloped me once more. I took her bottom lip between my own and sucked on it, closing my eyes and enjoying her taste. Bella stumbled back a little from the force with which I had attacked her lips, but I managed to steady us both.

The rain sudden got heavier and I could feel my hair plastering to the top of my forehead, but I didn't care. Because she was in my arms. And she was fucking kissing me back.

My hips jerked forward and I rubbed against Bella. She moaned into my mouth. A sound that only an angel could make. It ignited the fire between us, fuelling my urge to take her. Oh, I so wanted to take her. To claim her. To have her. To make her mine in _every possible way._

We pulled back, both of us hot and out of breath. The weather was chilly but I felt like I had been standing in the sun for hours. Bella's face was red and glowing. An expression of shock was what I was looking at. Shocked, but pleased.

Her cheeks were crimson red and I bent forward again and did what I had wanted to do for quite a while.

My tongue trailed over Bella's left cheek. I felt her get impossibly more heated under my touch and it made me feel smug. I ended the tasting lick with a sweet, small kiss.

"I want you," I told her straight-out. "_Don't_ let a bastard like that Mike Newton get in the way."

Instead of being shy, flushed, and awed by my sudden confession, Bella quirked an eyebrow. That was the reaction I wasn't expecting.

"Oh? You want me?" she repeated. Then she threw her head back and laughed. Bella shook her head and took in a deep breath. "So, Edward Cullen. You _want_ me but whilst I'm not around you resort to Lauren Mallory and other girls to fulfil your needs, am I correct?"

_Fuck_ _it_.

"I don't use other girls to fulfil my needs," I said defensively.

"I think we're clear to say that you think I'm just another girl, another one of your little conquests," Bella said in a quiet voice, "but I'm not. Rosalie warned me about you and I'm going to stay away from you. Edward, it's best if you stay away too."

And with that, Bella Swan smiled at me in that rueful, shy way of hers and disappeared behind the front door of her house.

**Bella's POV:  
**

I was floating. His arms were holding me tight. His lips were moving against mine. His tongue explored my mouth. His skin touched mine. His hair tickled my forehead. His body rubbed and pressed up against mine.

And the wonderful image of Edward making out with the blonde goddess Lauren Mallory filled my mind.

Is that what I was to him? _Probably_.

Was this what he did? _Yes_.

Did he expect to fuck me? _Maybe_.

_'Edward Cullen just goes around looking for decent fuck. If you're decent, he may return for round two. He doesn't date. He doesn't have girlfriends. He smokes, drinks, does drugs, vandalises, trespasses and gets into any type of trouble that you can get into.'_

Rosalie's voice was playing a tape inside of my head. She was right. I had "known" him for less than three days and he had already kissed me twice. He was mysterious and dark and I knew nothing about him.

I wasn't even good looking. He was probably just desperate to screw someone enough that he didn't mind plain boring girls. All he wanted was a hole to bury himself into. Anything to bring him pleasure. Maybe he planned to close his eyes if he got far enough with me to have sex.

I walked off and opened my door, my hand trembling. Thank goodness Charlie wasn't in. His cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I didn't expect him to be in before six thirty in the evening. Still, Edward had practically pounced on me in front of my own house.

When I told him what I thought about his womanizing way, he didn't look at all fazed. A part of me hoped he understood that he couldn't screw about with me.

Another part hoped that he would come after me anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I'm building things up between Edward and Bella, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on alert and favourites . A special big thanks to **EdwardCorvin17** because she's an amazing beta._

_Leave me a review please._

**_xXPassion11Xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**_ I apologise for the wait, it was entirely my fault because I accidentally deleted the story on my laptop and had to download it from Fanfiction back to my computer. Thanks for reviewing, I am amazed with the amount of reviews I've gotten for only nine chapters. Big Thank You to_ **EdwardCorvin17**_ for making this chapter brilliant._

_**WARNINGS:** Profanities and sexual language._

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** Sexual Seducing.

**Bella's POV:**

I got out of the shower, rushing into my room with only a white towel around me. I closed the door and ran to my small wardrobe, grabbing a random shirt and jeans to go with it. I threw on the clothes, skipping down the stairs. When I got down, I almost congratulated myself for not tripping over and banging my head on something.

Then I checked the time and my eyes widened.

It was half past four. I was supposed to be at the Weber's place at five o'clock. They lived on the other side of town and, though Forks was a small town, there was no _way_ I would get there in time.

I was running late because I had decided to cook Charlie's dinner. My dad was a terrible cook; I was certain he would live on pizza and takeout if I wasn't around. I wrote a small note and stuck it on the fridge door to let him know that I wouldn't be back until ten o'clock. He should hopefully be able to cope without me.

I threw in a couple of pencils and a brand new A4 Sketch book into my school bag before swinging it on my back.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, making me jump about a foot in the air. Groaning, I flipped it opened without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I breathed out.

"Bella? It's Anna. Listen honey there's a change of plans," my babysitting colleague said. I frowned.

"Change?"

"You're not babysitting the Weber twins," she explained. "I'm heading there right now. Apparently the Cullens have requested you. Again."

"What?" I half laughed. Did Esme and Carlisle really like me that much? I didn't understand. I guess I was good with little Alice, but then again she was an easy kid--apart from the hyper activeness.

"Yeah, I know. They've offered double the money for you," Anna informed me, "Seriously, do you scrub their toilets or something? Is that why that lady loves you so much?"  
In between feeling shocked and very much surprised, I laughed. I had no idea why Esme Cullen had requested me again.

"Well…what times?" I asked Anna, heading out of the door.

"Five to nine thirty," she told me. "You better go there now. I swear, Bella, you're gonna make a fortune by the time you finish babysitting if the Cullens keep requesting you."

"Aw, you're just jealous because I'm more popular than you," I teased her, half laughing. She giggled.

"Sure. Keep thinking that. See you later, kid," Anna laughed. "Come to the agency on Friday. You can sort out a schedule if the Cullens want you regularly."

"OK, I will. Bye."

--

**Edward's POV:**

I opened my window and blew the smoke from my mouth in that direction. As much as I enjoyed smoking, I hated the stench it left in my bedroom. Especially if my mother, Esme, caught the smell. She'd throw a fucking fit on how smoking kills. How young Alice was and that passive smoking could affect her life. Fucking piss-take. We're going to die anyway. I'm just speeding things up a little.

I inhaled deeply, watching my dad go out into the dusk to get the car started. It was pretty dark outside for five o'clock. It was drizzling slightly and everywhere was pretty damp. I blew out the smoke and dropped the cigarette. It fell on my front porch.

"Fuck…oh well!"

I turned around, slamming the window shut and headed to my bathroom to have a shower.

Bella was here.

I saw her trotting up the front of the house with her hair in a messy bun, her hand clutching the bag that swung around her shoulders. Her skin seemed to be glowing in the darkness. She was biting her bottom lip nervously as she rang the bell and entered the house.

I could hear my parents' laughter mixed with hers when she came inside. I heard Alice running down the stairs at pixie speed to greet her favourite babysitter.

I felt like a jealous boy. Why couldn't I have had a hot sitter like Bella when I was kid?

My shower was quick. I wasn't going to jerk off even though the very thought of Bella being downstairs made me hard. I had a plan for tonight and I was going to use it. And it was damn fucking well going to work.

I had had enough of Bella's games. She knew well enough what she did to me. She knew how much I wanted her, craved her. She knew how her teasing movements consumed my every thought. And she was fucking playing hard to get.

All that crap about her being just another girl was shit. She knew damn well that I didn't react this way with other girls. Never had I ever chased after a girl. Edward Cullen didn't walk girls home. Edward didn't give a flying _fuck_ about any girl no matter how hot she was.

And yet this all changed when a certain brunette was bent over in my parent's kitchen with her tight ass up wriggling in the air…

I threw on a pair of jeans over my boxers and grabbed a loose white shirt. I could hear muffled voices from downstairs and some giggling. I grabbed my iPod and shoved the earpieces in place. Picking a random artist, I blasted the music up to its highest volume.

It was only half past five and the night was still young. At eight o'clock, I would commence.

--

**Bella's POV:**

Alice Cullen balanced on her left foot, her two hands on her hips. She tilted her head up but her eyes kept flickering at me, to see what I was doing. Her pink silky dress flowed over her tiny frame and the sight was absolutely adorable. The six-year old wobbled slightly but kept herself upright.

"Alice, you better get down now," I told her, putting down my sketchbook and pencil. "Come on sweetie, careful now. Don't fall."

"Have you drawn me yet?" she asked excitedly, putting both her feet on the ground and bouncing over to me. Alice and I had spent the rest of the evening drawing.

Well, I drew whilst she modeled. I could see this little girl turning out to be a very famous model when she grew up. If anything, Alice was the prettiest six-year-old I had ever seen.

"Here you are," I told her, turning my sketchbook so that she could see. Her eyes lit up and her lips parted. I could swear a little '_phwaorrr_…' escaped her breath.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She smiled up at me, a shimmering glint in her beautiful eyes.

"Even my mommy can't draw like that," Alice told me. "That's real pretty, Bella. Can I show it to my mommy and daddy when they come back?"

"They'll be coming back quite late," I explained to her, tearing the sheet out of my book with care. I rarely ever did this. Normally my drawings and sketches stayed in the book because I loved to keep them but I was doing it for Alice. "So how about you keep it with you and show it to them tomorrow morning when you wake up, huh?"

"I can keep it?" Alice shrieked, bouncing on the spot. I laughed, nodding and handing the paper to her. She giggled, waving it above her head.

"Thank you, Bella! Can I show it to Edward? Oh…I think he's sleeping…"

"Then we shouldn't disturb him," I said hastily. I glanced at the clock. "It's nearly seven. You better get dressed for bed, Alice."

I gathered my things and followed the skipping Alice up the stairs. I had seen Edward's silver Volvo outside in the driveway when I came to the Cullen's house, so I knew automatically that he was inside. That was why I made Alice stay downstairs as much as possible.

"Pink!" Alice announced to me, showing me her pajamas. I helped her put it on, tossing her other clothes in the laundry basket at the end of the bed. Alice smiled at me sadly.

"Mommy says you're not coming back until Saturday," Alice said in a glum tone, "because her and dad are going to spend time with me. So I'm not going to see you for," – Alice attempted to count on her fingers, then gave up, –"loads of days!"

"Well, maybe we'll see each other before then," I told her encouragingly. "Maybe we'll bump into each other sometime."  
I smoothed down her hair gently and a little smile made its way back to her lips. She snuggled down and I tucked her in.

"Oh! I forgot to show you my bruise," Alice called out just as I stood up to make my way out. I turned around and headed back to her.

"Bruise? You hurt yourself?"

"I fell at school," she told me cheerfully, rolling up her sleeve. "I tripped and fell down and this much, much bigger boy brought me to the school nurse."

Alice showed me a little graze on her elbow. It was slightly pink but would probably disappear in a couple of days.

"I said 'thank you' to him and he said 'you're welcome, ma'am.' In that voice," Alice carried on explaining. She imitated a rough voice halfway through her sentence.

"Ma'am? Was it a teacher?" I asked her curiously, wondering why she described the helper as 'much, much bigger boy'. Maybe it was just a fat boy.

"No, he's not a teacher," Alice said giggling.

Her cheek coloured slightly pink as she continued to explain to me, "He's in three grades above me. He's just a boy, but he's taller and bigger than me. But not as big as you. And not as big as Edward. And not as big as Mommy. And not as big as Daddy. But bigger than me."

"Alright, I understand," I laughed, standing up again. "Goodnight, Alice. Sweet dreams."

"G'night, Bella," Alice whispered as I backed out of the room. I got out and closed the door. As I turned around, a figure appeared. I yelped, jumping back.

__

**Edward's POV:**

"Hi, Bella," I said casually. Her eyes widened as she watched how my hands trapped her slender frame. My arms were caged around her, one on either side. I bent forwards and my lips gently brushed her nose.

Just as I predicted, a soft pink colour rose and filled under the skin of her cheek and neck. Her bottom lip was once again trapped between her sharp white teeth as she nibbled on it.

"Hi," she breathed out, her eyes flickering to mine. I smirked, taking another step closer to her so that our bodies were properly pressed together. She wriggled, trying to get out of the way as she rubbed against my erection.

I groaned as my eyes closed.

"I was hoping that I could be patient enough to wait until eight o'clock," I told her, sighing, "but I was never a very patient person. Let's go."

I opened my eyes and smiled.

I turned around and walked towards my bedroom when I suddenly realised she wasn't following. I turned to face her. Bella was still in the position that I had left her in. she was still backed up against the wall next to Alice's door, her face burning red.

"I…I've got h-homework to do," she stuttered quietly, gesturing towards the stairs with her hand. "I better…go downstairs."

"I don't think so, Bella." I walked back to her, smiling lightly. "We've got something to finish, remember?"

"And I told you that I didn't want to be one of your –"

"Girls to fulfil my needs," I finished off for her. "Yeah, Bella – please stop fucking me about. You like teasing me, I get it. But waking up in the morning with a throbbing erection isn't my cup of tea."

"I…I don't tease you," she said reproachfully. I shrugged indifferently. Maybe she wasn't doing it on purpose, but it still had the same effect.

I didn't say anything back. Instead, I advanced towards her slowly, raising my hand up gently. The back of my left hand brushed against her cheek. The heat rose up under her skin. Bella smiled nervously. The buzzing electricity flowed through us both. It was a feeling that I had never felt before.

Bella looked so innocent standing there, so beautiful. She glowed brightly pink, a soft pale tone to her skin.

"Can't you feel it?" I whispered to her. Her warm chocolate eyes were absolutely gorgeous. The lust that I felt before was still there, but something much stronger had come between us.

"Yes," Bella whispered back. She closed her eyes and moved her face closer to my hand. "Yes, Edward. I feel it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Guess who the 'much bigger boy' that helped Alice is...? I'm sure you'll figure it out. Two chapters of lemons coming up, hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be updating soon._

_Leave me a review._

_**xXPassion11Xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** _My beta _**EdwardCorvin17**_ is amazing! She sorted out this chapter so quickly and made it better too. Thank you!!! I hope you guys like this chapter, it continues on to the next one. Thank you all for reviewing!_

**WARNINGS: _Strong language and sexual scenes._**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **_How Good It Feels._

**Recap: **

**_Edward's POV:_**

_"Can't you feel it?" I whispered to her. Her warm chocolate eyes were absolutely gorgeous. The lust that I felt before was still there, but something much stronger had come between us.  
_

"_Yes," Bella whispered back. She closed her eyes and moved her face closer to my hand. "Yes, Edward. I feel it."__  
_

I closed my eyes also, basking in the feel of her skin against mine. Even if it was only the back of my hand against her warm, blushing cheek. The energy between us was intensified, ignited and blazing up.

Oh _fuck_.

A soft hum escaped my lips as I breathed out. I bent forwards, eyes still closed, and my lips brushed against hers. Bella didn't push me away as I had feared she would. She stayed absolutely still. My tongue ran over her bottom lip and I took it between my teeth, nibbling on the soft flesh.

It was just _so_ fucking…Delicious.

Bella's small hands wound in my hair, gripping me and pulling me closer. The pleasure resulting from the feeling of her curved breasts against my body sent volts of electricity down my spine.

My cock twitched and instinctively I moved to rub my hips against Bella. She _had_ to know what she was doing to me. She _had_ to know how her smell alone made me so aroused.

I felt something warm on the back of my neck. Bella's fingers stroked the skin there gently. Her fingers were feather-touched and warmed. And I loved it.

_Oh I fucking _loved_ it!_

Our lips moved slowly, gently, and carefully because I knew that we both didn't want this feeling to go away.

The sudden intimacy between us, the beautiful melting sensation, and the amazing heat that surrounded both our bodies was purely passion; purely lust and now that I thought about it, pure love.

_Love_?

I brushed that thought aside as Bella pulled on my hair gently, tugging at it as if she were asking me for more. Our lips parted at the same time and the urgency between us became even more pleasant, more beautiful. Our tongues danced and battled for dominance at the same time as exploring each other's mouths.

My hands were on either side of Bella's small waist, holding her close to me. There was no space between our bodies. Her hips bucked and rubbed against my erection.

I was in fucking _heaven_.

I groaned into her mouth, enjoying the sensation of her being so close. This was something that I only fantasised about.

Something that I had waited what felt like eternity for. I had met this girl only a couple of days ago, yet the urgency to make her mine couldn't be stronger.

"You're beautiful," I whispered as I pulled back all too soon from Bella's mouth. "So fucking beautiful, Bella."

She was panting as hard as I was, possibly harder. Her chest heaved up and down, brushing against mine. Bella looked up at me, her brown eyes hooded with lust. I closed my eyes and placed my face in the crook of her neck. Her wonderful mouthwatering scent filled my nose and I moaned her name gently.

"Bella…"

"Hmm?"

I kissed her neck briefly, making my way up towards her jaw line. She squirmed and breathed heavily against me. My fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and I felt my hand come into contact with Bella's skin.

"You felt it?" I asked her, my voice low, almost a growl. It was the wonderful effect she had on me. "The electricity between us? The…_mmm_…desire?"

Bella's eyes were fixed on the movement of my lips. A soft smile played on her lips. She moved her thigh upwards in a swift motion, causing it to caress my throbbing member perfectly. I could not stop the gasp and moan that escaped my lips.

"Fucking cocktease," I murmured, crashing my lips back to hers. I turned her around quickly this time, backing her away. Bella stumbled backwards toward my room.

I reached out an arm and pushed the door open as we both walked into it. My lips left hers and trailed down on her neck. My tongue slipped out and Bella tasted amazing in my mouth. My teeth nibbled at every bit of flesh that I could reach. I nipped, sucked, and kissed Bella's neck, devouring her beautiful skin.

Bella couldn't stop the moans that had built up inside of her this time. I kicked the door shut, pushing her backwards towards my bed.

"Ah…Edward," Bella gasped out, clawing my back and shoulders. I pushed the top of her shirt and her bra strap down her arm as my lips continued to ravage her shoulders and downwards.

As I pushed Bella back, the back of her knee hit the edge of my bed and we both fell crashing down. My lips never left her skin.

"I wanna fuck you, _so_ badly," I hissed, grabbing her hand and placing it on my erection.

"Do it then," Bella challenged boldly. I smirked, glad for her permission. This was going to be a fuck that I _wasn't_ going to forget.

**_Bella's POV:_**

I was losing.

He wanted my body, he lusted for it, and here I was giving him it all. I could feel how hard he was. My fingers brushed against his straining pants and Edward groaned. I smirked, liking the way I made him look so vulnerable. Edward Cullen might be a badass, but play with his crotch and he was a melted puddle.

"Are you a virgin?" Edward asked, still breathing very hard. He was hovering on top of my body with his elbows. His lips were right under my ears, brushing against my neck. My skin felt like it was on fire. I placed my hands on his shoulder to steady him, though it did no good the last time.

"Does it matter?" I panted. "I wouldn't think you'd care as long as your cock is satisfied."

Edward's wet tongue stroked my skin and I groaned out loud. I was mortified at the words that had slipped out of my mouth, but it didn't seem that Edward even heard me. His hands slid under my shirt, pushing it upwards as his hands roamed my flat abdomen.

"Off," he commanded, pulling the material upwards. In a swift movement, my shirt was thrown in a certain direction. Edward attacked my neck and collarbone immediately, fondling with my bra clasp.

I wished that I had worn something sexier than a plain black bra, but I hadn't exactly predicted that this was going to happen tonight, had I?

I tried to focus on what exactly was happening right now, but the thought was quickly lost, as Edward had finally taken off my bra. I couldn't stop the blush from painting my neck and face.

I watched Edward's expression; no doubt he had seen bigger and better bodies than mine. His eyes met mine and he bent down and kissed my lips gently. Then he pulled back.

Edward removed his shirt immediately, throwing it to the side. His lips crashed with mine and we both groaned at the feeling of my breast pressed up against his chest.

It became increasingly difficult to focus on anything except the way my fingers were tangled in his hair, the way my hand was rubbing up and down his spine. The way his skin was porcelain and his muscles were toned. The heat between my legs intensified and every part of my body was in flames.

Edward licked and nibbled down my collarbone, his mouth heading towards my breasts. His groaned out my name in a rough voice as his tongue circled the peak of my breast. I gasped aloud; surprised and elated at the sensation it sent through my body. I felt like we were both buzzing, exploding up.

"God, you taste so fucking good," Edward moaned, his face buried in between my breasts. His fingers brushed down my side, down to the top of the jeans I was wearing.

"Oh…Edward," I moaned out, unable to contain myself. I had lost, I had given myself to him now but I didn't care. The way I felt right now was too much to bear.

I felt like I was throbbing and aching for him, a desperate need of friction between my legs. But he wasn't moving like I wanted him to anymore. Instead, Edward pulled his head up and kissed my lips once more.

This time the kiss was slow and sweet. Both of my hands went to cup his face, to hold him in place. Edward's left hand stroked up my body, reaching my breasts and palming them in a kneading, glorious way. I moaned his name into his mouth, wanting more, wanting so much more.

"You have no idea…no _fucking_ idea how much I lo –want you, Bella," Edward said breathlessly. His lips brushed over my face, kissing my eyelids, my eyebrows, my forehead, my cheeks.

The familiar blush made its appearance. Edward smiled gently above me. The urgency to be one with him was still there, the need to have him close and closer still.

But the way he was looking at me, with his eyes so deep in thought staring straight at mine was amazing. The way his hands were caressing my body, touching me in places that made me feel excited, alive, and so aroused was just so incredibly erotic.

But the heat between my legs was still burning, so much so that I wanted him, too. I wanted him to touch me more, to kiss me more, to do what he had intended to.

I wasn't thinking of consequences, of where this would lead us. I wasn't thinking of what my best friend Rosalie had said before. I wasn't thinking of the fact that this was Edward Cullen, the school player. He fucked with people and left them.

No, I was thinking that this was Edward Cullen and he was making me _moan_ and _purr_.

"Touch me," I told him, half gasping and half panting. His eyes opened widely as his tongue swept over and licked his own lips. I watched the movement in anticipation.

"You've totally just tossed my self-control out the window," Edward told me, smirking slightly. He moved in to ravage and assault my neck beautifully; his fingers were toying with my breasts. My hands slid down his body and we both moaned aloud.

I reached his jeans and my fingers popped the button in the front easily. Edward panted against my neck as my hand brushed against his erection. I pushed against his shoulder, and Edward complied with me this time.

I needed him too much and the way that I was completely drunk with lust was going to result in a more controlling Bella. Edward rolled off of me, our lips attached and moving so perfectly together.

I straddled his lap, pulling down his jeans with a bit of a struggle. Edward didn't seem to notice, as his hands were concentrated on my breasts and his mouth was busied with mine. I pulled away, almost frustrated. The need between my thighs was growing.

"If you want to be fucked, take it off," I growled at him, tugging at his pants. He lifted his hips off the bed immediately and pulled down the jeans to his knees. I threw it off to the side of the bed.

"Now yours," Edward panted. He switched our places quickly, pulling down at my jeans. The sight of Edward with nothing but his boxers on was amazing.

He was covered in small perspiration beads along the top of his forehead. His hair was messed up, completely tousled thanks to yours truly. His abs were toned, hard and beautiful.

He had a six-pack that looked like a professional artist had carved it. His eyes shone brightly a beautiful green colour, so piercing and yet so soft at the same time.

So there I was, completely naked apart from my black silky panties, lying hot and writhing under the equally flustered looking Edward Cullen. His lips were kissing and sucking onto the skin of my stomach, making his way down. My back arched as I moaned out his name erotically.

My fingers were entwined in his sexed up hair, as my other hand was on his neck, stroking the soft skin there. Edward's tongue flicked out and he licked a large bit of skin from the side of my hips to the other side.

"Oh fuck Bella…I can _smell_ how wet you are for me," he growled. I felt his fingers push the side of my panties aside and then, as his fingers touched me, I was in heaven.

**_Edward's POV:_**

Bella's sweet aroma reached my nose and went straight down to my cock. I stopped, distracted from kissing her navel.

"Oh _fuck_ Bella," I moaned out, unable to control myself. "I can smell how wet you are for me."

I pushed aside her silky panties, slipping a finger in between her wet, pulsating swollen folds. Bella moaned aloud.

The sound was beautiful music to my ears and I wanted her to do it again. Wanting to do just that, I ripped down her underwear, lifting her hips and taking it off as quickly as possible.  
I bent my head between her legs, flicking out my tongue. My mouth met Bella's deliciously sweet juices and I moaned against her sex.

"Ah…Ed-_ward_…oh god…"

I pushed Bella's thighs further apart and put more force with my tongue as I bent down again to lap up her arousal. My thumb found its way to her clit and started rubbing there furiously.

"Let's see how tight you are," I mused to myself.

I slipped two fingers into her center and it slid it easily. Bella stiffened and bucked her hips against my hand. She was laid out, her back arching upwards and her small hands fisting the sheets.

Her gorgeous mahogany hair was spread out around her head on my pillow. Her beautiful pink lips were parted and small panting sounds were coming out of them.

"Beautiful," I whispered. The word escaped my lips before I could stop it.

I curled my fingers abruptly and Bella cried out in pleasure.

"Ah! Edward…oh don't stop…_ah_…," she moaned, her eyes closed. I added another finger, surprised at how easily it slipped in, but then I felt how impossibly tight her walls were.

I pumped in and out of Bella's core, searching for the sound that she was puffing out. My fingers fastened the rhythm as Bella's thighs tensed. I could feel her shaking from her climax.

"Let go Bella…I want you to come for me, baby," I purred, rubbing her clit in smooth circles. "I want your cum pouring around my fingers…"

"Ah…_Edward_…I'm gonna…gonna…"

And then, just like that, Bella's body shook violently. A prodigious, amazingly crooning sound tumbled out of her lips as she rode out her orgasm. I felt her walls clench around my fingers, tightening like a vice and trembling like a leaf.

Her eyes were half closed and her lips were shaking too. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my _whole_ fucking life. I watched as Bella's breathing slowed. I took out my three fingers and licked the white, sweet-smelling coating off. Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto me.

_To Be Continued . . . _

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Don't hate me, I know I stopped it when it was getting good but the next chapter should get better. Now things are going to happen between Bella and Edward after the whole sex scene so I wouldn't mind getting any suggestions from you guys._

_**OK, Choose:**_

_**1) Bella and Edward fall asleep and Esme and Carlisle return home**_

_**2) Bella walks out after realising what had just happened**_

_**3) Edward talks to Bella, trying to convince her that he wants more than to screw with her**_

_**4) Any other suggestions you wish**_

Leave me a review.

Also, I've started a new story called **Found You**. It would be great if you guys read and reviewed it.

_**xXPassion11Xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**_ Thanks to GRSgirlforever for being my back-up beta and sorting out this chapter for me._

_Warnings: Sexual content and profanities._

* * *

_**Chapter twelve:**__ Never Made Love Before_

_**Edward's POV:**_

_Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto me._ I could now see the lust and desire in Bella's eyes. If she ever had any idea or thought of rejecting me, it was all gone now. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Edward", she whispered breathlessly. Her voice was shaky but in a low sexy way. I remembered the first time I saw her in my mother's kitchen, the way a blush was always covering her face, and she bit her bottom lip so seductively.

Somehow I found myself leaning closer to Bella once more. My lips hovered on top of hers as I stared into her eyes. Into her beautiful chocolate swirls. I found myself lost in them, lost so contently without complaining. I slowly inhaled her beautiful aroma mixed with the pure smell of sex and found myself enthralled with it.

Bella's small hands reached up and wound around my neck, pulling me down and crashing her lips to mine.

That's when the universe exploded. When the world ended and it was just us, Bella and I on this bed, our bodies sweaty and heated and entwined into one. Her marshmallow soft, rounded breasts were mashed against my chest. I could feel the peaks hardened and ready.

Our hips aligned and now my very sore, very loaded erection was pressing into the beginning of her center, brushing against the heat, the wetness there.

I broke away gasping and moaning at the sensation of her body so close to mine. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I knew I needed release. I wanted to be inside Bella so much. I wanted to hold her as I fucked her hard.

I wanted so much right then, my body craving it, craving her. I had never felt like this before and I was sure it would be the best I ever had, because I didn't do many good things. But being with Bella, being inside of her whilst she screamed my name would do more than 'satisfy my cock' as she clearly put it earlier.

Something gripped on to my hair as I licked and sucked onto the skin of Bella's neck. She just tasted like heaven. Her skin was made up of bursts of strawberries, mouth watering and fully scented. Bella writhed underneath me, rubbing her hips with mine to get some friction.

"Are you on the pill?" I whispered against her skin.

"Wha...no", she said back. Stupid me, I thought, of course she wasn't on the pill. Bella was still a virgin. She wasn't a slut like all the other girls.

I bit down hard at her shoulder and she cried out while gripping my back. I pulled back to see her eyes closed, her lips parted once more, panting under my control. My cock twitched painfully. I was delaying time. I would've normally already fucked the girl by now. Why was I messing about so much? Kissing her and kissing her again? Licking her skin? I should've been thrusting in and out of her already.

Without any more delay, I reached over to my side table and grabbed the small foil packet. I ripped the top off and pulled back and sit up on my knees and rolled it on. The slightest touch of my penis made me moan aloud.

I looked down to see that Bella had been watching the whole time. Her eyes were locked, staring at _that_ place, wide and innocent. I smirked and bent down to brush my lips over her jaw line and her ear.

"That is I going to fit into you", I whispered softly, "make room now".

_**Bella's POV:**_

I writhed and tensed as Edward's fingers continued to pump in and out of me, giving me the most intense and amazing orgasm I had ever had in my entire life.

He pulled his finger out of me and I felt my center pulse with the lack of him. As I looked up into Edward's beautiful eyes, he slowly licked the creamy coating around his fingers. It was the single most erotic thing I had ever seen.

Three fingers?

"Edward", I whispered breathlessly. He bent down, all the time staring deep into my eyes. His lip brushed over mine and I was waiting, forever waiting for him to kiss me. To take my breath away as he had done so many times in such little spaces of time that I knew him; he never did.

His eyes were far away. Here, but faraway. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Our mouths crashed together, his tongue running over my bottom lip before gently biting down making me moan. His entire body was pushed down onto mine, making me relish the feeling of the weight pushed down onto my groin.

I could feel his hard member pressing into my core. It was the best feeling ever. Electricity was flying through the both of us building up and exploding in heat and pleasure. I rubbed my hips against his, moving around to relieve the heat and need between my thighs. His hips immediately lifted up and I braced myself for them to crash down, but they didn't.

Instead he moved downwards as he placed hot wet kisses down my neck. His teeth bit and sucked, making me cry out and moan his name over and over again. I could feel him groaning out along with me, the vibration felt good against my skin.

"Are you on the pill?" asked Edward suddenly. I blinked confused.

"What? Uh...no", I whispered back. I mentally cursed myself for not being on the pill. I watched, waiting for Edward to push me off or something. He didn't. His tongue licked over my collarbone and I felt myself hiver under his beautiful body.

"Edward...oh" I panted, arching my back against him. He bit down on my neck, leaving me to cry out his name. The pain and pleasure mixed sent volts of shudders up and down my spine.

Edward pulled back and grabbed something off his bedside table. Then ripped off the top bit and threw it out of his mouth. I watched as he pulled out the condom and rolled it onto himself.

I was panting desperately underneath him now. I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted his cock inside of me. The heat growing down there was becoming almost unbearable to stand and hold off.

But as I watched, my eyes fixed on Edward's lengthened and hard erection, I was more turned on that I had ever been.

Edward smirked.

"That's going fit into you, make room now", he whispered gently. Our lips locked automatically and I felt how swollen and red my lips probably were right then, but I didn't care. Edward gripped my shoulder with one hand while his other rubbed smoothly up and down my side. He positioned himself between my legs.

His lips and tongue worked down my neck, across my collarbone a he nibbled softly. His hand went up and palmed my breasts.

"Fuck Bella", he panted, "I want you to scream my name. Are you gonna do that for me, Bella?"

He was practically purring at me and I felt hot liquid pool down my thighs.

"I...ah..."

"Say it! I want to hear my name fall off your lips as I fuck you dry", Edward hissed against my skin, "I want you to think of me and only me as I pound into you mercilessly."

He nibbled my earlobe and bit down gently.

"I'll scream your name", I panted breathlessly and his smile curved against my skin.

"Ready or not...here I fuck..."

His mouth was at my neck and I felt him as he slid his cock over the sensitive bundle of nerves that were making me throb.

He pushed into me suddenly and my back arched upwards, meeting his chest. We both moaned out loudly. I gripped the sheet as I felt him inside me. My skin was stretching and I felt the heat between us burst into sudden flames.

"Fuck you're tight", Edward hissed. He pushed in once more and we both cried out in unison as he entered me fully. I clawed at his back with one hand, my other fisting the sheets.

"No...I don't want to fuck you", Edward mumbled quietly against my skin. I wriggled underneath him, desperate for him to move. Why was he talking right now? Even I couldn't form coherent sentences. I was confused. He said he was going to fuck me dry and now I was actually braced for it, and it wasn't happening.

The sensation of being filled, being whole with him was amazing so much so that I didn't know how to describe it. I couldn't even think right.

I pulled my legs up around him, digging my heels into his back. I felt my skin stretch again as Edward was pushed further into me.

"...I want to love you", whispered Edward.

I opened my eyes.

What?

Did I just say that?

No, that wasn't my voice.

Did I just imagine that?

"I...ah...Edward...what?" I whispered to him between breaths. Edward kissed my neck once and pulled up to meet my eyes.

Slowly he pulled out and pushed back into me. I moaned into his mouth, forgetting all signs of previous conversations. He was distracting me pleasantly with his mouth as he thrust into me gently, almost caringly as if he didn't want to hurt me.

I felt like I was rising up, building up towards my climax as I clung onto Edward…Our lips were never tired as we continued to kiss, without tongues but open mouthed. We kissed sweetly, softly and compassionately without breaking away.

Suddenly Edward pushed into me a little harder. I gripped his shoulder as my walls tensed instinctively around him. My muscles were clenching in a pleasurable way.

And he was now setting a rhythm of thrusts, my hips slamming up into his own. I wanted to fall from the high peak he had set for me and I felt Edward's cock twitch inside of me.

"Ah...Edward...Edward..."

"Mmm Bella..."

My eyes were closed again as his hips thrust into me, pushing his member further and making me moan his name.

"Scream my name Bella", Edward urged breathlessly, breaking our long kiss, "Now Bella...ah Bella…"

"Edward", I moaned out loudly as my walls clamped and pulsed around his thrusts, "Edward I'm gonna...cum...go faster."

Edward panted, breathing against my neck as I pushed up my hips to get him faster inside of me. He quickened his pace, his hands palming my breasts and his lips against my throat.

"Fuck me faster Edward", I screamed out as the wave of pleasure was washing over me. My body shuddered violently as I gasped for air. I felt Edward's breath hitch and his member inside of me twitched as he came, moaning my name.

My walls milked him with the hot liquid around Edward's cock. I felt myself exploding from possibly another earth shattering orgasm.

Edward and I held onto each other, vibrating against each other as we both came falling, whizzing through oblivion. He collapsed on top of me and reluctantly pulled out and rolled onto the side of the bed beside me. He took off the condom and disposed of it in the little bin in the corner of his room before he came to lie next to me. We were now both breathing heavily, completely spent.

_**Edward's POV:**_

"Fuck Bella", I whispered into her ear, "I want you to scream my name. Are you gonna do that for me, Bella?"

"I...ah..." she whimpered against my lips on her neck. I pulled back, frustrated. I wanted her to be claimed by me. No one but me.

"Say it! I want to hear my name fall off your lips as I fuck you dry", I hissed, "I want you to think of me and only me as I pound into you mercilessly."

Bella moaned out and pulled gently against my hair. I smirked and bit down on her earlobe, nibbling on it softly. She gasped out.

"I'll scream your name", Bella promised instantly. I smiled. I wasn't going to delay anymore. I didn't know why I did it in the first place. She was the girl I was born to fuck.

"Ready or not, here I fuck", I whispered gently and slid my cock over her entrance. She was fucking wet again already. I closed my eyes and pushed into her in a smooth yet quick movement. We both gasped out.

"Fuck you're tight", I panted, loving the way Bella was soft and warm around my cock. I wondered briefly what her mouth would feel like there...

Bella distracted me by arching her back. Her plush breasts mashed up against my chest.

That gave me all the encouragement I needed. I pushed into her once more, going all the way in. We gasped out simultaneously, moaning against each other. I buried my face into the crook of Bella's neck reveling in the feel of her surrounding me so completely.

My mind wandered back to those times where I had imagined and fantasized about her benieth me, begging me to fuck her.

But I didn't want that right now. This felt completely different from those dreams.

"No", I thought. There was no way I wanted to fuck Bella, because this wasn't fucking Bella, this was loving her. I didn't want those stupid fantasies where I had pounded into her selfishly. I wanted this. The real thing. "I don't want to fuck you..."

I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to love her. I wanted to stroke her skin and caress her breasts. I wanted to kiss her sweetly and passionately.

"I want to love you", I thought to myself. I wanted to love Bella, just Bella.

Bella slammed her hips upwards, locking her legs around me. I groaned form the sensation of feelings it sent up and down my spine. Unable to control my lust and now my love, I pulled out and slowly pushed myself back into the warm, comfortable tight space that was Bella.

She moaned against my skin, fisting and gripping the sheets as I pulled in and out of her slowly and then I couldn't control myself. Lust had lost and love had won. This was the foreign feeling I was always feeling when I looked into her deep soulful eyes. I loved Bella Swan.

I was kissing her throat but then reached up and locked her lip with mine. We kissed gently in no hurry at all as I continued to make love to her slowly. Our lips were dancing, exploring slowly. It was the sweetest most delicious kiss I had ever experienced. I moved to kiss her neck and lick the juicy spot on her collarbone and Bella cried out suddenly, thrusting up her hips. I felt her walls shake around me, making my cock convulse and tremble inside of her pleasantly.

"Ah...Edward....ah...oh god", Bella moaned out.

"Scream my name", I whispered to Bella softly. She closed her eyes and her lips parted in that heavenly way.

"Edward", she cried out just as I had commanded her. I began to move, my thrusts going faster as she was now telling me to. Bella was ordering me hotly to hurry my pace, wanting me to thrust in and out of her faster. I obliged because I couldn't do anything else.

A surge of pleasure crashed upon both of us as we came, Bella milking and shuddering around my cock as I spilled my liquid into the condom.

I pulled out of her slowly, almost reluctantly as Bella opened her eyes, fluttering. I knew then what I had to do, what I had to tell her. Because I had realized that Bella wasn't a virgin, I wasn't the one who broke the skin of her innocence.

She had sex before, and it wasn't with me.

_Fuck that._

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Who do you think popped Bella's cherry?_

Leave me a review.

**xXPassion11Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**_ Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys like this chapter, no lemons but that'll come shortly. Thanks to GSRgirlforever for betaing this chapter for me._

_Warnings: Profanities and sexual content._

* * *

**Chapter thirteen:** After Sex

**_Bella's POV:_**

I couldn't believe it. Maybe I was dreaming. But if I was dreaming then those pinches I gave myself would've woken me up right? But it wasn't real. This kind of stuff just didn't happen. Not to me. Definitely not to me. I was Bella Swan, quiet, shy and totally not social.

And I had just had sex with Edward Cullen.

Oh _god_.

I didn't know what to do next. He collapsed next to me, placing an arm around my stomach and pulling me close. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling.

This was going to be so awkward. Why was Edward holding me? Maybe he did this kind of stuff before he moved on to the next girl he fucked.

Did that mean I was a cheap fuck? A slut? Well, I had just done what he wanted me to. I had given up. Edward seduced me and like any of his stupid conquests, I gave up.

It's not like I could do otherwise. It was so hard.

He was everything a girl would dream of. I had never even spoken to him until about a week ago. And now I had just slept with him. I had screamed his name.

Moaned out. Made those noises for him.

Oh _god_.

I had sex with Edward Cullen.

"Bella, I –"

"BE-LLA! MO-OM! DAD-DY!"

I shot upright, throwing Edward's arm to the left as my heart pounded in surprise. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Oh crap. Alice. Damn, Alice!

"Alice", I hissed under my breath as I stumbled out of the bed.

"What? Bella, I've got to –"

"Shit, shit, shit!" I mumbled under my breath. I was such an idiot. Just a stupid idiot.

I was a babysitter. Here to babysit. What on earth was I doing with Edward Cullen??? What if Alice heard? What if she was looking for me right now?

Probably wondering why I was in her brother's room...

"Bella", shrieked a desperate voice. I pulled on my panties, and jeans as quickly as I could. I looked around the room and pulled on my shirt. My clothes were scattered everywhere. Where the hell was my bra?

"Don't go, I need to –"

"Not right now," I snapped at Edward. I sprinted to his door, yanking it open without a look behind. I cringed in embarrassment. What if I was loud?

What if Edward was loud? What do you say to a six year old who heard odd noises coming from her big brother's room?

I quickly smoothed down my hair and took in a couple of deep breaths whilst my head panicked into overdrive. I ran to Alice's room and opened the door, calming my breathing as I switched on the light. Alice sat up and looked at me with a tear streaked face. She was on the floor, half sitting up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked her, trying not to pant. Or panic. My voice had softened immediately, thank god.

Idiot. What's wrong?! She obviously fell on the floor. That's probably why she's on the floor!

"I f-fell," she sniffed, pushing her hair back. I scooped her up easily and laid her back on the bed. Her pajamas felt a little bit sweaty and damp.

"Do you normally fall?" I asked her, checking for bruises or injuries. All looked well. At least she hadn't broken a leg or an arm when she fell. Oh yeah, those types of things only happen to me. Twice.

"No", she sniffed again, looking up at me, "I fell my bum though..."

I laughed, placing her properly in the middle of the bed. "Be careful, Alice. Can you go back to sleep? Does anything hurt?"

"No..." she said shaking her head. "I can sleep now. I just...I thought someone pushed me."

I smoothed down her hair and stood up. She looked so innocent. I wiped away her little tears and smiled at her gently.

"No one pushed you", I promised her. She sniffed and nodded, laying back down on her bed again.

This was where I was supposed to be. Helping Alice. This was my job, not to sleep with her brother. God, I was so going to hell. My mind kept replaying the same words over and over again like a broken record: I had sex with Edward Cullen; I had sex with Edward Cullen; I had sex with Edward Cullen; and so on.

It wasn't that I was regretting my actions. Oh god no. I could never regret that. It was by far the most amazing night of my life. Rosalie would be proud, if the person I had sex with was someone other than Edward, of course. I was just regretting the fact that I gave up to Edward Cullen. So easily. One touch and I was a goner.

He'd probably ignore me for the rest of my life and never speak to me ever again now. Which was exactly how it should be. This was how it was. We shouldn't have ever touched anyway. We should've never spoken to each other.

The only reason that he wanted to do me was probably because there was no one else in the house. Apart from his sister but that was wrong. So he picked me. Oh god...I had sex with Edward Cullen.

Rosalie was going to kill me.

I walked out of Alice's door and stood by the doorway until I could hear her soft snores. I glanced at my watch and realized that it was half past nine already. I better go downstairs and do some homework.

Which was what I should've been doing in the last hour or so.

I closed my eyes and rested against the wall. Did this just happen? Did it all really? Edward Cullen? Of all the people, did it have to be Edward Cullen?

"Bella!"

I jumped, my eyes snapping open immediately. And there he was. He was shirtless, stepping out of his room with nothing but boxers on. Oh crap. Images flooded my mind of me tracing my fingers on those firm...hard abs. His chest pressed up close to mine. Edward moaning my name as he came...

Edward smiled lazily at me, almost nervously as he approached.

"Is the little thing OK?" he asked me. I stared at him, confused.

"T-the little thing?" I repeated. I cleared my throat because it was croaky. Edward's eyes were fixed on my lips. I cleared my throat again. Mostly because I was now very uncomfortable.

"Alice", he prompted.

"Oh...she's good", I said. Then mentally kicked myself. "I mean...she fell. Off the bed. Um, that's why she shouted for me. I helped her get back to sleep."

"Oh..."

We stood there for a couple of minutes, neither of us wanting to say anything. I wondered why he even came out of the room in the first place. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes on the floor as I avoided his piercing gaze. Those green eyes...

"Homework", I muttered, then turned around and headed towards the stairs. Just as I was about to take the first step, something grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I blurted out into Edward's face.

His eyes traced over my body. I shifted uncomfortably. He had a death grip on my left hand and it didn't look like he was about to let go soon.

What the hell was he doing?

Couldn't he let me go so that we wouldn't have to deal with this awkwardness already? I knew what was supposed to happen. Rosalie told me so many times. Edward fucked, then left. Surely, he should be ignoring me by now.

"Who did you have sex with?" He practically growled, advancing forwards.

I stepped back a little, careful not to fall down the stairs. This question caught me off guard. I glared at him. Did he seriously just ask that question? What, it was about twenty minutes ago, wasn't it?

"What?" I continued to glare.

"Who. Did. You. Have. Sex. With?" He demanded, punctuating every word. I didn't understand his question. Was he crazy? I just had sex with him and then he asks me who I had sex with?

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed, "What's wrong with you?"

"You've fucked with someone before me, who the fucked was it?" He snapped impatiently.

I bit my bottom lip in fury. I did not know what the hell Edward Cullen was going on about but I hated the way he was talking to me. He was acting like he was superior to me and I would not take that.

"Back off", I hissed at him. Then turned around and sprinted down the stairs. He didn't follow after me, until I reached the bottom step. I could hear Edward pounding after me. With disgust and confusion, I walked towards the kitchen without turning back.

What was his problem? I understood that we had just had sex. I understood that he was probably on this stupid male high, but he had no right to demand things from me. What a ridiculous question! Who was he to presume who I've had sex with? It did not matter to him who I had been with. It was none of his business.

I poured myself a glass of water, draining it quickly. I could feel him standing behind me in the kitchen doorway. Watching me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight. I refilled my glass but did not drink it this time. I turned around instead. He was watching me with a thoughtful expression, his head tilted to the side. His eyes were raking over my body once more. I felt so naked.

Then I had to remind myself that I was naked with him. Just less than an hour ago. He had been touching me there. He had been caressing my skin. The look in his eyes...the expression on his face...

It was beautiful.

If Edward hadn't just acted like a complete arrogant idiot asking me silly questions, I would've said that we made love. Because it didn't feel like sex should. It wasn't rushed or quick, just pleasure. It was love.

'_He's not capable of that'_, a voice sounding strangely like Rosalie's spoke in my head.

"I think I have a right to know", Edward said, gaining my attention. I looked at him, once more, confused.

"Know what?" My voice sounded shaky, not as strong as I wished for it to be.

"Who you've been with?" Edward said.

Oh. That's what he was getting at. His question made sense now. I glared at him, trying not to lash out. Who made him presume that I had been with someone? Did he really think I was a slut, like the other girls he tooled with?

"And what makes you think that I wasn't a virgin before I had sex with you?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice controlled. He laughed, one bitter sharp cackle before rolling his eyes at me.

"Please Bella, I have enough experience to know when I'm fucking a virgin", he said, sounding almost offended. I gritted my teeth together.

Oh. _Fucking_ a virgin.

Well, it wasn't even sex for him then. It was just a fuck. Good to know.

"Well then you'd know that I was a virgin before you _fucked_ me", I spat at him. With that, I placed my drink on the counter and marched out of the kitchen.

--

I was drawing Alice. I imagined what her face looked like, sleeping soundly. She was only little. Only small. So innocent and cute in her own little girly way. She was beautiful, which was an understatement.

I drew her with her two teddy bears, the ones she showed me on the first night I babysat her. One on either side, protecting her sleeping form. My pencil brushed and scratched at the paper in the sketch book before I was fully satisfied. I wanted to keep this picture.

"You can't do that," a voice said. I jumped, turning to the voice. He stood behind the sofa, glaring at me. I rose and eyebrow, willing him to carry on talking.

"Can't do what?" I asked, wanting to know when he didn't elaborate. I didn't find anything that I breached or did wrong. I was simply sitting on the sofa, drawing.

"Can't...I mean...we..." He seemed to be struggling with his words. "I know when I'm...I mean, you didn't even wince. It should've hurt when I broke the... Was there blood?"

"Do you care?" I shot back at him hotly.

"Yes", Edward whispered, so quietly that I think I must've imagined it. I went back to my drawing, sketching quietly as he looked. I didn't understand. Why was he still here? Couldn't he go away and make this less awkward?

"You still haven't told me his name", Edward said quietly. I groaned in frustration and looked up. He had an amused expression on his face. "Am I annoying you?"

"Yes. You are", I sighed heavily. "The reason, Edward, that there wasn't any blood isn't because I'm a cheap whore and I've fucked around before, it's because the hymen skin had already broken accidentally. So technically, I was a virgin before you _fucked_ me. You're the only person I've _fucked_ so you don't need to worry about his name!"

Edward winced at my words.

I snapped my sketchbook shut and shoved it in my bag, with my pencil and eraser after it. Edward stared at me, looking quite shocked at my outburst.

"Excuse me", I dismissed myself and walked to the bathroom, chin up.

I could feel his burning stare in my back once more. I felt so uncomfortable, yet oddly embarrassed to know that he was staring at me. His sparkling green eyes held such a hypnotic lock that it was almost intimidating.

I washed my face once more, trying to get the burning hot heat out of my cheeks with no such luck. As soon as I thought about what had happened tonight, the blush reappeared. As I thought about Edward's presumptions of me, he obviously thought I slept around, it made me angry.

I was really just another silly girl, wasn't I? Falling into his stupid trap.

I took in a deep breath and walked out. I didn't jump or get startled this time. I was expecting him to be waiting for me.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"In my own house?" He retorted, smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He caught my wrist, spinning me around into his arms. I wriggled, trying to pull back.

"Get away", I warned him, pushing at his chest. Edward stepped closer, pressing our bodies up close.

"That's a bad idea", he whispered, leaning in. I looked up, and realized my mistake. His lips were less than millimeters away from my own.

"_Please_ stop running from me", whispered Edward, his voice dripping with seduction and sex. I breathed out, unable to do anything else. And his mouth covered mine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Edward's POV for all of next chapter and he will get around to tell Bella his true feelings, patience my readers, Edward is a slow motherfucker in this story. _

_I apologise to everyone who doesn't like the previous chapters because of Edward's swearing but that's his character. He's supposed to be dark, mysterious and filled with swear words. I'm sorry if you feel like Edward isn't realistic enough. Thank you for being honest in your reviews but if you don't like it, I won't change his character just for you._

_ I will keep in mind the suggestions for improvements but if you feel like this story isn't worth reading, don't read it. I do put warnings in the beginning of the chapters that it will contain profanities and sexual language, that's all I can do._

_For those who do like the story, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter._

Leave me a review.

**xXPassion11Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** _You guys are so amazing with reviews, I love reading the comments. They help my story get better. A big thank you to GSRgirlforever for beta-ing this story for me even though we had some 'technical/connection' problems. She stuck by me and was patient! I owe her my secret chocolate stash and some jelly babies too._

**PLEASE READ THIS WARNING: **_Profanities and lots of swear words. If you get offended by any of this, please don't read. I have warned you. Edward swears! It's part of his character and my ideal dark Edward._

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: _Stupid Mouth_**

**Edward's POV:**

Her small, warm body was tightly placed against mine. My arms were wrapped around her pulling her closer to me. She shifted her hips, trying to fight me but I wasn't having that.

"Please stop running from me", I begged her, looking into her eyes. Her lips parted and that I took that as my opportunity and pressed my lips to hers. The sweet intoxicating scent of strawberries and delicious freesia filled my nose and I felt complete at once.

Bella pushed against my chest, moaning in protest. I took her bottom pouty lip with my teeth and nibbled on it, because that shit tasted like heaven. I pressed myself onto her because I needed more. It felt like I hadn't touched her for years. I needed more of Bella.

She stumbled back, her knee hitting the couch and her body collapsing backwards, with me on top of her.

Bella stopped struggling. Her left hand went up to my neck, grasping and caress the skin there. I moaned into her mouth and her lips parted for me. Without waiting, my tongue plunged inside her mouth, exploring every secret there was.

My cock twitched in my boxers, ready to take her once more. I felt oddly buoyant as it was me who lay on top of her, and not some other motherfucker. I thought I had fucked up everything when Bella snapped at me earlier. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she had slapped me across the face.

I acted like a total prick, demanding who she had fucked with. But I couldn't help it. That stupid possessive side of me got out and I couldn't control anything. Bella was innocent and totally virginal, so I was beyond pissed and shocked when I realized that she wasn't a virgin. Wrong, because she fucking was.

"We should stop", Bella gasped out, turning her head to the left so that my lips wouldn't attack hers again. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so", I breathed back, devouring her neck instead. My lips sucked and licked the soft piece of flesh, tasting the beautiful taste that was Bella alone. She arched into me, pushing up her breasts against my chest. I smiled as I attacked her collarbone.

"Edward...." she protested and it sounded more like an encouraging moan than a protest. I used my teeth to graze her skin, my hands creeping her shirt up her stomach. She wasn't wearing a bra. I knew that because she had rushed off to see Alice and her bra was safely tucked away in my drawer.

Things were so much easier with less obstacles.

Bella placed her hands on my chest, pushing me back.

"Edward...you have to stop", she breathed out shakily into my ear, "stop it. Look at me, stop it."

I obeyed her request, stopping to look at her. Which was a mistake. Her hands found their way to my shoulder, trying to hold me in place, her lips were red, swollen and parted. Her skin was pale and slightly flushed with a light blush. Her hair was messy once more, sticking to her forehead and the side of her face.

My cock twitched, growing impossibly harder.

I leaned in close and this time Bella made no move to stop me at all. Our lips touched, throwing a light tingle through my body. Her hands gripped my bare shoulder, mine held her close. One of my hands was, on her side, holding her in place and the other was under her shirt, caressing her soft, warm, skin gently.

I kissed her softer this time, trying to say sorry for earlier and trying to plead for her to stop pushing me away. One of her hands, I didn't know which, made its way to my hair, fisting it in her grip tightly.

We gasped out, breathing heavily and pulling away to gulp some oxygen. The awkward angle that Bella was twisted on the sofa made her shift...right into my erection. I couldn't stifle my moan.

"No", Bella whispered, pushing at me. That was starting to get annoying. "Get off me, Edward, get off now."

She wriggled out of my grasp, stumbling off the sofa and standing up. I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"God! You can't keep on doing that", she snapped, pretending she didn't enjoy it.

"Doing what?" I asked, widening my eyes innocently.

"Look, I've already given you what you want...now you can just...just stay away from me", she commanded, lifting up her chin to look more convincing. She fooled no one.

"I don't want to stay away from you", I told her, shrugging. She narrowed her eyes at me and huffed.

"I don't understand you", she whispered, shaking her head. I watched as she slowly backed away from me, smoothing her hair and fanning her face. Although my eyes were set on her retreating ass.

I stood up, approaching her from behind. I bet I could get her to kiss me again if I kissed her neck. As I was about to, Bella suddenly turned around.

"Look", she started, staring me straight in the eyes, "don't think I don't know what your game is, Edward Cullen. You fuck and you leave. You've done me, so now you can leave me alone. I won't let you play around with me."

"Hey, I never said I was going to –"

"Wait", she hissed suddenly, her eyes flickering to the door.

And my parents walked in.

--

My bed smelled of her, I realized later that night. Bellla had scurried away from me as soon as my parents walked in. Carlisle and Esme's gazed flickered between her and I for a couple of seconds before they composed themselves.

Bella practically sprinted out of the house, flinging her bag over her shoulder and disappearing in to the night. I desperately wanted to go after her but Carlisle was glaring at me in that odd patronizing way.

Then he forced me to spill why their favorite babysitter looked like a deer caught in headlights. I merely shrugged at both of them before sprinting myself up to my room.

It smelled like her. That beautiful mouth watering scent was on my pillow and my bed sheets. I closed my eyes, remembering every moment we spent in my room. It was by far the best sex I had ever had. If Bella as a virgin would make me come like that then I wondered how she would act when she was experienced.

I couldn't say that I didn't feel disappointed, because I did. Somehow I expected Bella to want me again like the other girls. They always came back for round two. But Bella simply told me to stay away. Not that I was going to do that of course, it wasn't my choice anymore. From the first time I had kissed her, it had become an addiction.

I didn't understand why she wanted me to stay away. I mean, we had just had the most mind blowing sex ever although it was partly making love, surely she liked it. Her commands and moans told me that she liked it every bit as much as I did.

So if she did like it, what was the problem? Why did she want me to stay away? Why was she pushing me away like this?

I sighed in frustration, running my hands through my messy hair. Bella was so complicated. Beautiful, fucking gorgeous, smart, sweet, innocent, but so fucking complicated.

Why couldn't she act like the other girls? Why did she have to have this difficult, hard to get posture towards me?

_If she was easy, she wouldn't be Bella._

That was true.

I couldn't stop the fact that I wanted her again. If I was honest with myself, then I wanted her a lot. Again and again. I didn't want to give her back. I wanted more than sex with her, though my cock may beg to differ. Still, Bella brought out feelings in me that I had never felt before. All I had to do was to find out what to do with those weird emotions.

Fucked up feelings.

--

I didn't take the Volvo to school. I was a stupid motherfucker and I knew it. Still, it didn't stop me from being one. I had to tell Bella straight. No matter what she tried, she wouldn't stay away from me. I couldn't let that happen. I knew I was starting to sound like a possessive bastard, but that's how it was. She had to know that I needed her again. I wanted her so much.

Oh how I needed Bella.

One time wasn't enough for me. if she thought that I only fucked and left, then...well she was right. If the girl was lucky I would go for the second round. It wasn't the same with Bella, I didn't just want a second round, I wanted way more than that.

And that's why I was standing outside Bella Swan's house in the drizzling Forks morning. The driveway was empty, which was lucky for me because I didn't think chief Swan would appreciate a delinquent like myself preying on his baby daughter.

She stepped out of the house, clutching her bag to herself like it was worth her life. Her large black jacket covered every part of her body from her mid thigh to her neck. She was staring intently at the ground.

I stayed in my place, not moving. I didn't want to scare her or anything. She took in a deep breath, looking down and allowing her dark brown hair to fall like a curtain, hiding her face. Then she began to walk out.

I approached her from behind, trying to make my footsteps loud so she wouldn't get scared. "Bella?"

"Ah!" she jumped, turning around and looking at me wide eyed.

I couldn't help laughing, amused at the fact that even though I tried not to scare her, she got scared.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, in between my laughter. She glared at me and nodded, a soft blush covering her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as we began walking again.

"I'm walking to school", I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you have a car?" she asked, her eyes still on the floor.

"I wanted to help the environment", I muttered sarcastically, as if she couldn't guess why I was walking this morning.

"Right..."

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?" I blurted out before I could help myself.

She shrugged lightly. "There's nothing to talk about, Edward. I already told you everything that you needed to know. I don't want to be messed around with, so it's best if you stay away from me."

"But I don't want to", I said, amazingly in a whining tone. She glanced up at me before smiling.

"Why not?" she asked in a sort of whisper voice.

Right. This was it. This was the moment to tell Bella everything. How absolutely infatuated I was with her. How I craved to touch her, smell her and just be with her everyday. How I didn't only want sex, that I wanted her.

"I want to have sex with you again", I said out loud.

Bella stopped walking.

I stopped walking.

_Damn it! That was the wrong thing to say!_

"Should I be offended or privileged?" she spoke, staring up at me. Suddenly, I felt so small. Why the fuck do I say the wrong things all the time?

"I...privileged?" it came out as a question.

"Right, because I get to fuck you again. Because you're such a great catch, aren't you?" she spoke rhetorically. I wanted to say yes, I was. But then that sounded too arrogant and cocky. "Why do you want to have sex with me again, Edward? I'm sure there are other prettier girls to pick from who are more than willing."

"Because I want you", I said, sounding stubborn again. She started walking and I followed.

Like the fucking puppy that I had become.

"Look, it came out wrong", I said quickly, "let me start again. This shit's confusing me. You make me say the wrong things, Bella."

"What? It's my fault that you just said that you wanted to have sex with me?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow. Damn, she looked hot flustered. Imagine having hot angry sex with Bella...

Focus!

"N...no", I stammered, "stop looking at me like that, I can't think!"

Bella looked taken aback. Right, as if she didn't know that the lip biting thing was a cocktease.

"Like what?" she asked in confusion. I shook my head, taking in a deep breath. I was gonna start again. I looked away from her deep brown eyes and her curved, pink lips as I tried to put my thoughts into words.

"I want you to...to want to have sex with me", I stuttered as my own words echoed in my ears. Was I making any fucking sense at all???!

"Edward, that doesn't make sense", Bella told me, confirming my thoughts. I wasn't making sense. Shit.

"Look, do you want to have sex with me again or not?" I blurted out impatiently.

Bella stopped walking once more, turning to glare at me. Suddenly, her face flushed bright red as she ducked her head, looking up at me below her long eyelashes.

"Do you?" I asked again. I could practically feel my fucking nonexistent tail wagging in anticipation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ LOLZ. I love that last line. Credit goes to GSRgirlforever. She came up with it. Thanks again for reading, I like writing this story. Lemons to come, stick with me people! What do you guys think Bella will say? Might not be the obvious, I'm kinda evil sometimes..._

_Leave me a review_

**_xXPassion11Xx_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I had sent this to my beta a while ago but hadn't received it back. She mentioned having internet problems. So this chapter is not corrected. I tried my best with it to make sure all the grammer stuff is sorted. Tell me if you find any errors. Thanks._

**Chapter fifteen: Unleashed Passion**

Edward's POV

"_Look, do you want to have sex with me again or not?" I blurted out impatiently._

_Bella stopped walking once more, turning to glare at me. Suddenly, her face flushed bright red as she ducked her head, looking up at me below her long eyelashes._

"_Do you?" I asked again. I could practically feel my fucking nonexistent tail wagging in anticipation._

She seemed to be staring at me for a long time.

The horny motherfucker inside of me was battling, raging on for me to do something anything at all but I didn't. I just stood there like a muppet waiting for master to command me. Or answer me atleast.

She didn't.

The wind blew by us and the rain thickened. I could feel my messy hair get heavier and more wet by the second. Maybe it was the fact that I forgot to brush it this morning, or the fact that my head was just heavy in confusion anyway.

Bella didn't answer.

We were just standing in the fucking rain, which was now starting to irritate me by the way, she had her stupid fucking hood up, nibbling her juicy lip and her eyes darting at mine then away.

"Bella?" My eyebrows furrowed in frustration and confusion. It was a simple question, _just answer it_. I suppose she wasn't exactly asked questions like these all the time, but surely she wouldn't be confused by my asking. It was simple, I wanted her. I knew she wanted me too, I felt it. After all, it was my name that fell on her lips last night.

I smiled like the smug motherfucker I was.

"Yes Edward?" Bella tilted her head to the right in innocent confusion. She hadn't answered my question and by the look on her face, she wasn't going to.

"Hey Bella!" We both looked up to see Rosalie Hale flaunting her way over. Bella straightened up immediately.

"Bye Edward", she muttered hastily, before practically running away from me.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked, linking arms with her before throwing an odd, suspicious look back at me. I quirked an eyebrow at her. I never liked that girl, too blonde and too selfish.

"Jasper misses you", Rosalie began as they walked ahead. I stood rooted to my spot. "He wants to see you after school. Emmett and I have a date, do you mind…?"

"No of course not. I'd love to see Jasper again anyway since…"

She walked away without a second glance back, leaving me left alone like an abandoned dog.

Damn, what was with all of these dog references.

_Woof woof. _Fucker_._

Why didn't she give me a straight answer? Surely it was simple enough. Yes. Or no. So maybe I didn't expect Bella to jump on me, flinging her arms around my neck screaming yes, but you can't aim too high. Though it hurt when she didn't answer.

After a couple of minutes of standing on the pathway, I gathered up my shit and sucked it up. If Bella didn't want to fuck me, I'd make her.

Then I'd make her fall in love with me, like I was with her.

--

**_Bella's POV:_**

I nearly cringed when I saw the wide grin on Rosalie's face. Actually, I expected a serious face. I expected her to demand why the hell I was talking to Edward but instead she towed me from him safely away. We prattled on about unimportant things like her asking me to watch Jasper, as if I wouldn't be there ten minutes early anyway.

As soon as we reached school grounds though, the silence crept in. I risked a peeking glance sideways to her and realized that she was wearing a a large grin. I did not comment.

My mind was still spinning, whirling around the fact that Edward Cullen was an absolutely idiot. I was made to hate him before, and right now I really wanted to. Especially after what I knew and what had happened, but I did not feel the hate I wanted to.

I felt something else.

He had asked me a question. Obviously no one had asked me that before but still, it was quite a shock. His voice and the words replayed in my head.

"…ignore me for a moment longer, Bella, I swear I'll –"

"What?" I turned to Rosalie. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Were you listening to me?" She demanded. Oops, so it wasn't silence after all. Maybe I just zoned out.

"No", I admitted as we walked to our lockers. I pulled out my small blue and black sketch book along with some of my subject books.

"I asked what you and Edward Cullen were talking about", she said, opening her own locker and digging in.

"He…was asking when I'm babysitting him, I mean his sister again", I bluffed up. Rosalie gave me an unconvinced look but didn't comment.

"Is he always there when you babysit Alyssia?"

"Alice", I corrected, "And…no. Not really."

"I don't think you should go there if he's gonna be in the house with you", Rosalie told me, "it's best to just stay away from Edward Cullen. He eats girls and treats them with disrespect, Bella. Trust me on this."

"We barely talk", I mumbled, staring at the ground, "Edward doesn't even know me anyway. He's normally just in his room, brooding or whatever."

Oh, and I had sex with him yesterday.

"Was he there last night?" Rosalie asked me curiously.

"Um…yeah, I think so", I muttered, not wanting to lie anymore to my best friend. This wasn't exactly going well. Rosalie and I were close friends, we told eachother everything. Mostly, everything really. Mostly because there wasn't much to tell from my part. I only had a small quiet town life, nothing amazing had ever happened to me. I spoke to her once, about my mother and how sad it made me feel, that was it really.

"Isabella?" Rosalie had a her stern tone out. The tone that she used with Jasper when he did something wrong. I ducked my head and started towards the first class, although the the bell hadn't rung yet.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella", she sang, trying to get my attention. I kept walking, keeping my head down. "There's something you're not telling me…don't walk away from me, Bella Swan! I won't let you watch Jasper tonight!"

I halted, grudgingly and turned around.

"He scared you, didn't he?" She said in a quiet tone. It took me a couple of seconds to realize who she was talking about.

"I…what?"

"Edward Cullen", she explained, "When you were watching Alice yesterday, he did something. Was he trying to tell you to not say anything? Is that why he was talking to you this morning?"

Option one, tell the truth. I could speak to Rose now. Tell her that I had sex with Edward yesterday. Tell her that it was the best life of my life. Tell her that I loved it so much that the attraction I was feeling for Edward was dangerously developing into something else. Tell her that he asked me to have sex with him again…and I _really_ wanted to.

Option two, lie to my best friend.

She had warned me constant times over and over again, though at the time I hadn't even seen a glimpse of Edward Cullen. She had told me every thing about him, most were probably accurate. She was my best friend and she looked out for me. If I told her that I had feelings for Edward, she would do anything to change that.

"I don't wanna talk about it", I said quietly. She nodded with a knowing look and smiled gently.

"If he messes with you, come to me", she whispered, "Emmett'll kick his ass. The whoring bastard. Thinks he's so great, so mysterious with his stupid dark clothes, dirty mouth and arrogant ass. He goes through girls like oxygen, Bella. Trust me, I've seen him in action."

--

As I went through my classes during the rest of the day, I tried to be normal. I tried to act as if I had a normal life. I tried to pretend that I didn't just loose my virginity to Edward Cullen the previous night. I tried to make sure that I acted as if I wasn't thinking about him. And his offer.

Damn his stupid, beautiful offer.

_Do you want to have sex with me again?_

Yes please.

But I couldn't exactly give _him_ that answer, could I? No, of course not. I was Bella Swan. Shy, quiet girl. I was innocent. I drew to keep my memories alive. I babysat because I loved children. I was friends with Rosalie and Emmett because they gave me reassurance.

I walked to the cafeteria in a daze, trying to remember whether Rosalie told me to wait for her in the dining hall or wait for her in the library. I walked to the lunch hall anyway, my feet seemed to be carrying me.

Clutching my sketchbook tightly, I wondered about what I should be drawing about next. Tonight I'd be at Rosalie's house. Hopefully Jasper would let me draw him again. He didn't normally mind on staying still for long periods of time.

With Jasper, he was always a calm, quiet kid. Quite the opposite of Alice Cullen. Jasper didn't mind being left alone to play. He usually just watched TV with me or we played in his garden. He was a great kid.

"Bella!"

I turned around, snapping out of my thoughts. Mike Newton waltzed towards me, a big grin in place. I shuddered. That guy stank of weed and was not good news. He was another person Rosalie warned me about.

'_Mike Newton AKA Cullen's ass. He's a wannabe Edward MotherFuckMe Cullen. He does every Cullen does, he's always hanging around with him and he's a horny bastard. Don't let him touch you. Ever.'_

"Hello", I muttered as he approached me.

"What's up?" he asked casually and began walking side by me.

_The ceiling._

"Nothing", I told him truthfully, "Nothing much."

"Good, good", he nodded happily.

We walked in silence as I wondered why on earth Mike was even talking to me. He only did a couple of times. Now it was just creepy. I hated the way he was walking so close.

"So what are you doing Friday?" He asked turning to me. I clutched my sketchbook even tighter. It felt so uncomfortable, the way he was looking at me up and down. I felt too exposed.

"Working", I answered curtly.

"Ah", he nodded again. "What about Saturday?"

"Working", I told him. He nodded and took a step towards me. Instinctively, I moved back. My shoulder touched the wall behind me.

"Why do you work so much?" he asked as if it was a difficult math question. I nearly rolled my eyes at him.

"Got nothing better to do", I muttered instead with a light shrug. He grinned.

'D_on't let him touch you_', Rosalie's voice shrieked in my head. Mike was too close. I had no idea what to do in these situations, I had never had a situation like this before. Guys usual just ignored me.

"You could hang out with me", he suggested, waggling his eyebrows, "there's a party at La Push beach on Friday night. I'm going with Tyler and Edward. There's room for you, of course."

"I don't know", I said shaking my head.

_That means no, Mike. Please move away._

"Come on, I've barely seen you at any parties at all", he laughed, rolling his eyes. What was funny? I didn't know.

"I'm not a…party sort of girl", I explained with a shrug, "Um, excuse me. I have to go see Rosalie now."

"I think you're just playing hard to get", he grinned, placing two hand on either side of me. It sort of reminded me of what Edward did. Except when Edward had trapped me, I wanted to me trapped. Right now, I wanted to vomit.

"No…I'm really not", I said, trying not to sound peeved, "please let me go Mike. I really have to go."

"Only if you agree to come out with me", he bargained, leaning closer. His breath hit my face and I nearly gagged.

"I've got work", I hissed, pushing against his shoulders with one hand.

"You're a little cocktease, aren't you Swan?"

I didn't even know that he knew my last name. His slimy hands cupped my cheek. I tried to squirm away.

"Stop it", I said desperately, "just leave me alone. Get away from me!"

"NEWTON! GET THE FUCK _OFF_ OF HER!"

--

Edward's POV

I spent the whole morning trying to catch a glimpse of Bella. No fucking luck. It was like she had completely disappeared. This was why I had never seen her before. Either God, Buddah or whoever was up there probably arranged our schedules so that we'd never meet or it was just bad luck.

I blame Jesus.

By the time lunch came around, I was feeling rather shitty. I scanned the cafeteria, looking to see that beautiful mass of brown hair or hear her sexy little giggle.

Once again, no such luck.

I sucked it up again, grabbing a bottle of water and fucking out of the dining hall before Stanley saw me and decided to come say hello. I headed towards the car park behind the English department building. Tyler was already there making out and feeling up Kristy. Whatever her name was.

"Don't you guys breathe?" I muttered, walking over to lean against the wall. They both surfaced at the sound of my voice.

"Where's newton?"

"He went to get something", Tyler told me with a shrug.

"A life?" Muttered Kelly. Kelsie? Kayla? Oh well.

"He's got the booze", Tyler explained, "I've got nothing on me. What about you?"

"I've got nothing", I shrugged, "I'll get Mike."

They both nodded and dove back to feeling eachother up.

I rolled my eyes to myself as I skipped back. I was seriously depressed and needed large amounts of alcohol in my body. Where the fuck was Newton?

"Motherfucking bastard! Touch her again and I swear you'll regret it", growled a voice. I turned a corner to see Emmett McCarty and his rather large hands around Mike's neck.

"What the fuck?" I demanded, walking up to them both. Newton did not look so peachy.

"Fuck off Cullen, this isn't your business", snapped Emmett. I put up my hands in surrender. Mike sent me a '_Fucking help me, dude'_ look.

"It's not, but the guy you're threatening has supplies of vodka that _I_ need", I pointed out, "also, I'm nosy. Why are you fucking up Mike?"

"He can't keep his hands to himself", McCarty growled, slapping Mike around the head.

"Didn't touch her", Mike moaned.

Ah, Newton played with Blondie. Not a good idea.

"Don't think it's wise to kill him, Emmett", I told him with a shrug, "I'll make sure he doesn't touch Rosetta again."

"Rosetta?" Mike and Emmett repeated at the same time.

Wrong name.

"I mean Rosalind", I amended. Emmett quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Are you talking about Rosalie?" he asked with a laugh, dropping Mike to the ground.

"Yeah, whatever", I shrugged. As if I cared what her fucking name was.

"I didn't touch Rosalie", Mike spat, struggling to stand up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"He didn't touch Rose", Emmett said, glaring at Mike, "Rosalie would've beaten him to pulp without my help."

True. I wouldn't put it pass Blondie to have a black belt or some shit.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure not even your own mother would be able to recognize you", Emmett snapped. He whacked Mike around the head once more before nodding at me then walking off.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at Newton. He lip was bleeding and he had a perfect swelling black eye. The pervert.

"Who d'you try to get your hands on?" I asked him.

"Bella Swan", he muttered, "that bitch is hot, I swear. She's like a forbidden virginal goddess."

I didn't stop my fist swinging around to punch Newton's good eye before I walked away in the direction Emmett had left.

--

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the week. It was fucking hell. I followed Blondie and McCarty around the school a couple of times to maybe see Bella but she never showed up. I began to wonder if she didn't leave the country or something.

A couple of times I walked by the house, hoping maybe to gather up the courage to knock on her door. I never did. I was just too chicken and thought that she'd slam the door on my face or have a fucker called Jasper around.

By the time Friday rolled around, I felt like a fucking emo. I didn't know why I was so depressed. Maybe it was because Bella had never answered my question. Maybe it was because I was just a lovesick puppy who had to resort to his fucking hand every morning. And night.

All in all, I felt like shit.

And then I saw her.

It was Friday night and I had gotten ready to go to First Beach. Tyler found out that there was some party there and called me up. I threw on a T-shirt and some jeans and skipped down the stairs.

I heard her voice first.

"…handle her during the day. It's fine Mr Cullen", Bella said gently.

"Please call me Carlisle", my father's voice rang up.

I froze in the middle of the steps.

She was babysitting tonight.

She'd be here.

Tonight.

"Thank you very much, Bella", Esme said, "Carlisle and I will be returning at around half past eleven tonight. Alice just had a shower so she just needs her dinner at around seven and she can stay up until eight tonight."

"Sure, I'll take care of her", Bella spoke again, "see you later, Esme. Have fun."

"Goodbye honey."

"Bye mom! Bye-bye daddy!" I winced at the high pitch of my sister's voice.

"See you tomorrow. Be good for Bella", Carlisle laughed.

I held my breath as the front door opened and slammed close. There was a heavy sigh and some giggle – not Bella's sexy giggle – and then some footsteps.

_Aaaaaaaaaannnnd, goodbye parents._

Hello Bella.

--

"You're ditching us?" Tyler slurred on the phone. I rolled my eyes. He was pissed already.

"Something came up", I told him as quietly as I could. I watched the closed door of my bedroom carefully.

"Like what?" he demanded. "You know my car's at the mechanic and Mike won't let us use his stupid van. How am I and Kelsey supposed to get to the party?"

"Fuck if I know", I muttered to myself, "look, I only called to tell you that I won't be able to come, alright? See you Monday or some shit."

I hung up before he got to say anything stupid and threw the phone to the side. I felt like I fucking twelve year old girl. Bella was downstairs currently feeding Alice peas or whatever is it that four year olds eat. Was she four? No. probably three. She was a tiny little fucker.

Alice would be going to sleep later on at around eight o'clock. That meant I had less than one hour until I could be with Bella without any interruptions. I couldn't help but feel excited, in all senses of course. Last time Bella babysat, I had sex with her.

Fuck me if I knew what would happen this time.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So tell me what you guys thought. Liked any bits in particular? Mike? Rosalie? Emmett? I'll be updating again on the 25th of October or sooner. If you guys want anyone's POVs apart from Bella and Edward's please tell me. Thanks. Once again, really sorry about this chapter having so many grammer mistakes._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: **This is late because I'm stupid. I uploaded the chapter on Document Manager but didn't post it. Apologies for my stupidness. Oh and the fact that grammer and I are at war. This chapter is not beta'd, please overlook my mistakes. Thanks._

_Warning: Sexual contents and profanities._

**Chapter sixteen: Getting Ready For Round Two**

**_Edward's POV_**

Last time Bella babysat, I had sex with her.

Fuck me if I knew what would happen this time.

--

I was a stalker.

I watched with a fucking binocular as Bella and Alice went out into the garden. It was dark so she switched on the outside light. The beam hit her ass perfectly when she bent down amongst the bushes. It seemed they were both looking for something.

Alice buzzed around, flapping her little hands and jumping up and down. Bella walked around on the grass, looking past my mother's flowers, pushing the bushes to the side and peeking over the fences.

I managed to climb up into the attic, popcorn and binoculars in hand and watched the whole scene through the little round window on the roof. They didn't once look up so I was certain that I didn't get caught.

After about twenty minutes of searching for something, Bella gave a little sigh and took Alice inside. That was it for my little show.

I stayed in the attic for a couple of minutes, hoping that she'd come back out but she didn't.

After finishing the popcorn bag, I climbed down the attic as quietly as I could and skipped to my room.

Yes I was buzzing too. Well, I've lived with Alice for quite a while. Little fucker.

I didn't close my door this time, leaving it half open for me to see if anyone was climbing up the stairs. I headed towards my desk and swiped off the random shit like overdue homework or papers I stole from Carlisle's office.

Underneath all the papers was what I was looking for. I found the piece of paper and smiled at what was on it.

Bella would not know what hit her.

I could hear them talking as they climbed up the stairs. The soft, gentle voice was Bella's of course. I could just imagine her blushing as she giggled. My hand would trail on her cheek, the skin would be smooth and so _warm_.

Her pale skin would glow with a blush as she nibbled softly on her bottom lip, looking at me from underneath those torturous long lashes. Her pouty pink lips would curve up into a nervous shy smile and her glazing brown eyes would be staring right at me.

I didn't realize that I was already stroking myself until a moan suddenly escaped my lips. My body moved by itself as I pulled down my trousers and boxers. I hissed as the cold air hit my erection, but my mind was too occupied with Bella.

_Her lips were at my ears, whispering beautifully naughty things. Her small hands gripped my shaft, squeezing it as I moaned again. I thrusted my hip upwards, impatient to get my release._

'_patience, Edward', Bella whispered as her warm breath hit my neck. She trailed hot kissed down my throat, moving her hand up and down my member in a slow and painful way. I growled and placed my hand on top of hers, guiding her in a faster pace that suited me._

'I'm_ controlling this', Bella chastised, pulling my hand off of hers. She bit down on my neck, sucking on her skin._

'_Please..' I begged her, 'Bella please, go faster.'_

_She maneuvered her way so that she was sitting on my thighs, her head bent towards my throbbing member. An impossibly loud moan elicited from my mouth as her lips innocently curved around the tip of my cock._

'_Bella…'_

_Her tongue swirled around the head and her hands cupped my balls, squeezing it gently. I closed my eyes as her hot, wet mouth began to push all of me in. her small hands held what she could not fit in._

'_Oh fuck Bella…'_

_I thrusted up again and this time Bella moved with me, her head bobbing up and down as her pace carried on. I felt like a massive bubble was about to burst as she brought me to my peak. All the growling and moaning from my lips hadn't stopped. All I wanted was her._

'_let go Edward. Cum for me…'_

_Her words spurred me on and I thrusted up once more as my body shook. Bella licked around my cock as my seeds spilt into her mouth and…_

"Ohmotherfuckingtits!"

I scrambled up and yanked up my boxers as I noticed the brown mane of hair whipping around the edge of my door.

I forgot to close the door.

I was having a fucking wank with my door open.

I jumped off of my bed, hurrying to follow Bella who was now about to scurry down the stairs.

"Hey!"

Yeah, the most stupid way to acknowledge someone. Thankfully, Bella turned around. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted.

"I…how are you?" I asked awkwardly as I leaned against the wall in an attempt to try and look cool. I was failing. Bella quirked an eyebrow at my odd question.

"Okay", she muttered, casting her eyes down.

"So…I asked you a question today", I began again, trying to drive the awkwardness away, "and you still haven't answered it."

A familiar red blush suddenly appeared on Bella's face, painting her cheeks and neck. I smirked at the affect. She remembered the question.

_Do you want to have sex with me again_?

"We're not meant to talk", she said. I was confused at her words.

"What?"

"Me and you", she muttered, looking down again. I took a step closer to her, hoping to maybe touch her again. Please.

"You and me what?" I asked innocently as I approached her. She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. I felt myself harden at the way she bit her lip in a nervous, almost hesitant way. Then Bella stuck out her chin as she lifted her head up.

"Yes", she whispered.

I was a confused fucker tonight.

"What?"

"Your question", she spoke, her voice shaking slightly, "That's my answer. Yes."

There was some sort of stunned silence for a couple of seconds as what bella had said suddenly sunk in. if she said no I would of course pursue her until she said yes, but it seemed there was no need.

That was too easy.

"I'm sorry, you what?" I asked, my mind whirling around aimlessly. She took a small step closer to me, looking up as she half bit half nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Why did you ask me to have sex with you again, Edward?" Bella asked, she spoke slowly as she was she trying to explain this to a child. I stepped closer to her, wondering if she back away. She didn't. There was less than a foot between us now.

"Because…I liked the first time and…I wanted to do it again?" my answer came out as a question. Bella smiled, her lips curving up slightly.

"Me too", she said casually.

I think I fainted.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help but ask.

She suddenly snapped her eyes away, turning towards the wall as if she was searching for something. Then turned back to me.

"No", she said abruptly. I blinked.

Suddenly Bella turned around, zooming straight down the stairs while I stood still in the hallway as confused as fuck.

What the hell just happened?

I practically sprinted down the stairs, racing right after Bella as she scurried towards the kitchen, red faced, teeth biting her lip and all.

**Bella's POV:**

Shit.

Oh god no.

What had I just said?

Did I just admit that I wanted to have sex with Edward Cullen again?

Yeah.

Shit.

Trying desperately to lie, I quickly covered up my mistake and shot out of there, racing down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling flat on my face.

That'd be embarrassing.

Thank goodness I didn't trip or fall because Edward was right behind me, I could practically _hear_ him fuming, confused from my words. I whirled around and found myself staring up at a very puzzled, hot and extremely angry looking Edward.

Gulp.

Brain, capture this image. Sketch it later. Hide it under my pillow and sleep with it every night.

Gulp again.

He had an '_I'm not amused'_ face on with his nose flaring and his eyes glaring down at me. I took a step back and Edward reacted by taking one forwards, towards me.

"You were", he accused. I tried deeply not to focus on the way his lips curved upwards, full and looking very inviting.

Crap.

"I was what?" I asked, trying to act normal. Maybe I could hide in Alice's room for a while. Pretend to be checking up on her or something.

_But I don't want to be with Alice. I want to be with Edward._

_This is not good; he's looking at me like I'm something to eat._

_And he's very hungry._

"You were serious", he said, reminding of our conversation before I ran like a chicken.

Like a chicken, damnit!

Why does he have this affect on me??

"About what?" I asked him innocently, taking another step back. I felt the fridge stop my course. Edward smirked, tilting his head to the left as if to say '_now I've gotcha!'_

"We both know that I wasn't the only one who enjoyed our last…encounter", he whispered, leaning close so that our faces were inches apart. He placed an arm on either side of my head, pressing his body flat against mine. I resisted the urge to moan at the feel of his perfect, hard chest against my breast.

"Doesn't mean we should do it again", I tried to reason with him while I could, "we shouldn't have done that in the first place."

Edward didn't answer. Instead, in response, he leaned forwards and pressed his soft lips against mine gently. He was daring me to push him back, to tell him to stop.

But I didn't want to. I stayed as I still as I could until he applied more pressure, taking my bottom lip with both of his. A breathy moan escaped his mouth as he latched his hands on either side of my hips.

Edward parted his lips and I followed his movement, not being able to control myself anymore. My hands went up to grab his hair, fisting in those beautiful soft locks. His tongue slipped inside of my mouth and I felt like I was melting as I tasted him.

Edward tasted of toffee flavored popcorn.

Swoon.

His lips left mine when we ran out of oxygen and started trailing down my jaw and under my throat. I felt like my knees were about to give out. This was not the time to collapse like a ragdoll. His hand slipped under my shirt, trailing on my warm skin. His fingers were cold but soft like velvet rubbing against my skin. I felt myself shudder.

"Edward…"

He pushed away at my shirt on my shoulder, trying to slide it over the top of my arm. His mouth kissed on my collarbone, licking a sucking gently on my skin. I moaned at the feeling as a wave of tingles built up from my stomach. I felt like a giggling twelve year old girl.

His hand made it to my bra as my body automatically arched to press my breasts against him. I felt a bundle of pressured nerves trickle heat between my legs.

Edward straightened up, leaning his forehead against mine. As he spoke, his breath hit my face.

"Still think we shouldn't do this again?" His voice was low, sexy and seducing.

"No."

"Good. Because there's no way we're stopping now", Edward growled. Without warning, he crashed his lips on mine again, hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to turn me on more. He grabbed my left leg, hitching it over his thigh. I hopped up as he pushed both my legs around his waist. He started walking in a direction, cupping my ass so I didn't fall. Our lips collided and our tongues battled.

Edward sat down with my straddling him. I tried to ignore the obvious budge pushing against me but couldn't. It was as if suddenly everything was falling to place to what was happening. What was going to happen.

Shit.

_Yay_!

Crap.

"why the fuck weren't you in school this week?" Edward asked breathlessly.

"I…I was", I said defensively, confused at this sudden change. He seemed upset at the thought I wasn't at school. But I was. I only saw Edward on the first day and it didn't surprise me that I didn't see him for the rest of the week. We had gone years without seeing each other at school. I was invisible, he was Edward Cullen.

"Why were you avoiding me then?" he asked, nibbling softly on my ear. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"I wasn't."

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you do me a favor please?"

"Wha –"

Before I could finish my sentence, Edward's lips crashed against mine again. I swear, he was going to bruise my mouth if he kept doing that. I mashed my lips with his, as we fought for dominance using nothing by our tongues. The need to touch and feel his skin because impossibly urgent.

But as I soon as I touched the hem of his shirt, Edward broke away from me, simply ripping it off of himself first. My lips latched on to his beautiful neck, tasting his skin as my hands roamed on his chest. I felt Edward shudder under my touch and I couldn't help but smile against his skin.

"T-that favor now Bella", he whispered, in a breathy, low voice. I stopped kissing him, my skin heating up in response.

"What favor?" I asked, as Edward smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ As you saw on the top of the page, I did put a warning about the swearing. This story is rated M also. If you guys don't like, don't read. Please stop PMing me about the fact that Edward swears too much, I think it's reasonable but once again, if you don't like his swearing DON'T READ THE STORY. I'm really tired of people telling me that I'm writing the story wrong. I'm not perfect but this is MY EDWARD and I want him this way, swearing and all._

_Now, what did you think about the chapter? Oh, and who has an idea of what Edward's favor is?_

**_xXPassion11Xx_**

_Leave me a review_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**_ Uh...so sorry for neglecting this story a bit. I kinda got caught up in reading other people's fanfics. Once again ignore my horrible mistakes, I can't spell. I didn't listen when the english teacher told me to. I was a bit too fascinated with crayons, I think._

_**Warning:** Don't read if profanities or mentions of sexual contents offends you. You've been warned, don't come crying me to afterwards._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:** Rejection and Disappointment.

**_Bella's POV_**

"_T-that favor now Bella", he whispered, in a breathy, low voice. I stopped kissing him, my skin heating up in response._

"_What favor?" I asked, as Edward smiled._

My voice was shaky, breathless. I felt like I was truly hypnotized by his eyes. I could never fully describe Edward's eyes right. They were green. But not only green. It was a piercing strong colour that could hold someone's gaze for hours.

I should've snapped out. I shouldn't be giving in to him so easily.

"Go on a date with me", he whispered.

And then I really did snap out.

I jumped back, stumbling off of Edward's lap and standing straight up. My cheeks burnt wildly as I suddenly realized what had just happened. _Did he just ask that_?

Oh shit.

Embarrassment flooded through me as I suddenly came to realization to my actions. I had kissed Edward Cullen again. I was _sitting _on his _lap_.

Edward looked up at me in confusion.

"No", I blurted out quickly.

"Why not?" he demanded. This wasn't happening. I didn't understand. This wasn't supposed to happen. Edward didn't date. Well apart from when he brought girls to random parties and slept with them. But that didn't really count. I had never been to a high school party before and there was no way that I ever would go to one.

"Look I know you don't want just sex so I thought –"

"No", I repeated more forcefully though my voice was still small. Edward's face flashed from confusion to rejection to fury.

"And why not?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Because", my voice nearly cracked there. I took in a deep breath, my cheeks still flaming nuclear. I cleared my throat and forced myself to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Because?" Edward prompted when I still hadn't spoken. I cleared my throat again.

"Let's just…ignore each other", I suggested, still avoiding his gaze.

"What?" he sounded incredulous.

"I said, let's just –"

"Yeah, I heard", he interrupted me. I saw him step forwards and I backed away immediately, the back of my knee hitting the coffee table. "Bella, a second ago we were just kissing. You can't expect me to ignore you after that. Is this because…look, I only want to take you on a date to show you that I don't just want sex."

"But you do", I said, looking up despite myself. "You never knew me until I started babysitting Alice. I have no idea why but you suddenly start to pay attention. Few days later, you had _fucked_ me. And then you ask me if I want to have sex with you again. So you really only just want sex."

"If I did I wouldn't have asked you on a date", he snapped back, glaring down at me. I glared back but I knew I was faltering. Biting my lip, I turned away. I grabbed my schoolbag which lay on the table and walked over to the other couch.

I started taking out my pencils and my favourite blue sketchbook. Edward cleared his throat. I opened up the book and started sketching. The image was still fresh in my mind and therefore I could sketch the outline easily.

"Bella."

I got out my eraser and cleared up the shaky lines that my pencil drew as my hand trembled slightly.

"Bella. We're _not_ going to ignore each other."

Absentmindedly, I saw Edward move. He walked over to the couch I was sitting on and sat down next to me. The couch moved slightly and I stopped drawing for a couple of seconds. When all was still again, I carried on drawing.

"You like kissing me."

"So?" I mumbled, my neck filling up with a flush. My pencil carried on scratching on the paper. My eyes were focused on the soon-to-be image in front of me but my mind was filling up with weird thoughts. I looked up at the couch opposite to where I sat.

_Yeah, I was just sitting on there. I was straddling Edward Cullen._

I bit my bottom lip to stop the hysterical laughter and ducked my head back down to concentrate. Edward didn't interrupt for the next few minutes, to which I was grateful. And anticipating what he was planning.

My mind swirled to merely minutes ago when our lips had touched. I was such a pushover. God, I was practically a slut. Why had I let myself be ravished and kissed by him like that?

_Because you like it_.

Bitch.

Scowling, I sketched in some tones and shaded a few bits of my image.

"Can I see?"

I jumped, pulling my sketchbook instinctively against my chest. Edward grinned, flashing his pearly whites at me.

"I've told you before, my art is personal", I reminded him, closing the book anyway.

"Maybe if….I show you mine you'll show me yours?" he suggested though I didn't miss the double meaning.

"I didn't know you did art work", I muttered, tilting my head to the right. A stray piece of bronze hair flopped onto his forehead. I forced my hands to sty where they were.

"Let's just say I was recently inspired", he said, shrugging. Before I could ask what that meant, Edward had already stood up.

"Stay there", he commanded before skipping up the stairs. I stared after him, my mouth slightly open.

--

Edward's POV

I mentally slapped myself as I took the stairs two at a time. Asking Bella on a date was a fucking brilliant idea. Until she said no.

What the fuck?

I knew she wasn't like other bitches. She was the kind of girl you went to meet her parents. You had to hold her hand in public instead of molest her. She was the kind of girl that you took to picnics. She was the kind of girl that I had gotten me absolutely fucking pussy whipped.

_Don't deny it_.

I wasn't.

I nearly sprinted to my room, flipping on the switch and heading straight to my desk. The piece of paper was just where I had left it before. Not bothering to even turn off the lights, I grabbed it and ran back downstairs.

She was sitting back on the couch when I got back. Her closed sketchbook was held tightly to her chest pressing up the breast. She bit her lip, her eyes closed and she inhaled slowly. I briefly wondered what she was thinking about.

Me?

Careful with that ego, Cullen.

_The girl kind of already rejected me a couple of minutes ago._

No you fucktard, she _did_ reject you.

Struggling to keep my inner monologue in place, I cleared my throat as I approached her, to not startle Bella. She jumped anyway, moving further away me on the couch as she noticed me. I nearly rolled my eyes at the way she was scampering away. I wasn't going to bite.

Yet.

She eyes landed on the piece of paper in my hand as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I pushed it forwards, leaving the gap between us. Best not scare her. Again.

The only reason I asked Bella to go on a date with me was to show her that I was just a sex-craved motherfucker.

_But you are._

Fuck off.

"what's this?" Bella's voice broke me from my thoughts. I placed it gently on her lap.

"take a look."

Her lips parted in deathly surpise as she opened up the folded page. I watched in anticipation as Bella's eyes swept over the page. Her eyes were wide yet I couldn't figure out whether she was pleased or not.

"Bella?"

"This is…" she started, trailing off to nothing. I slid closer to her, hopefully conspicuously. Her head snapped up and she stared at me. "Edward…this is _beautiful_."

A long sigh escaped my lips. And then I realized that I, Edward Cullen, had just been reassured by a girl. I pushed away that thought as I grinned smugly at the look on wonder on Bella's face. Her fingers traced the drawing on the page. I had sketched her, from her waist upwards. The sketch was of a bird's eye view and she lay on my bed, looking upwards.

"Edward…this is _me_?" she looked at me sharply and I swear I could see shock in her eyes.

"uh…yeah", I said lamely, still wondering whether she liked it or not.

Fuckfuckfuck.

"I didn't know you could draw", she mumbled still looking at the piece of paper, "I mean…you never…you didn't…you weren't at the art classes or anything. Rosalie never said…"

"May I see one of yours now?" I interrupted her mutterings. She looked up hesitantly.

"I…I don't know", Bella stammered, seeming nervous.

"It's only fair", I pointed out. She rolled her eyes muttering something incoherent before grabbing her sketchbook and flicking through the pages.

"What do you want to see?" she asked quietly. I could tell she didn't want to do this. Bella didn't seem like the kind of girl who wanted to show off, even if she did have talent. I wondered why her intelligence and beauty didn't appeal to anyone else, then decided it didn't matter. She appealed to me. She was mine now.

_Possessive fucker, aren't you_?

Shut up.

"What was that last one you just did?" I asked eagerly, moving forward. I slid closer until we were side by side now. Maybe I was a little too close, but I wasn't complaining.

Neither was she.

"I drew Alice", she replied in a soft voice. She flicked the right page and settled on a large sketch of a small girl. The little girl was eating, spoon halfway to her mouth. Her lips were parted and her eyes excited. Her hair was short, spiky in different directions.

"You're really good", I breathed, unable to say anything. I cleared my throat and hoped disappointment didn't show on my face that well. If I was completely honest, I had to say that I was hoping she had drawn me again.

_There goes that fucking ego of yours again._

Disappointment sucks anyway.

"Its not quite finished or anything", Bella mumbled, snatching the book back and flipping it closed. She stuffed the book back into her bag and turned to face me. A darkly pink colour stained her cheeks as she noticed how close I really was. Our faces were merely inches apart. Inconspicuously I inhaled and the beautiful fragrance that was Bella filled up my nose.

Damn, she smelled so fucking good.

"Did you just _sniff_ me?" Bella asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Wasn't so inconspicuous after all then.

"No", I lied. She quirked an eyebrow and I wanted to lick it. Girls like that shit, right?

"Um, can I…can I ask you something?" she whispered curiously. I smirked.

"You just did", I pointed out, "but you can ask another, I'm feeling rather generous tonight."

She spared me a roll of her eyes before proceeding to question.

"Why did you sketch me?" Bella asked with genuine puzzlement.

And I didn't know how to answer that. Her large glassy doe eyes were fixed on mine and I found myself unable to look away. Unable to resist, I moved forward so that our lips touched. An unmissable tingle buzzed on the tip of my lips and I pushed closer to Bella wanting more.

A beautiful sigh escaped her lips as I slipped my arm around her waist to pull her closer to me. She soft and warm and I held on as tightly as I could. That familiar rush of excitement flowed through my body and went straight down there.

Couldn't I kiss her without having an erection?

This is Bella so…no.

I placed my free hand on the back of her neck, holding her place as our lips pushed and pressed, dancing in rhythm. She moaned in my mouth and the vibration of her voice tickled me. Our lip parted at the same time and hesitantly our tongues joined and I loved the way she was so innocent and sexy and beautiful. I loved how her hands gently touched my hair as if she was nervous and brush through the locks.

I pulled away as we were both panting. I wanted to pull her onto my lap again but that seemed to forward especially since she practically jumped off of me earlier. Bella seemed to want to kiss me, she seemed to enjoy the way I touched her yet she didn't want me to do it.

I knew she liked it. She just didn't _want_ to like it.

"Bella?" I whispered. She blinked, moving back as if she suddenly realized that I was very close to her face. That beautiful blush appeared, dazzling me for a couple of seconds.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Can you please rethink going on a date with me?" I asked. As soon as the words slipped out of m mouth, Bella stood up abruptly.

And we were doing so well…

"Edward, you don't date", she said, shaking her head. "Look…I don't know what you're up to with this whole date thing but I'm not going to go along with it."

"I really like you", I blurted out.

She went back to ignoring me, packing her pencils back into her bag. I stared at her ass shamelessly, really wishing this night could've gone differently. I've never been rejected before and it stung my ego to say that it hurt. A lot.

"This is fucking ridiculous", I growled to myself.

The one girl I actually want, and she didn't want me back.

Or rather, she did but didn't want to admit it. Or act upon it.

"It was nice to fool around Edward, but you should stick to your own crowds", Bella said quietly. She looked at me with since seriousness and intensity that I could feel the atmosphere's thickness.

"I wanna fool around some more", I mumbled. She smiled then, shaking her head so that her hair could fan around her face. She really did look beautiful.

"I'm not the fooling around type of girl", Bella shrugged. She walked towards the kitchen and I followed, desperate to change her mind.

"Then we won't fool around", I pleaded with her, "that's why I asked you out on a date."

"No, you asked me out because you thought it would make me think you were actually interested in me and not just my body", Bella snapped, turning around. I halted in my step and met her glare. "You thought that I would get sucked into you and then let you do what you want with me. I've told you before, Edward, I'm not a slut. I don't intend on being one of your whores and I know exactly what you do with girls. It's not going to happen to me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Bella's speech was hard to write. All I wanted them to do was jump eachother and molest but...yeah, reality comes in. Edward's a patient fucker though, he's persuasive, he's seductive, he plans on pursuing stubborn Bella. So tell me what ya think? There was nothing but Edward and Bella moments all through that chapter, hope you guys liked :)_

_Leave me a review_

_**xXPassion11Xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** _OK, thank you guys for the reviews. I'm amazed with the feedback, really. Also, this chapter is little different to the others but I hope you like it anyway. There's some intentional grammar stuff in there, I put it in ON PURPOSE. _

_No warnings cos this is a safe chapter :)_

**Chapter eighteen: _Alice and Jasper_**

**Bella's POV:**

The thing about being a babysitter is that there's always one thing you'd hate about whom you were babysitting. Ok, so maybe hate was too strong of a word. Maybe dislike is a better used word. Whether it's the person you are babysitting, the parents or the place you are at. There's always something that makes you want to go home afterwards and curl up in bed with a hot chocolate in hand.

In my case, it was Edward Cullen.

This species of hotness had been practically unknown to my innocent eyes until a couple of weeks ago when I had gone to babysit his little 6 year old sister, Alice.

In this particular case, Alice was not the reason I was drinking hot chocolate. The parents, Esme and Carlisle were not the reason that I was drinking hot chocolate.

Edward Cullen was the reason that I was drinking hot chocolate.

To say that he made my life hell was, in fact very honestly, a big understatement. He teased me taunted me so much that it was actually heaven. I suppose my thoughts weren't making sense. Placing my hot chocolate on the side table, I reached over and pulled out my sketch pad and a HB pencil to start a light sketch before I went to sleep.

Edward's face flashed to mind. His seductive look, sharp dreamy eyes. Crooked grin that seemed to melt every girl in sight. That beautiful curve of his full lips. His strong, sculpted jaw. His scruffy, just-fucked hair that seemed to taunt me more and more.

And here were the facts.

I thought Edward Cullen would be like a myth to me. Heard of but never seen. I thought he would never look at me twice; of course he'd be occupied with the pretty and popular version of the crowd. I thought that our worlds – which were absolutely nothing alike – would never ever clash.

I was wrong.

Frustrated with myself, I snapped the sketch book closed and threw it on my bedside table. It was nearly half past midnight and I needed to get some sleep. It was Friday night and whilst the majority of Forks' teenagers went to parties and were probably piss ass drunk right now, I was going to attempt a plan on staying away from Edward Cullen.

For my own sake, because we were from two different worlds. And for his sake – because Rosalie would castrate him if she knew he had taken my virginity.

With those thoughts planted firmly in my mind, I closed my eyes.

Needless to say, my consciousness whirled with a mixture of bronze hair and green eyes.

-

-

I gave myself a pep talk as I walked over to the Cullens on Saturday afternoon. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Esme had told me the night before to babysit Alice today for the rest of the evening. I didn't mind – at the time. But now as I thought over it, I realized that I wanted more time to prepare against the attacks of Edward Cullen because I had failed in the previous battles.

_Failed miserably_.

Groaning at my thoughts, I pulled out my cell phone dialing my best friend's number. If I was going to avoid Edward, I was going to do it thoroughly. I had already told him that we should avoid each other yet I knew he'd do something sneaky to catch me off guard. Not anymore.

"Hey Bella", Rosalie answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing this afternoon?" I asked her hopefully.

"Parents gone for the weekend as usual. Jasper's home. You wanna come over?"

"Babysitting", I explained, "actually, I was wondering if you wanted to bring jasper to the park. I can bring Alice and we can hang out."

"Are you allowed you to do that?" she asked incredulously. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Rose. See you at the play area bit then. In about an hour?" I confirmed.

"Sure", she agreed.

I smiled to myself as the Cullen house came into view. If I wasn't in the house, Edward couldn't bother me. Even the sight of Edward's Volvo didn't falter my smile. So what if he was home today? Alice and I wouldn't be.

I didn't care that the thought of us together in the same house made my stomach flutter uncontrollably. I would push all thoughts aside and focus on being quiet Bella again.

I knocked on the door and as expectant, Esme opened the door.

She smiled brightly, ushering me in.

"So nice to see you again, dear", she said, pulling me in for a hug. I smiled back at her, unable not to. She closed the door behind me.

"Bella's here!" a shriek alerted me to the whizzing black and white blur that launched itself at my thigh. Alice – giggles, spiky hair and all – clung herself onto me.

"Manners, Alice", Carlisle murmured, walking down the stairs. I looked around warily and fortunately no other Cullen was around apart from the three safe ones.

"Bella. How are you?" Carlisle reached for my hand and shook it. I smiled at him. Alice began playing with my sneakers quietly.

"I'm good, thanks Dr Cullen", I answered and before I was able to carry on he interrupted me.

"Carlisle, please."

"Carlisle", I muttered with the blush of embarrassment covering my cheeks.

"Carlisle and I will be back at around half past six or so", Esme explained as Carlisle held out a black coat to her. She slipped her arms in, still talking. "If we're not, there's macaroni and cheese already made for Alice and you can help yourself to some as well."

"Thank you", I said gratefully, "um… would you guys mind me taking Alice out this afternoon? It's quite warm outside and…"

_And I don't want to run into your older son, Edward because he turns me into a melting puddle and all I want is to jump him and have hot passionate sex on your coffee table with him._

Alice tugged at the bottom of my jeans.

"…and I don't think Alice would like being cooped up inside", I finished off. Esme beamed at me.

"That's a great idea, Bella", she agreed, "Just make sure she doesn't wear her new pink shoes. She might insist but I don't want it to get dirty. "

She dug around in her bag and handed me a key.

"This is to the house; in case…well, to open the door when you return."

"Sure", I nodded.

I helped Alice find some suitable footwear and helped her put it on once Esme and Carlisle had disappeared. We didn't leave the house straightaway, but instead lingered downstairs. Alice led me to her garden and we began another search, looking for her favorite pink bouncy ball.

Last time we looked for it, the darkness outside and the cold didn't help, but unfortunately this time was no better. Alice and I went back inside, disappointed.

"Maybe it isn't in your garden", I offered her. She sighed, shaking her head so that her spiky dark hair flew everywhere.

"I lefted it there", she murmured sadly, "it was my favorite ball, Bella! My favorite."

"How about I get you a new one?" I said, bending out to brush her hair away from her eyes. She shrugged and sipped on her drink.

"Cheer up. Do you still want to go out to the play park?" I asked her. She nodded furiously.

"Can we bring Edward?" she asked, bouncing as we walked over into the living room. I froze up.

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" she squealed, hopping around in a circle. I watched her, trying to not get dizzy. That girl had _way_ too much energy in her small body.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alice", I muttered, glancing at the stairs self consciously. I assumed Edward was upstairs. He hadn't come down yet and I had no intention of going anyway near his room to say hello either. I only hoped he didn't hear Alice and I talking and wouldn't come downstairs before Alice and I had left.

I gave up on following her movements and sat down. I tied my laces, noticing that Alice had untied them earlier – it was a wonder that I didn't trip and fall flat on my face. Alice sat on the couch, watching me watch her.

"But he'll be bored", she whispered, pulling her eyebrows together. Her bottom lip wobbled and I noticed that her eyes went all glassy. She had that innocent face nailed so perfectly that I was already sucked in.

"Yes, he'll be bored", an amused voice added.

My head snapped up.

_Mission Ignore Edward Cullen is now in action._

_Step one: no drooling_.

Failed.

"We're going to the park", Alice shrieked, flying off of the sofa and bouncing around in the living room towards Edward. He stood at the end of the stairs, leaning casually against the wall. I hadn't even heard him come in.

_Step two: act indifferent_.

"You don't mind, right Bella?" he asked, his eyes fixed on mine. I cleared my throat and stood up, avoiding looking in his eyes again.

_That's his weapon! Don't look him in the eyes!!_

"You do what you like", I told him, shrugging.

Oh yeah. Step two: _check_.

"But", I added before he could open his mouth, "just don't bother Alice and me. We're going to the park to get away from distractions so it may not be a good idea if you come."

"We're going! We're going", Alice chanted as I took her hand and led her towards the door. "Are you coming Edward?"

I opened the door and tugged Alice gently with me.

"I'll pass, Sis."

--

I held Alice's hand firmly in mine but it was kind of hard to since she was vibrating. Literally vibrating. I began to wonder what she had for lunch and breakfast today and if it involved nothing but sugar.

"The slide is my favorite", Alice announced, walking with a bounce in her step. She grinned up at me. Although it was sunny, the wind decided to make an appearance also therefore my hair flew everywhere as did Alice's.

_And I straightened it this morning_.

"I prefer the swings", I told her. She had a thoughtful expression on her face as I said that.

"I don't like the swings", she said in a quieter voice, "I was on there once and I falled down. I hurted my knees and daddy said it was because I was too excited."

"How about I push you slowly?" I offered her, "my friend Rosalie and her brother Jasper is going to be there with us. You don't mind do you?"

"Rosilee?"

"Ro-_sa_lie", I pronounced it again for her, "and her little brother Jasper. He's a little older than you. But I'm sure you'll get on fine."

"Jazz…per", she muttered with a frown on her face as we approached closer to the park. We walked in silence against until she spoke.

"Is that Jazzper and Rosilee?" Alice asked as we walked into the play area. Sure enough, there was Rosalie sitting on a swing with Jasper on the swing next to her. Emmett stood behind Rose, giving her a gently push now and then.

At Alice's shriek, they all looked up at us.

"Alice?!"

"Jasper!"

In before I could comprehend who or what had screamed so loudly that I cringed a little, Alice ripped her hand out of my grip and was a short blur of black, white and pink – from her pink dress of course – and was sprinting – quite gracefully for a six year old – towards another short blur.

Jasper jumped off the swing, leaving Rose and Emmett's jaw dropped and expression in confusion, as he ran half laughing towards Alice.

They slowed as they both approached each other and then just about a meter in between them, jasper and Alice stopped, both panting quite hard.

"How do _you_ know Bella?" Jasper asked Alice in what seemed to be an accusing tone. I was actually quite disappointed, for I was waiting for the whole leaping into each other's arms and hugging cliché thing.

Huh.

"She's my friend", Alice snapped back, narrowing her eyes at him, "how do _you_ know Bella?"

"She's _my _friend", Jasper huffed, looking over to me for confirmation.

"How do you two…know each other?" I asked, trying to relieve my confusion.

"We go to the same school", they both said, then turned to glare at each other again. I blinked.

"Bella!" rose called me over, "bring the wee little ones too."

"Wee little ones?" I laughed, taking Alice's hand. Jasper grabbed my free hand as we walked.

"I'm not little", Jasper said indignantly. He turned to grin smugly at Alice.

"My daddy says height doesn't matter", Alice informed him, "common sense does. But you don't have much of that, Jasper so don't worry."

"Ouch. You got cussed, little blonde", said Emmett shaking his head disappointedly at Jasper who had now turned a beautiful shade of tomatoes.

"Guys this is Alice", I introduced, "Alice this is Rosalie and her friend Emmett. And well, you already know Jasper, I guess."

"She fell at school", Jasper told me, "so I brought her to the nurse."

"Young love", rose sighed. I laughed at her.

"You drunk?"

"Nope. Happy though", she nodded.

"any particular reason why?" I asked cautiously not wanting to know anything if it had something to do with her blissful 'times' with Emmett.

"I wanna go on the slides!" Alice said, jumping up and down again.

"I was going first", Jasper cut in.

"No you wasn't."

"Was."

"Was _not_!" Alice argued. Jasper nodded.

"I was _to_", he declared, letting go of my hand and making a run towards the slides. Alice ran after him, screaming for him to stop because she was going first.

Looking around, I was happy that we were the only ones in the park this afternoon. I didn't think everyone else would appreciate Alice's shriek and Jasper's arguments. Jasper, which was normally calm and quiet - apart from when arguing with his sister – had turned oddly fierce. It was a side of him I rarely saw and I immediately wanted to keep it. In my sketchbook of course.

"Uh oh", Rosalie muttered, swinging back and forth gently.

"What?" I asked, taking a seat on the swing next to her. I followed her gaze to see her looking at a figure walking towards us, hunched over with his hands stuffed in his pockets but his unmissable green eyes locked onto my own form.

_Step three: don't get flustered or show any sign of reactions towards him._

_Failed._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So... the next chapter is gonna contain some profanities. It'll be half Bella's POV & half Edward's. And of course, there'll be angst cos Rose'll be there to batter with him. I'd love to know what you guys think of Alice and Jasper from this chapter. Your reviews are great and I'm opened to any constructive criticism.

Leave me a review

**xXPassion11Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** _OK, I had writer's block for this chapter and I don't think it's the best chapter in this story. More of a filler, but I promise the next chapter will be better._

_Warning: **Swear words, dude. If you don't like it, stop reading my story. Don't complain about the language later 'cos that shit will just get me pissed off. You've been warned and this story is rated M. So there :P**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:** Revealed

Bella's POV – _Previously_…

"Uh oh", Rosalie muttered, swinging back and forth gently.

"What?" I asked, taking a seat on the swing next to her. I followed her gaze to see her looking at a figure walking towards us, hunched over with his hands stuffed in his pockets but his unmissable green eyes locked onto my own form.

_Step three: don't get flustered or show any sign of reactions towards him._

_Failed._

Damn. This wasn't good. This was not good at all.

Whilst my mind went into overdrive wondering what on earth Edward Cullen was doing on a kids playground, Rosalie, my very beautiful, very smart, very genuinely-nice best friend start cussing out words that would make her poor grandma have a stroke.

"…the motherfucking…" she trailed off, her eyes narrowed at the figure approaching us.

Emmett stood behind Rosalie, pushing her back and forth gently while she stewed. I brought out my sketchbook and flipped out a new page, trying to keep my eyes glued to the page. Obviously this wasn't possible when involving Edward. I looked up despite myself. His eyes were on the ground but he was purposely walking towards us.

He walked past his sister, ignoring her happy shrieks. Alice left the slides and Jasper, jumping up and down around her older brother as he carried on walking.

"You're here! I knew you were coming! You said you weren't but I knew it. Did you come to play with me? Can we play catch? Can we play hide and seek? I knew you were coming", Alice sang, dancing around Edward. He finally lifted his head and looked at his sister, as if just acknowledging that she ever existed at all.

Then he faced me.

"Cullen", Rosalie said, standing up. Emmett grabbed the swing so that it wouldn't hit her legs. I brought my eyes back to my piece of paper. The scratching of my pencil against the white sheet brought my reassurance. Maybe he was just passing through. Maybe he'd just come to see Alice then he'd go.

Involuntarily, I peeked up at him. He had pushed his hood back but his hands were still dug deep into his jean pockets. His eyes lingered over me for a couple of seconds before they flickered over to Rosalie.

"Rosita?"

"Rosalie", she hissed.

"Rose, calm down", I murmured, barely lifting my head to her. I knew she didn't like Edward but this wasn't necessary. She muttered something then sat back down on the swing. Edward smirked.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Emmett asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Not exactly your scene, is it?"

"We're gonna play! We're gonna play!" Alice screeched, tugging on Edward's jeans. He looked down at her before getting out a cigarette.

"I thought I'd come and see…my sister", Edward answered, lighting the cigarette. He looked over to me and I ducked my head quickly, concentrating on my sketch. An awkward moment of silence passed, for which I was grateful and surprised for.

"This is a playground", Rosalie informed him, not in her best tone, "you shouldn't be smoking, dipshit. Your sister is right next to you."

"And she's only four so your colorful words aren't necessary", Edward shot back.

"She's six", I said, looking up. Alice bounced over to me, peering over at my sketches. I patted her hair down a little since it was flying everywhere.

"Who's that?" she whispered in the quietest voice I had ever heard Alice use before.

"Same shit, different words", Edward shrugged me off.

"What kind of asshole doesn't know his own sister's age?" Rosalie spat, rolling her eyes.

"Careful Rosalind, you wouldn't want to be nice to me", Edward muttered.

"Don't take it personally", Emmett said with a shrug, "she just hates your ass, anyway."

"It's Jasper", I whispered to Alice, really wishing that everyone would stop swearing. We were in a playground after all. I looked up, wondering where Jasper was. He stood on the other side of the playground, picking up what looked to be daisies.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Rosalie demanded, impatiently. "Because Bella's babysitting Alice today, that means your parents don't trust you enough to handle her."

I bit my lip, trying to fade into the background. Alice grabbed my pencil and started adding lines to Jasper's wavy-ish hair.

"I can handle Bella just fine", Edward retorted, smirking.

I just about died of embarrassment then, my face flushed bright red and the heat warmed up from my neck. Rosalie stood up again.

"I was talking about Alice", she snapped, taking a step forward. Emmett moved to hold her back subtly by placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Jesus, Rosa she's my sister", Edward feigned disgust. He just loved the poke the sleeping lion with a stick, didn't he?

"Jet's go play with Jasper", Alice whispered not so quietly in my ear, "I think your friend isn't happy with Edward. I'm going to tell daddy that he came to play with me and then didn't play with me."

I laughed. "You do that."

"Sometimes, Edward is really mean", she whispered, quieter now. I could hear the sadness in her voice. She traced the lines on the sketch with her tiny finger. "But I still like him. Do you like him?"

I sighed before answering. "I don't want to."

"But you do?" Alice said tilting her head to the side. She was too perspective for her own good.

"Yeah", I said quietly, "I like him. He can be…sweet, sometimes."

"Does Jasper have a girlfriend?" she asked suddenly. I was caught off guard with the question. At her curious look, I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think so, honey. Why?"

"Edward doesn't have a girlfriend", Alice carried on, ignoring my question, "if I became Jasper's girlfriend, will you be Edward's girlfriend?"

And I was made speechless by a six year. I looked up to see that Rosalie and Edward were glaring eachother down. Emmett was looking around, trying not to be caught in the awkwardness. Alice was still waiting for an answer.

"If he wanted me to be his girlfriend, I would be", I told her quietly, "but your brother doesn't have girlfriends, Alice."

"Let's go to Jasper", she decided, tugging at me.

"We're gonna, um, yeah", I muttered, pointing over to the swings. It didn't matter because no one was paying attention to me, apart from the copperhead who smirked not so discreetly in my direction. Rosalie took a deep breath.

"Ro-_sa-_lie", she whispered, in that scary-calm voice I did not like to hear. "That's my name. Rosalie. Not Rosita, not Rosalind, and not Rosa. Now go away, Cullen. Before I do something I regret."

"You better listen to her", Emmett advised, nodding. "And don't mess with Bella, man."

"I'm not messing with her", Edward said defensively.

"Don't joke dirty using Bella's name then", Rosalie snapped.

"Who said I was joking?"

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted, running over to him and pulling on his hoodie, "are you going to play with me or not?"

"Let's go Alice", I said quickly, "I'll play with you. Let's go to Jasper."

"I'll play with you", Edward said before I got the time to drag Alice away. She beamed up at him and grabbed his hand, towing him away. He threw a smug smile over to Rosalie before walking off.

We watched as Alice introduced Jasper to Edward. Rosalie was now talking to Emmett, asking him why he thought Edward was at this park today. She then directed the question to me.

"Why do you think he's here, Bella?" Rose asked, swinging back and forth gently as Emmett pushed her. I sat back down, clutching my closed sketch book to my chest.

"I wouldn't know", I said softly, shrugging, "maybe he just wants to spend time with Alice."

Rosalie looked at me for a couple of seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Good one, Bella. But seriously. I wonder why…"

"Come on. Maybe he was just bored", I carried on, "and he wanted to come to the park. Alice really wanted him to come with us before but he decided not to."

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen we're talking about", she said, shaking her head at me, "I guess you wouldn't know much about him though."

_I know how to make him moan_, I wanted to say to her but I bit my bottom lip to keep quiet.

"You don't know what Edward is like, Bells, trust me", she carried on, narrowing her eyes at him. He was bending down as Alice climbed over his back. Was that his attempt of giving her a piggy back? Jasper watched, hovering behind Alice in case she fell backwards.

_I know what he looks like when he cums_.

The thought gave me a pleasant twist in my stomach. Why was it that everytime I looked at Edward I felt like I was melting? Even though my brain was screaming at me to ignore him, to stick to the plan of staying away from him, the rest of me just wanted him to touch me again.

Just as he had done before.

"What did you say?" Rose stopped the swinging with the feet and turned to me. I was startled by her sudden shock.

"What?" I asked, in confusion. I hadn't said anything.

"You…what did you just say?" she demanded, looking horrified. Whirling around, she turned to Emmett with disbelief. "Em, did you just…did Bella just…" – she turned back towards me, her eyes wide – "you said you knew what he looks like when he _cums_?"

My eyes flickered to Emmett in shock.

Shit.

Did I say that out loud?

The heat crept up my face as I tried to stutter my way out. "I…I didn't say…Rose, come on, this is me we're talking about." Nervous laughing. "you're hearing things. Huh." Clear throat.

Emmett was looking everywhere but at Rose or even myself.

"Why the nuclear alert, then?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "You heard, Em, didn't you? Did you hear her say that? Ew. _Ew_. Bella, why would you say something like that?"

"Something like what?" A voice called out.

We all turned to see the subject of our conversation stalking closer once more. He had Jasper on his back and was cradling a giggling Alice like a baby.

"This conversation is _not_ over", Rosalie warned me, "something is going on, Bella. Why on earth on were you defending _him_?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about", I blurted out, panicking. Thankfully, her phone rang, catching her attention.

Edward walked over to me, releasing Alice and Jasper by bending down. I cleared my throat and opened my sketch book, resuming to concentrate on anything but him in case Rose was looking. She should never know. It didn't matter anyway. There was nothing going on with Edward and I and nothing would ever happen anyway.

"Are you done with your façade of pretending I don't exist?"

_Please don't be talking to me, please don't be talking to me._

"Bella?"

_Damn it._

"Yeah?" I pocketed my current pencil and picked out one with a dark shading tone. I started sketched the shadowed areas on Jasper's smiling face.

"So you're not ignoring me then", he remarked, quietly. I cleared my throat once more, my eyes glued on the paper. I could hear Alice and Jasper bickering once more. Rosalie was talking in a calmer yet controlled voice on her phone. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Emmett rubbing her shoulders gently.

Edward moved so that he was standing right next to my swing. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him a little. I moved my pencil from the paper to avoid mistakes.

"Alice told me something very interesting earlier", he spoke, knowing I was listening. I only hoped Rosalie wasn't.

"What was that?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"She asked me if I wanted a girlfriend", he said. I froze and closed my sketch book. I looked up to him and saw that he was staring at me with that amused face. Glancing back, I checked if Rosalie or Emmett had heard.

_Please_, I tried to plead with him with my eyes. "Sure, Edward."

As I walked away, toward Alice and Jasper he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. I stared at his fingers which wrapped around my small wrist.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, looking him in the eye. The amused expression was displayed very clearly on his face as he spoke to me.

"I told her I did", he informed me, then let go of my hand.

"We have to go now", Rosalie said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She looked between Edward and I a couple of times before rolling her eyes and linking her arms through mine. We walked towards Alice and Jasper who were running around the slide rather than using it for it's original use.

"My mother wants to take us out to dinner", Rosalie explained apologetically to me, "we'll walk you home though. Don't worry, I won't leave you and Alice with him."

"I can hear you, you know", Edward said, falling in step next to me. Rose tugged at my arm, pulling me away from Edward.

This was so not comfortable.

"Whatever, Cullen. I don't care", Rosalie shot back. "I know what you think you're doing. And it's not going to work. Bella is _not_ interested in arrogant losers like you, so back off bitch."

"Rose!" I was surprised more than anything yet the embarrassment still showed through.

"What? I know he's been hassling you", she said indignantly, "you don't' have to keep quiet, Bella. If he touches you, I'll personally –"

"Let's all calm down", Emmett said, soothingly rubbing Rosalie's back. Edward's whole body shook with silent laughter. He smirked at me before turning to Rose.

"How about you mind your own business blondie, instead of sticking your nose where it's not necessary?" Edward suggested, pulling out another cigarette.

"Don't fuck around with my girls, Edward", Emmett warned, "I have no reason to hate you, so don't make any. Just as a warning though, you screw with Bella and Rosalie will castrate you. I'll just step back and watch."

"Cause you're pussywhipped like that", Edward finished off for him. Emmett merely shrugged.

"Jasper, come on. We're going", Rosalie called out.

--

--

It was interesting for me to watch my best friend and the guy I was supposed to avoid arguing over who was to walk me and Alice home. In the end, Rosalie decided that she would walk with me and Alice even though Edward would be going the same way with us.

Jasper and Alice didn't mind, since that only meant they would be spending more time together. They carried on bantering, which was where my focus was. Well, I tried to focus on anything but the way Edward accidently brushed his hand against mine as we walked.

It was obvious the way he kept looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking that he was trying to drive me crazy. And he was succeeding.

_Step four –_ _he's just a boy, act like he doesn't affect you._

I sighed.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper left very reluctantly. Edward tried his best to annoy Rose making sure she knew that in would be in a house alone with him – apart from Alice. After a couple of threats from Rosalie, obnoxious laughing from Emmett and bickering from Jasper…all three left leaving me and Alice with Edward.

"Water?" Alice asked.

"Let me take off your shoes first."

"Hope I didn't distract you while we were at the park", Edward said, leaning against the wall as he watched me help Alice take off her shoes. "Wouldn't want that, now would I?"

I didn't response, instead held up Alice's shoes as we walked past him into the kitchen. Naturally he followed, over taking us and brushing his fingers against the back of my neck as he walked by.

_Breathe in and out. In. out. In. out._

"Edward says he wants it", Alice whispered to me as she tugged on my hair to get my attention. I tore my gaze away from her brother towards her and sat her down one of the chairs around the table in the kitchen.

"Wants what?" I asked, absentmindedly as I filled up her bottle. Edward's head was buried in the fridge. He pulled out, holding two sodas. I turned back to Alice.

"Wants a girlfriend, silly", she giggled, taking the bottle and draining a quarter of it in one go.

"How nice", I muttered. I filled a glass of water, ignoring him as he leaned against the counter watching my movements silently. "How about we go upstairs and play, Alice?"

She nodded vigorously and handed me back the bottle. "So will you do it?"

"Do what?" I helped her down and drained my glass quickly.

"Be Edward's girlfriend", he answered, grinning at my surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Tell me what you think because feedback always helps. I would love to know any ideas or suggestions if you guys have any about this story. Constructive criticism is always welcomes, just don't bug my ass about the swearing. It stays._

_I've started a new short story called Dibs On The Girl so please go check it out if you like._

_Leave me a review..._

**_xXPassion11Xx_**


End file.
